


Fate/BanG Dream

by STARRY_RlN



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game), Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Lesbian Character, Nonbinary Character, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2019-08-02 20:19:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 57,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16312070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARRY_RlN/pseuds/STARRY_RlN
Summary: The Mage's Association sees the girls of CiRCLE and decides to have them all fight in a Grail War because why not, the reason isn't important. But they decided to be nice and provide a way to prevent any of them from dying because having a bunch of teen girls murder each other is not a nice idea unless it's only temporary.





	1. Prologue

**Sunday, 5:00 PM**

Marina: Thank you all for coming! I’m sorry for not explaining much, but now that you’re all together I can.

Yukina: Well? Hurry up then, don’t waste our time if it’s not important.

Marina: It’s very important! You’re all going to take part in a war!

Ran: ...Excuse me?

Marina: A Grail War! It’s something that a european mage association does and thanks to your worldwide popularity they asked me if CiRCLE would like to hold one!

Misaki: Isn’t a war like, killing people? I’m not exactly a fan of murder.

Marina: Don’t worry about that! In this Grail War nobody will die! It’s actually already begun in order to make that possible.

Chisato: The way you say that makes it seem like we don’t have a choice…

Marina: Well… Kind of… But don’t worry! There’s something in it for you if you win!

Sayo: Being?

Marina: If you win the Grail War, you get to make a wish!

Kasumi: A wish? Like what?

Marina: They told me it can be anything you think of, so there’s not really any limits to your wish.

Saaya: That certainly is an incentive… So what do we have to do?

Marina: Well, there are a lot of specifics, but those will be discussed one Tuesday. For now, all you have to do is summon a servant.

Kokoro: Servant? Like those suit people?

Marina: Not quite… Servants are the spirits of famous characters and people from history and mythology revived for the purpose of a Grail War. There are 7 main classes, Saber, Lancer, Archer, Rider, Caster, Assassin, and Berserker. All you do is use an artifact and then you should be able to summon them. Also, something they told me is that you shouldn’t say the name of the heroic spirit you summon as a servant, because if the others know that they can just look up your servant and find out what they’re like in their history or myths, and possibly figure out their abilities.

Lisa: You say we need artifacts, so I assume you’ll be supplying them?

Marina: Yes, the Mage Association chose 25 artifacts for you all to use! There can be problems if you all summon at once, so when you get your artifact you’ll get a paper telling you how exactly to perform the summoning, as well as what time to do it at.

Tomoe: You say to keep our servants secret, but how will that work with Ako and myself, or Hina and Sayo? Living in the same house will make that pretty hard.

Marina: Don’t worry, they thought about that, and we’ve rented separate houses for you to stay at during the war. Who stays at your house and which one goes to stay at the extra house is up to you.

Hina: So Sis and I won’t be together for a while…

Marina: Yeah, it’s a bit of a requirement almost to be perfectly honest. Also, since you all know where each other live, in order to prevent there from being an unfair advantage their addresses will be told to you. Now then, any further questions will be answered on Tuesday when we all meet up here. Everyone please be here by Noon. That’s when the rules will be explained. Kasumi, you’ll be the first to get your artifact, then you’ll leave through the back exit and go home. Don’t let anyone else see your artifact. While artifacts can summon multiple different servants, it’s better if nobody knows what your artifact is.

Kasumi: Alright! I’ll see you all later then! I still don’t really understand but a wish sounds like a nice thing to get!

 

Marina: So, here is your artifact Kasumi.

Kasumi: A shield?

Marina: I’m not sure what exactly it is, but yes, it is some type of shield. Now take the back exit and go home, you’ll have a minute before I bring Tae in.

 

Tae: Oh, a rock.

Marina: Maybe? I think it’s a spearhead though, so you’ll probably have a lancer.

Tae: Oh, that’s cool too.

 

Rimi: A… rock…

Marina: Wow, it really is a rock.

 

Saaya: A dagger? Okay then.

 

Arisa: What is this, a jar of snow? Really?

 

Ran: A bit of fabric. That’s certainly vague.

 

Moca: Oh… A bandage… I can even use that after summoning with it…

Marina: Please… don’t…

 

Himari: A hair? Alright then…

 

Tomoe: A gun. Well that’s… something.

 

Tsugumi: A jar of sand…

 

Aya: A scale? I wonder what it’s from.

 

Hina: An arrowhead? I guess I’ll have an archer…

 

Chisato: A stone… That’s definitely vague…

 

Maya: A golden nugget, neat.

 

Eve: It’s! A! Katana!

 

Yukina: A rock…

 

Sayo: A jar of sand…

 

Lisa: Um, what is this?

Marina: From what I can tell it’s skin.

Lisa: Well, good thing it’s in a bag because i would not want to touch that with my hands.

 

Ako: Kuku, black cloth from the abyss of, um, abyss-ness, or something.

 

Rinko: A paper swan…

 

Kokoro: Hmm, water, cool!

 

Kaoru: A jar of ash, gray as the coat of a noble wolf.

 

Hagumi: Gold! It’s all sparkly and cool!

 

Kanon: A horn…

 

Misaki: A jar of ash, and I guess I’m the last one. See you Tuesday, Marina.

 

**7:00 PM**

 

Arisa: So then, let’s see what this says to do with this snow...

...

Arisa: Alright, so I just place it in the middle of the circle drawn on this paper, close my eyes, and think the words it says. It doesn’t give a pronunciation guide so I guess I’ll wing it.

…

As she finished reciting the lines written, Arisa opened her eyes and the jar was glowing, after a moment, a pale woman with white hair, and a white dress appeared. The bright whiteness of her was contrasted by the dark black fog-like thing floating around her.

???: Anastasia. Caster. This is Viy. Take care of us.

Arisa: Alright, that name doesn’t ring any bells, care to tell me about yourself?

Anastasia: My full name is Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova. I am the daughter of Nicholas II. I was executed during the Russian Revolution.

Arisa: Alright, do whatever you want then, I won’t know what’s going on until Tuesday.

Anastasia: If you have no need for me, I’ll stay in spirit form. In that form I can communicate with you directly and nobody will hear it. But in order to speak with me you must be verbal. Your word will reach me no matter the distance.

Arisa: Sounds convenient, just don’t be obnoxious.

Anastasia: Of course, Master.

 

**8:00 PM**

 

Maya: Alright, I guess it’s time for mine. I wonder what some gold can make… Maybe king Midas or something?

…

Maya: Alright, that’s some pretty simple instruction, let’s see who I end up with.

…

Upon completion of the ritual, Maya opened her eyes as the gold emitted a gray light over the room. A moment after, a figure with green hair and a white robe appeared.

???: Lancer. Enkidu. Use me in whatever way you wish, Master.

Maya: Enkidu? I can’t say that name rings a bell. Do you have another?

Enkidu: I am the Chains of the Heavens. I bind them with the Earth. I am a weapon given human form.

Maya: That sounds… Strong.

Enkidu: My strength is great enough to be recognized by the King of Heroes. I hope it will meet your expectations as well, Master.

 

**9:00 PM**

 

Lisa: Well, good thing I’m going so quick, the sooner I can get rid of this the better.

…

Completing the ritual, Lisa opened her eyes to see the skin and the bag disappearing in front of her. In its place, a very tall man with tanned skin covered in cuts and gashes appeared.

???: Berserker, Beowulf, tell me who you want me to beat up.

Lisa: Well, nobody right now.

Beowulf: Hmph, well make a choice soon, just call out my class when you want me to come.

In front of Lisa, Beowulf disappeared into a blue mist.

Lisa: Um, where did you go?

Beowulf: I’m in my spirit form. In this form I can’t be detected and I can communicate with you without anyone knowing.

Lisa: Huh, neat.

 

**10:00 PM**

 

Tomoe: I hope Ako’s okay on her own. Well, it’s time for me to summon my servant. At least Ako still has mom.

…

Tomoe went through the ritual in her head, and when she opened her eyes, the gun discharged itself before disappearing. In the gun’s place was a figure of a woman with long black hair and a red cloak.

???: I am the great Demon Archer Oda Nobunaga! I shall give you permission to be the master of the Demon King!

Tomoe: Alright, so you’re an archer, cool.

Nobunaga: What? That’s all you have to say? Or is the presence of such a great and powerful woman just leaving you speechless?

Tomoe: Sure, let’s go with that. Kinda interesting that you’re a woman though, didn’t know that.

Nobunaga: Do you want to die?

Tomoe: Woah, woah now, I just said it’s cool, no offence intended.

Nobunaga: I’ll let that pass for now, but watch that you do not offend me again, Master.

Nobunaga spun and flared her cloak as she disappeared into blue mist.

 

**11:00 PM**

 

Ran: Let’s see…

…

When she finished the ritual, Ran opened her eyes and saw the white fabric become replaced by two figures. A man in a white suit and hat, as well as a woman floating around in black.

???: Rider, Sakamoto Ryoma, this is Oryo-san, she’s my partner.

Oryo: Oryo-san is a helper dragon. Please put in just as much effort as us, Master.

Ran: Right, I guess having two of you will give me a bit of an advantage.

Ryoma: Well, it would, but it’s best you keep us together. Oryo-san get’s a bit lonely, let’s say.

Oryo: Oryo-san doesn’t like to be alone. If you let Oryo-san be alone, Oryo-san won’t be sorry for what happens next.

Ran: Right… Well, It’s probably best to keep you together again.

Ryoma: Yeah, I keep her in check, she keeps your opponents out of your mind.

 

**Monday, 12:00 AM**

 

Kasumi: Alright, let’s see what this big shield thing turns into!

…

As she finished her ritual, Kasumi opened her eyes to see, sitting on top of the shield, a stuffed bear.

Kasumi: Did I mess it up?

???: I am- wait, where that woman? Is she late?

Kasumi: What do you mean?

???: Um, wait a minute, she should be here soon hopefully.

Kasumi sat and waited for a minute. Then two. Then ten.

Kasumi: I don’t think anyone’s coming…

???: Well, I may as well introduce myself then, I’m O-

???: Darling! Don’t start without me!

Kasumi looked up from the talking stuffed bear and saw a woman in a white, very revealing outfit.

???: I am Artemis! Archer class! This bear is Orion. He’s useless so whenever he’s summoned I come along and keep him alive!

Orion: Geez, you don’t even let me introduce myself…

Kasumi: Orion? Like the constellation?!

Orion: More like the hero… But yeah, I’ve got one of those named after me.

Artemis: Hey! What about me! The super cute goddess!

Kasumi: I didn’t expect you to be a stuffed bear! Having a star as my servant is so cool!

Orion: Hehe, of course, I’m a great hero after all, of course you’d be impre-

Artemis: Stop! Hogging! All! The! Spot! Light!

Artemis grabbed Orion and began shaking him around before releasing him and sending him crashing into a wall.

Asuka: Keep it down Sis!

Kasumi: Sorry!

Kasumi: Hey, could you two quiet down?

Orion: Right, right, of course Master, I’ll try not to get thrown around.

Artemis: He’s the one taking all the attention…

 

**1:00 AM**

 

Hina: Sis is off at that other house… I hope this ends soon so she can come home…

…

Hina did her ritual and opened her eyes to see a young looking man taking the place of her Arrowhead. He had long bright red hair and a large sword at his side.

???: Saber class, King of Kosala, Rama. Leave your problems to me.

Hina: Oh, that guy from India!

Rama: Yes, it’s good that you already know of me, it saves me the time to explain my past to you.

Hina: So which you are you? The one that was happy or the drowning one?

Rama: Excuse me?

Hina: Like, in your life, did you drown yourself or did you live happy with Sita?

Rama: That’s… I was forced to send Sita away. I was given no choice. I believed in her, but the people did not. I had to choose between my wife and all of my people.

Hina: Alright, so the drowning one.

Rama: Right…

 

**4:00 AM**

 

Eve: Alright! I just woke up and now I get to summon a spirit from this katana! I wonder what kind of super Bushido servant I’ll get?

…

As she finished the summoning, Eve opened her eyes to see a woman with white hair and a purple outfit.

???: Saber Servant, Musashi Miyamoto. You can just call me Musashi though. Let’s have a fun time together, Master!

Eve: Musashi! You’re one of the most amazing samurai ever! To summon you! It’s like a dream come true! Can I have your autograph?

Musashi: Uh, er, what? My autograph?

Eve:

Musashi:

Eve:

Musashi: Stop staring at me, it’s weird…

Eve: You’re so cool though! Ah, let’s go outside! I wanna see you cut stuff!

Musashi: What?

Eve: Here, I’ll throw logs at you, and you cut them in mid air!

Musashi: I can’t tell if my Master is amazing or a total weirdo…

 

**8:00 AM**

 

Tae: Well, let’s see who I get…

…

As Tae finished her ritual, a person with pink hair in a braid appeared, with a crown on their head and a cape on their shoulders.

???: Rider servant, Astolfo! Take care of me, okay?

Tae: Astolfo… The paladin guy?

Astolfo: Yeah, but not guy.

Tae: Paladin girl?

Astolfo: Not girl either.

Tae: Oh, okay, not boy or girl.

Astolfo: Right!

Tae: Cool!

Astolfo:

Tae:

Astolfo:

Tae: Wanna go look at my bunnies?

Astolfo: Absolutely!

 

**9:00 AM**

 

Saaya: So then, let’s see what this turns into…

…

Saaya performed the ritual, and when she opened her eyes, there was a small girl in a gray cloak, and a very large woman in a red coat standing in front of her.

???: I’m Anne Bonny, and the shorter one is Mary Reed. Together we’re a Rider class servant.

Saaya: So the two of you are one servant?

Mary: That’s what she just said.

Anne: Don’t mind her, she’s a bit hard to approach but she’s a total softie!

Saaya: Right, well, if you’re both one servant, how does that work? Do I just get double or is there a drawback?

Mary: If Anne goes down, I leave, if I go down, Anne leaves. Keep us together, and we’ll keep each other and you alive.

Saaya: Right, I don’t think keeping me alive will be too steep a task, but I’m glad you’re confident in yourself.

Anne: Well, if you need us just shout our class. Until then we’ll just be drifting around ready to jump out if you’re in danger.

 

**10:00 AM**

 

Kokoro: Let’s see, do I drink the water?

Kokoro: Oh, there’s more words on the paper!

…

Kokoro: Okay! So don’t drink the water!

…

Kokoro performed the ritual, and in front of her appeared a woman with a red cloak, long pink hair, and absolutely massive tits.

???: You my master now? Name’s Francis Drake, Rider class. Hope we get along.

Kokoro: Cool! Do you think you can help make the world smile?

Drake: Making the world smile? Sounds like a helluva dream, better a dream than a wish though, asking the grail for something like that wouldn’t sit right with me. Wealth, fame, those are things best gotten through work.

Kokoro: Right! I don’t want to use a wish to make everyone happy, it’s better to make everyone happy with Hello Happy World!

Drake: Good, good, I can already tell we’ll get along Master! You’re a good woman!

 

**11:00 AM**

 

Tsugumi: Hmm… I wonder what this sand will turn into… I hope they end up being nice.

…

Tsugumi finished the ritual and opened her eyes to see a young looking boy with sandy blonde hair and deep red eyes.

???: Good morning Master. I’m Archer class, and my name is Gilgamesh, but you can just call me Gil!

Tsugumi: G-Gilgamesh? The King of Heroes Gilgamesh?

Gil: Hm? I don’t have any title like that, I’m just the King of Babylon. I don’t have all my memories from life though… Maybe I did end up something like that? Who knows.

Tsugumi: So you’re a younger version of yourself… Even still, you must be really strong!

Gil: I wonder, well, we’ll see eventually. I hope we can work well together, Master!

 

**12:00 PM**

 

Moca: Hmm… Probably a healer… Doesn’t seem great in a war if that’s all I have…

…

Moca did the ritual and opened her eyes to watch the bandage wrap itself around the woman that had appeared with a black jacket draped over her shoulders.

???: Florence Nightingale, Berserker. I will save the lives of everyone even if I kill them to do it.

Moca: That seems a bit backwards…

Nightingale: Nonsense, if a person can only be cured by killing them then why should you not cure them?

Moca: Sure… Anyways, you’re a servant, right? Go get me bread from my pantry.

Nightingale: Is bread a cure for you?

Moca: It’s a cure for my hunger.

Nightingale: Then I shall acquire all the bread in the world!

Moca: Hey! Only bread in my pantry! I don’t want you stealing anything!

Nightingale left without responding, and Moca just sort of hoped she had heard her.

 

**1:00 PM**

 

Hagumi: I wonder who could be made of gold?

…

Hagumi: So that’s all I have to do? I guess it won’t take long to find out!

…

Hagumi thought the ritual a few times before thinking she got it right and opened her eyes to see the gold glowing with a… golden colour. As the glow faded, Hagumi saw the figure of a man appear.

???: Woo! There we are, looks like I’ve been summoned. You the Master? I’m a Berserker, Sakata Kintoki, but call me Golden, got it?

Hagumi: Cool! You seem strong Golden guy!

Sakata: Heh, haven’t known you long but you’re already seeming pretty golden yourself kid. Let me know when you need me, alright? I’ll be happy to help ya.

 

**2:00 PM**

 

Himari: It’s just a hair, so I wonder what kind of hero it could be…

…

As Himari opened her eyes, she saw a figure already standing in her room. It looked like a woman at first glance but she had a tail and dog-like ears.

???: Hel-lo Master! Your lovely fox maiden has arrived~! Caster Class, Tamamo-no-Mae!

Himari: You’re certainly… Energetic?

Tamamo: Of course, energy is what most people see as cute, right, mikon?

Himari: R-Right! Keeping the energy up is an important job! I’m glad you understand!

Tamamo: Fufu, it seems I got a great Master this time!

 

**3:00 PM**

 

Aya: It’s a scale so maybe a fish? Or a mermaid! That would be cool! Oh! It’s time already! I wonder if the rest of PasuPare has done theirs yet or if I’m the last one…

…

As Aya opened her eyes, she saw a girl standing in front of her. She looked young, with bright pink hair, a black dress with a plaid skirt, and long, pink fingers. As she looked closer she also saw a tail and horns.

???: Lancer servant, Elizabeth Bathory. Are you my manager?

Aya: Um, I don’t think so? I summoned you though I still don’t really see why… What are you anyways? You have a tail and-

Elizabeth: I’m an idol of course!

Aya: Wait what? An idol? Really?

Elizabeth: Don’t be so surprised deerlet! It’s not that strange, right?

Aya: Er, well, I’m-

Elizabeth: Hm? Speak up, if you’re my master you can’t stutter so much. It’ll make me look bad!

Aya: W-well, I’m an idol too! I’m the vocalist if the idol band Pastel*Palettes!

Elizabeth: WHAAAAAAAT??? My master is an idol? This is perfect!

Aya: Wait wait! I still don’t understand like, the tail and horns?

Elizabeth: Oh, right, that, I’m a dragon.

Aya: WHAT?

 

**4:00 PM**

 

Chisato: Now then, hopefully I get a good servant. Though I guess I won’t know what constitutes “good” until Tuesday.

…

Chisato opened her eyes as a woman appeared in front of her. She was wearing a large red dress and her hair was a shiny blonde.

???: Umu, I assume you are the one that summoned me? I am Nero Claudius, Saber class servant!

Chisato: Nero, the Roman emperor?

Nero: Indeed!The one and only!

Chisato: And what can you do?

Nero: Gosh, you sure do enjoy questions, don’t you master?

Chisato: Well, it’s important to know about the one I summoned, is it not?

Nero: I guess, well, is there anything else you wish to know about me?

Chisato: No, I don’t have a full grasp on the situation, but it will be explained tomorrow. I will question you then.

 

**5:00 PM**

 

…

Yukina performed the ritual and opened her eyes to see a woman. She was certain she had seen this woman before, but something seemed off. Perhaps her mechanical left arm.

???: Hello! I am Leonardo Da Vinci, Caster servant. But you can call me Da Vinci-chan!

Yukina: … No.

Da Vinci: Aw, oh well, so you summoned me I would assume?

Yukina: Yes, but why are you a woman?

Da Vinci: Oh, going right for that, huh? Well, most servants are summoned in the prime of their life, when they were at their best, though they retain memories from afterwards, up to their death, and gain knowledge of the modern world. Others, such as myself, are summoned as what they view as their perfect form. In my exact case, I’ve taken the body of my pride, the Mona Lisa!

Yukina: I don’t recall the Mona Lisa having a mechanical arm.

Da Vinci: Well, I was an inventor as well as an artist, it would be a shame to leave that part of myself out.

Yukina: Fair enough, so essentially I summoned Leonardo Da Vinci in the body of the Mona Lisa.

Da Vinci: Not essentially, you did!

Yukina: Well, anything else to say?

Da Vinci: Well, as a Caster, I am the weakest class of servant. And the strongest class is Saber!

Yukina: So you’re saying I got unlucky.

Da Vinci: Now now, the typical isn’t always the correct. There was one grail war in which a Saber class servant died in one of the very first battles. Casters, while having the weakest members, also have some of the strongest!

Yukina: And which are you?

Da Vinci: I’ll leave that for you to decide~

 

**6:00 PM**

 

Sayo: Well, I didn’t really expect much. I thought it would be a one room apartment or something. I didn’t expect a full house to myself… Well, I should get started with my summon I guess. There can’t be many more left.

…

When Sayo opened her eyes she saw a fairly tall woman. She had long blue hair similar to her own, though a bit darker, and was dressed in a lot of leather.

???: Cleopatra VII, last Pharaoh of Egypt. I’m an Assassin class, what’cha think?

Sayo: I’m not sure I understand the question.

Cleopatra: Hmmm… A nice figure, and a cool looking face… With the right outfit you could be the hottest girl in town!

Sayo: Excuse me?

Cleopatra: Alright, that settles it, once we have some down time we’re going to find you an outfit to drop jaws! Oh, also, girls or guys, which one you into? It’ll change the type of outfit you’ll wanna go for.

Sayo: What are you talking about?! You weren’t summoned to be some fashion guru for me!

Cleopatra: What did you summon me for then?

Sayo: I don’t…

Cleopatra: If you don’t know then answer my question!

Sayo: I’m going to sleep, we can talk after the meeting at CiRCLE tomorrow…

Cleopatra: Alright, I’ll figure it out then. You won’t be able to hide it for that long!

Sayo: I’m not hiding it, it’s just an embarrassing subject to spring on someone you just met!

 

**7:00 PM**

 

Kaoru: Ah, so my time to summon has come. What great hero of time shall I bring forth in the twilight? Let us find out.

…

Kaoru closed her eyes and recited the passage in her mind. When the ritual concluded, she opened her eyes to see a man with a rather fancy outfit, and a cloak over his left shoulder.

???: I am the Caster class servant-

Kaoru: What are you?

???: Hm? What am I? Asking what before who, an interesting question. I suppose in the simplest classification I am a man-

Kaoru: What’s a man?

???: Ah! A wondrous question! I see my master is one of this time’s great philosophers!

Kaoru: Is it like, someone who doesn’t have breasts?

???: I see! An interesting interpretation master! To see women as the default and men as lacking in comparison, truly you are one with a strong mind! I will concur with your view master!

Kaoru: Ah, so then, breastless woman, what is your name? What is the name of the great man of time I summoned today?

???: Of course! I am William Shakespeare! And I am glad to have been summoned by such a strong minded woman!

Kaoru: Sh-Shake… The Great Bard? Is that truly you?

Shakespeare: Ah, so you’re a fan of my works? Wonderful! It seems we both recognize each others’ mental prowess!

Kaoru: Ah, to summon the Great Bard, this feeling truly is… fleeting…

 

**8:00 PM**

 

Rimi: I hope I summon someone nice… And hopefully sis will like them too, having sis to talk to during whatever happens would be nice…

…

Rimi performed the ritual, and as she opened her eyes, she saw what looked like a young girl in a hood. Her hair was a bright pink and she tended to look slightly downwards.

???: I am a R- no… This time I’m a Lancer class… My true name is Medusa…

Rimi: Medusa? A-Ah!

Rimi quickly averted her gaze as not to look Medusa in the eyes.

Medusa: Ah, don’t worry, I was summoned before I was cursed by Athena. I don’t have the power to turn people to stone, and even if I did, I gained full control of it before I died.

Rimi: Oh… So it’s ok to look at you?

Medusa: Of course, I wouldn’t want my master to die, you’re the only reason I exist right now.

Rimi: I see… That makes sense.

Medusa: I’m sorry that you had to summon me like this, while I prefer myself this way, it would be wrong to say I’m stronger than my monster form.

Rimi: N-No, it’s okay! I’m sure you’re fine like this too!

Medusa: Thank you, I’m glad you seem kind, Master.

 

**9:00 PM**

 

Misaki: Alright, looks like it’s time for me to do this. At least I’ll find out what the “Grail War” is tomorrow.

…

Misaki opened her eyes to see a young, well dressed man. He had short, somewhat pinkish hair, and an overcoat resting on his shoulders.

???: My name is Henry Jekyll, my class is Assassin. It’s nice to meet you master.

Misaki: Jekyll… Why does that name sound familiar?

Jekyll: Perhaps you’ve read the book modelled after my life, “Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde.”

Misaki: Oh, yeah, that’s where. Alright, so servants aren’t just limited to history and mythology, they can be characters from stories as well?

Jekyll: Indeed.

Misaki: So, do you swap randomly between your personalities or can you control it?

Jekyll: Luckily I control it. My Noble Phantasm enables me to switch between the two. I do ask that you avoid making me switch with Hyde as much as possible though…

Misaki: Right, he was a bit unstable to understate it… So what exactly is a Noble Phantasm? We didn’t get much explanation. All that is coming tomorrow.

Jekyll: Well, the simplest way to describe it is that a Noble Phantasm is a servant’s greatest power. It enables them to unleash the strongest ability from their story or legend.

Misaki: Alright, I’ve only got one more question. What happens if you _do_ switch with Hyde?

Jekyll: Hyde is… Well, he’s a Berserker class, and he’s much stronger. But he loses reason and it can be hard to make him use his Noble Phantasm to switch back with me. I can get back in control eventually even without his Noble Phantasm, but the same goes for him. If I’m in a high stress situation for too long he can take control.

Misaki: Alright, thanks for the explanation. I’ll keep in mind not to switch you too much. If I have to though then I will, you understand, right?

Jekyll: Of course, if I didn’t let you use my Noble Phantasm at all I would be no better. Thank you for understanding master.

 

**10:00 PM**

 

Kanon: It’s pretty late… I guess I should go to sleep after this…

…

Kanon finished the ritual and opened her eyes to see a wall of flesh. As she looked up she saw the face of the large man in front of her. He had long white hair, though it didn’t look that long on his body, and he had shackles all along his scarred arms.

???: Berser… ker… Asterios… I… protect… Yo… Uuu!

Kanon: H-huh?! U-umm…

Asterios: Did I… Scare you..? Sor ry… mas-ter…

Kanon: N-no it’s okay! Asterios… That’s the name of the Minotaur, right?

Asterios: ...Yes…

Kanon: O-oh, do you not like that name? I’ll just call you Asterios then, okay?

Asterios: Thank… You…

 

**11:00 PM**

 

Rinko: I should... go to sleep soon… I have to be at CIRCLE at noon…

…

Rinko opened her eyes and saw a girl in a pink hood and a rather cute dress. Her hair was long and held in twintails.

???: Osakabehime, Assassin, is that enough? Can I go home?

Rinko: Um… Well… This is my…

Osakabe: Oh, so you’re letting me live in your home? Okay, thanks, good night then.

Osakabehime turned into a blue mist that dispersed and left Rinko alone.

Rinko: Uh… wait… Where did you go..? We’re supposed to…

Osakabe: _I can reform whenever I want, as long as you don’t need me now I’ll keep myself shut in._

Rinko: Oh… Okay…

 

**Tuesday, 12:00 AM**

 

Ako: In the darkness of midnight, I, the great demon of dark… ness… Ako! will summon a… super strong guy! Yeah!

…

When Ako opened her eyes she didn’t see anything. Then she looked closer and saw a mask that almost looked to be floating, but the person wearing it simply was covered in a dark cloak.

???: We are Hassan, the term Assassin comes from us. I am a different Hassan in that my arm has been cursed. The story behind that is one for another time. Either way, I am here to serve you, Lord Mage.

Ako: This is… so… Cool! I have a super cool assassin guy! Hey! Hassan! Your name for me is super cool too! “Lord Mage” makes me sound so awesome and powerful and stuff!

Hassan: Well, I’m glad you are content with summoning me. If you have any orders for me, do not hesitate. I can do anything from preparing your meals to eliminating your enemies.

Ako: The way you talk is so cool too! You’re almost as cool as sis!

Hassan: Such an innocent child… She will make an interesting Lord.

 

**12:00 PM**

 

Marina: Thank you all for coming! 25 servants have been detected so you all have succeeded in your summons!

Lisa: For better or worse.

Marina: The brief description of the Holy Grail War will now begin! The first thing to explain is that the War will be overseen by another eighth class of servant, the Ruler class. Typically this role has been given to the spirit of Jeanne D’Arc but for this one there’s a different Ruler. The Mage’s Association obviously wants everyone to come out of this safely, and as such, the Ruler is someone with the ability to revive the dead. He will be the one to continue the explanation!

From around the corner a man emerged. He had fairly brown skin and a messy looking beard. He was dressed in a robe and made no sound as he walked. He stopped in front of the table the 25 girls and Marina were sat at.

???: I am the Ruler for this Grail War. My summoning is a rare one due to my Noble Phantasm, but it was deemed necessary. I for one, am glad to be here.

Gil: _Hey, Master, that’s Jesus. His Noble Phantasm enables him to revive the dead, or kill anyone he wishes. He basically has control over life itself. A bit broken if you ask me._

Tsugumi: How do you know that?

Tomoe: What was that Tsugu?

Tsugumi: Oh, nothing sorry.

Gil: _One of my skills, I can tell a servant’s True Name and Noble Phantasm just by looking at them. I can’t tell you about any that are in spirit form, which is why I’ve only told you about Jesus so far. I need visual to do it._

Jesus: My name is Jesus Christ, son of the Christian God. I have the ability to revive anyone who may die during the Grail War, and will be doing so as soon as it happens. Now then, to explain the war.

Maya: You’re making it sound like dying is likely to happen… I don’t like that…

Jesus: Yes, the Holy Grail War is a free for all fight to the end. It will continue until only 1 master and servant remain. A master is eliminated when either they, or their servant is killed. If one of the masters is to die I will revive them. If there is a master or servant who loses control and becomes harmful to the world, I will eliminate them. Do not think that just because the servant is the one with special abilities and powers that the master is helpless. You can do just as much as the servant can if you think it through properly. So, are there any questions?

Chisato: If it’s a free for all, why don’t we all attack each other now?

Jesus: Ah, right, every Tuesday the hours of 11 AM until 2 PM will be a peace period. In this time you are not allowed to fight. This time is when we will have weekly meetings to discuss who attacked you and who has eliminated whom. Also, the mention of any servant’s True Name, unless said by the master first, will not be allowed. Anyone must learn the True Name of their opponents on their own.

Hina: So we have to kill each other but it’s okay because you can revive us, right?

Jesus: Exactly.

Saaya: How do we know you really can revive us? I want to be sure before anything bad happens…

Jesus: Well, I can demonstrate my ability if you wish. I found a cat on the side of the street as I waited outside. Here it is.

Jesus reached into his robe and produced what looked like a starved cat.

Jesus: Now, watch.

He put the cat on the table and put his hand over the table a bit to the side. He closed his eyes and the girls watched as the corpse disappeared into blue mist and reappeared under his hand, barely alive. He then produced food for the cat that it ate happily.

Jesus: Does this proof suffice?

Saaya: Yes, thank you.

Jesus: Now then, there is only half an hour until the peace period ends, so you are all dismissed to return home. Please remember to stay safe, and don’t hurt those who are not involved with this Grail War.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being told the premise of the Grail War, the girls all take their first actions as masters. And then there's the Berserkers.

**Tuesday, 4:00 PM**

 

Eve: Musashi! Musashi!

Musashi: What is it Master? Do you want me to cut more logs? And you shouldn’t use my True Name in conversation, just call me by my class, Saber.

Eve: Oh, sorry Saber, but no, I just wanted to talk to you!

Musashi: Oh? What about?

Eve: You’re a samurai so I want you to teach me how to be more bushido!

Musashi: Er, alright, I’m not sure I understand what you want me to teach you exactly?

Eve: I wanna be a samurai!

Musashi: Oh, that’s what it is? Well, I’m not sure if that’s possible in this age, but you can certainly be similar I guess…

Eve: What do we do first? Sitting under a waterfall? Slicing arrows as they fly? Homoeroticism?

Musashi: Excuse me?!?! One of those is definitely different from the others!

Eve: What do you mean? Those are all things samurai did!

Musashi: No way! Slicing arrows is too absurd! There’s no way I could do that!

Eve: Oh… Well how about the other two?

Musashi: Well, I’m pretty sure there aren’t any waterfalls nearby, and with the Grail War the last one is off, how about I tell you about my abilities?

Eve: Oh! I know a lot about what you could do! You were able to catch a fly with chopsticks! I did that once too!

Musashi: Oh, that. Those little bastards tried to get my food before me, I wasn’t just going to let them get away with it!

Eve: Do you want to see the picture I took when I killed a fly with chopsticks?

Musashi: Wait, no, we’re getting off topic! I meant I wanted to tell you what I can do in battle!

Eve: Oh, I guess that’s important too.

Musashi: So, here’s my sword.

Eve: !

Musashi: And here’s my other sword.

Eve: !!!

Musashi: I use them to stab stuff.

Eve: So cool!!! I have a sword too!!! See?

Musashi: Oh, neat, do you know how to use it?

Eve: Of course! I’m a member of my school’s Kendo club and do a lot of practice on my own time!

Musashi: Alright, so we can probably do a strategy where I attack the servant while you slip around and face the master.

Eve: Right… I don’t want to hurt anyone though…

Musashi: You saw the Ruler, he can bring them back. Oh, here’s a question, what’s you wish? If you win what do you want out of it?

Eve: Huh? I didn’t think that hard about it…

Musashi: Well, if you don’t have a wish then there’s no point going on the offensive. It would be better to stay defensive until you come up with o-

Musashi cut herself off and turned her head to the window. There didn’t seem to be anything as the wind blew in and the curtain fluttered somewhat.

Eve: What is it Saber? Why did you stop?

Musashi grabbed one of her swords and was at the window in an instant. She stood on the windowsill and leaned as far out as she could, holding onto the bottom of the window so she wouldn’t fall.

Eve: What’s going on? Is someone there?

Musashi stared deeply into a tree outside Eve’s window for what seemed like a small eternity. Eventually, a small bird flew out.

Musashi slid back inside the room and closed the window, locking it.

Musashi: I guess not, I could have sworn I detected a servant…

 

**4:30 PM**

 

Rinko: What are you doing..? Is that origami..?

Osakabe: Yes, I make things with origami and they do my job for me. It lets me stay in while they do the hard part. One should be coming back soon.

Rinko: What do you mean?

Osakabehime raised her hand and a bird flew through Rinko’s window, landing on it. Osakabehime lowered her hand and that bird began to chirp.

Rinko: Do you talk to-

Osakabe: No, I don’t talk to animals, this is one of my origami creations. I sent a few of them to go spy on the others.

Rinko: Oh… That seems useful…

Osakabe: There’s some girl who kept talking about samurai and bushido, do you know who that is?

Rinko: That’s... Eve…

Osakabe: Well, she has a Saber, and apparently she and her servant were talking about taking a more defensive approach, but also Eve seems able to fight herself, so it would be dangerous to attack her… If we did then she could take you down while I was busy with her servant.

Rinko: But couldn’t you just keep her servant busy with you origami..?

Osakabe: Probably not, I’m done folding now, I’m getting tired of it.

Rinko: Oh… Um… Okay… 

Osakabe: Do you have anything for me to do?

Rinko: Huh?

Osakabe: I don’t want to fold but I don’t want to do nothing, do you have a computer or something I could surf the web on?

Rinko: Oh, yeah, I have… A good one…

Osakabe: Got any games?

Rinko: Yeah! Do you want to try playing one of my favourites? It’s called Neo Fantasy Online, or NFO, I play it a lot with my friend Ako!

Osakabe: Hmm… Alright, I’ll try it.

 

**4:45 PM**

 

Da Vinci: So, Master, now that the Grail War has started, do you have any questions?

Yukina: Not really.

Da Vinci: What? But there has to be a few things you don’t understand!

Yukina: If there’s something you want to say then say it, Caster.

Da Vinci: There’s so much to say though! If you don’t ask me anything specific we’ll be here for hours while I explain!

Yukina: Fine then, how do these usually start? What should be our first step?

Da Vinci: Oh! That’s an easy one. Usually these start slowly. At the beginning masters typically try to get information, which makes it the best time for Assassins! Though for the other classes it’s pretty slow. Many will just wait for others to make the first move. Whatever we do personally is up to you master!

Yukina: I see. Thank you.

Da Vinci: So? Are you going to attack or wait?

Yukina: I’d rather hold off.

Da Vinci: Any particular reason?

Yukina: You don’t look like the kind of person that works well on a strike force, are you?

Da Vinci: Oh… Well, you’re not wrong, so I won’t get too depressed!

Yukina: So let’s just stay here until something happens. No point in starting something when we don’t have to.

Da Vinci: Well put master! The fewer battles we get into, the fewer chances to lose!

 

**5:00 PM**

 

Moca: Now now, too much is bad for me Berserker, so you have to get me the exact things I say!

Nightingale: Nonsense, there’s no such thing as too much medicine!

Moca: Yes, there is. I am your master! You have to listen to my orders!

Nightingale: I am aware of your orders, I am to go to this address and collect medicine for you.

Moca: Right, right, you give the lady at the counter this card and that list. She’ll get you the stuff on the list. Don’t try to take any more than what she gives you herself, okay? Other people need the stuff there as well, and it wouldn’t be any good if you got so much for me that everyone else died, right?

Nightingale: I see, that’s a good way of thinking Master, so the lady gives the stuff to everyone who has these cards that say they need them, modern medicine has certainly improved.

Moca: of course, it is modern after all!

 

**5:15 PM**

 

Saaya: Ah, welcome to Yamabuki Bakery, how can I help you?

Nightingale: Hello, I am in need of the things on this list. Here are cards I have in exchange!

Saaya: Oh, alright, please wait a moment while I get it for you.

Saaya took the list and cards before moving around the counter to fill a bag with the stuff on the list Nightingale had given her.

Mary:  _ Master, that woman- she’s a servant. _

Anne:  _ Don’t say anything. If you want us to stay in spirit form just get what she asked for. If you want to engage, put two cornets, a cornbread, and another cornet in the bag. _

Saaya:  _ She’s a servant? Whose servant is it? Is her master nearby? What’s her class? There are too many questions, I don’t know what would be a good idea, but if I let her go there could be a worse situation later… _

As she thought, Saaya added two cornets to the bag followed by a cornbread. They were all on the list she had been given. All she had to do was add another cornet. But could Anne and Mary handle it? It was just the beginning…

Saaya: Ah, I forgot this.

She added a third cornet, and all hell broke loose.

Mary was first. The short girl came out of spirit form with a disproportionately large scimitar in her hand. She dashed towards the woman that had come for the bread, but Nightingale wasted no time. In moments she had drawn what looked like a pistol and fired where Mary had been, but she was too slow. Mary closed the distance slashing at the servant’s hip to which she jumped back. Anne had exited spirit form and pressed a gun to Nightingale’s head, but Nightingale moved out of the way and pistol whipped her. She turned to Saaya who watched on, paralyzed. As she lifted her gun and fired, Mary blocked the bullet with her blade, and was blown back into the displays. 

 

Moca: Hm? What’s this weird feeling? It’s like an itch… I don’t like it…

Jesus: Ah, I can explain that.

Moca: HOLY-

Jesus: Yes, I am that. Now then, that feeling is a way to tell you that your servant is in combat. I would recommend going to her since distance can weaken a servant’s magical intake. Servants can’t enter spirit form when they’re in combat unless there’s an outside force, so if you don’t go to her, Nightingale will most certainly fall.

 

Saaya snapped to her senses and dove behind the racks of bread before Nightingale could refocus her aim.

Anne: You bitch! Who sent you?

Nightingale: That’s nothing you need to know! I was simply sent to collect medicine! This has nothing to do with the War! You initiated, and now I must retaliate for the sake of my master!

Mary: As if we’ll let you get away now! Our master also gave us orders to take care of, so your War ends today!

Mary jumped off the display, careful of what bread was left. As she lunged at Nightingale she sidestepped, sending Mary towards Anne, who extended her arm for Mary to catch herself on. Mary swung on Anne’s hand back to face Nightingale.

Anne: Master! Give us orders! We’re stronger if our power is combined with yours! If you guide us we can win for sure!

Saaya: R-Right, Mary, you focus on defending me, Anne take care of the offense!

Mary: Understood master.

Mary let herself fly past Nightingale again, but stopped herself between the servant and her master. Anne fired at Nightingale again but it seemed as if whenever a shot landed the wound would hardly even appear.

Nightingale: You can’t win against a woman of ambition! Your goals hold no power! They’re flimsy!

Mary: We’ll see who’s flimsy!

Mary jumped at Nightingale’s blindspot but the Berserker moved before she could suffer more than a light cut. Nightingale had been backed into the corner of the store with the exit blocked by Anne. However, she was able to complete step one of her plan and but the paper bag full of bread in her pouch.

Saaya: Hey! You have to pay for- wait, no, you did already.

Anne: Watch out master!

Anne shot at Nightingale as Nightingale shot at Saaya. Mary stopped Nightingale’s shot as Anne’s hit Nightingale’s shoulder. For the first time the wound stayed long enough to bleed, but it still closed within a few moments.

Nightingale turned to Anne with a scowl. She trained her gun as Anne did the same. However, Nightingale did not fire, instead she threw the weapon at Anne and ran forward as the woman stood dazed, driving her fist into Anne’s stomach. Anne made a choked sound as blood came out of her mouth and Nightingale retrieved her pistol. 

Saaya: Hey!

Saaya called out at Nightingale and caught her attention before throwing a bread knife that was left with one of the loaves. Nightingale shifted her head out of the way, but the distraction was enough as Mary leapt up and kicked Nightingale in the face. The nurse stumbled away from Anne towards the door to the bakery. As she was about to jump back out of the door, the bell above it rang.

Moca: What’s going on here?

Saaya: Moca? What are you doing here?

Moca: Why are you fighting my servant? I just sent her to get me food!

Anne: So I take you’re this woman’s master?

Moca: Yeah, what’s it to you?

Mary: She put our master at risk, so we will eliminate her. 

Mary suddenly lunged at Moca, but Nightingale slammed her arm down, knocking Mary out of her jump. Anne took the opportunity to shoot past her to hit Moca, but Nightingale responded in a way she didn’t expect by raising her arm and taking a direct hit.

Nightingale: Master, the mission is accomplished, for your sake I recommend a retreat. There are two of them, I can’t stop them forever.

Moca: Right, come on Berserker, let’s go!

Nightingale pulled a display shelf down on top of Mary’s body as she jumped back and picked her master up with one arm.

Anne: Mary!

Anne lifted the display as Saaya picked up Mary’s body from the floor.

Saaya: Are you okay? Those things are heavy…

Mary groaned a bit before lifting her arm to wipe blood from the corner of her mouth.

Mary: Sorry master, she got away.

Saaya: It’s okay, you need to rest now, alright?

Anne: I didn’t expect that woman to be a Berserker… Hopefully that means she won’t remember our names…

Saaya: Ah, right, I can’t call you Rider because there are two of you, so I just used your True Names, sorry…

Anne: Don’t worry, we were doing the same. Hey, when does this place close?

Saaya: In about an hour, why?

Anne: Alright, you take Mary somewhere she can rest, I’ll clean up, anything that can’t be sold I’ll bring back to her, and she can eat any waste at the end of the day too.

Saaya: Oh, right, I didn’t consider that you would have to eat!

Mary: No, it’s not like that… Servants don’t need to eat to survive, but it can help supply us with magical energy. As a pirate I’m used to bread, so this works great.

Anne: And more magical energy means she’ll heal faster. If we feed her the extra then she should be good in just a few hours.

Mary: Sorry to be trouble right now, I expected to be knocked down before hitting the girl, but I wasn’t ready for that display shelf…

Saaya: Don’t worry about it Mary, come on, let’s get you back here.

Mary: If you have orange juice or lemonade to go with it that would help too.

Saaya: Right, citrus was rare for pirates, so it’s like a luxury for you.

 

**5:45 PM**

 

Gil: Hey, master, I think it’s done, the one in red ran away carrying another girl.

Tsugumi: R-Right, I didn’t expect there to be a fight on the first day… Who was it?

Gil: Well, the one in red was Florence Nightingale, her Noble Phantasm lets her wounds heal automatically, and she can let the effects spread to others if she wants, though it only works for so long. If you do enough damage you can power through it. Her master had short gray hair and seemed to be pretty laid back.

Tsugumi: That’s probably Moca… I don’t see why she would attack Saaya… that’s probably one of the last people she would want to attack…

Gil: Well, the one with the brown hair you called Saaya was actually the one to initiate. Her servants are Anne Bonny and Mary Reed. Their Noble Phantasm is a super powered attack that’s stronger the more damage they’ve taken. So if you don’t take them out with one strong attack, they may be able to pull it off and reverse the flow of battle.

Tsugumi: W-Wait, why would Saaya attack? 

Gil: Well, Nightingale is a berserker, her madness enhancement probably made her servants worried so they could have pushed her to fight.

Tsugumi: Madness enhancement?

Gil: It’s something all berserkers have. It basically drives them insane.

Tsugumi: Oh… I see…

Gil: Saaya was probably just defending herself from an albeit nonexistent threat. Anyways, I’d say Nightingale won, though if the fight weren’t interrupted by the other master showing up then I think Anne and Mary would have instead.

 

**6:00 PM**

 

Hagumi: Hey! Mister Golden!

Sakata: Hm? What is it kid?

Hagumi: You seem strong, do you like any sports?

Sakata: Well, I was in quite a few fistfights, never really did it as a sport though.

Hagumi: Cool! Does that mean you punch people like this?

Sakata: Nah, punching when I’ll probably be up against a few chicks ain’t golden at all. I’ve got this.

Sakata reached his hand out and a large axe appeared in it. It had a golden blade, and he was able to move it around with no effort despite its massive size.

Sakata: What do you think? Pretty golden, huh?

Hagumi: Yeah! It’s as big as me! I wonder if Michelle could swing around an axe like that?

Sakata: Michelle? Who’s that?

Hagumi: Michelle is my bear friend! She’s the DJ in my band!

Sakata: You have a bear as a DJ? That’s pretty golden, I’ve got a bear too. What’s yours like?

Hagumi: Michelle is a nice bear! She wouldn’t do anything bad ever!

Sakata: Sounds golden kid! How about you kid? You seem strong, you got any skills?

Hagumi: Well, other than being the bassist in my band I’m also the captain of the softball team!

Sakata: Softball eh? I’ve always thought it was a golden sport. It’s got a heavier ball and throwing straight takes a lot of accuracy. You’re the captain, does that make you the pitcher as well?

Hagumi: Yeah! I’m usually the one that throws the ball at the person behind the batter!

Sakata: So you’ve got a good strikeout rate, eh? You sound good kid, so, you got any idea how you wanna go about the battles?

Hagumi: Huh? Do we have to go fight people? Why can’t we just stay here?

Sakata: Oh, so you want a more defensive approach, I can respect that. Well, let’s kick back then. We’ll have some time to kill before any battles happen.

 

**7:00 PM**

 

Kaoru: So, Great Bard, my ally in the coming trials, what is it that you are capable of? I’m certain it can only be something so powerful as to match your scripture!

Shakespeare: Ah, about that, I hate to break it to you master, but my combat parameters are quite low. Truly the greatest thing I can do is use my Noble Phantasm on any who attempt to harm you. 

Kaoru: Ah, but I’m sure your Noble Phantasm is one of wondrous strength, is it not?

Shakespeare: Well, all it truly does is trap them in a story written by myself. It’s certainly stronger if I know who I’m writing the story for, as I can make it more tragic than any tale you could ever read!

Kaoru: Ah, such a fleeting ability for the Great Bard!

Shakespeare: Well, even if I am able to use it, I won’t be able to harm them during the story, and it can be quite hard to get a hit off with it. Truly, it would be best to avoid any combat at all.

Kaoru: I see… Well, if it is your wish I can’t bear to deny it! 

Shakespeare: Aye, so master, what could i do for you as a man or a woman?

Kaoru: Ah, i couldn’t ask one as great as you to do something for me. Please take this time you have alive to create a new play of such a caliber as your other greats!

Shakespeare: Ah, I would love to, alas creativity has abandoned me on this night. Perhaps some rest would do us both well. Please master, if you’ve naught else to do then return to bed and I will keep watch for any approach made to you by an enemy.

Kaoru: Ah, to have such a skilled bard watching over my safety, how fleeting.

 

**8:00 PM**

 

Maya: Soo…

Enkidu: Do you have a request for me master?

Maya: I really just don’t understand who you are?

Enkidu: I am not a who, I am a what. I am a weapon given human form. So long as I have a supply of magic I will not fail to accomplish whatever mission you present to me.

Maya: I see… I have to admit I’m curious how you’ll do in battle, but I don’t want to be one of the first to attack… I think it’s better to wait rather than do anything…

Enkidu: If that is your wish master.

Maya: What do you think?

Enkidu: I think that whatever you wish to do is the right thing to do.

Maya: Alright, conversation really doesn’t go anywhere with you.

Enkidu: Again, I am a weapon. It’s not my place to have ideas of my own. If a weapon did anything other than what its wielder willed it, it would be seen as faulty, and discarded as junk.

Maya: Right… I guess that makes sense. Didn’t you say you were the friend of someone? How can you be a friend if you’re just a weapon?

Enkidu: Simple, he was the one that wielded me, and I served him. I was told friendship would make me a stronger weapon, so I developed that capability in order to better serve my wielder. Would you like me to be your friend as well master?

Maya: Yeah, it’d be pretty hard to work together if we’re not close, right?

Enkidu’s face softened a bit and they seemed to be smiling, though on such a calm face it was hard to tell.

Enkidu: Understood, I will be your friend then. Is there anything you wish to do master?

Maya: Huh? I didn’t think this far… 

Enkidu: No worries master, take your time to decide. You claimed not to have any plans to attack, so we are likely to have plenty of time together.

 

**8:30 PM**

 

Himari: So are you an actual fox or just a fu-

Tamamo: Of course I’m a real fox! Don’t you see my tail?

Himari: Alright, well, how about your skills? what do you do?

Tamamo: I’m mostly support, I can use my magic to make others stronger. I’m not weak though! I can hold my own in a fight mikon!

Himari: Alright, but you’d be stronger alongside someone else, right?

Tamamo: Well yes-

Himari: Alright then! There’s an easy solution! We team up with someone else!

Tamamo: Yeah, that sounds good on paper, but what if they turn on us?

Himari: We just have to pick someone that won’t!

Tamamo: Do you have someone you’re willing to trust that much?

Himari: Hm… Alright, go to this address, ask her and I’m sure she’ll agree!

 

**9:00 PM**

 

Tomoe: So, you talk big but what can you actually do?

Nobunaga: Hah! Of course I have the skill to back up what I say! If I didn’t I would been killed by no- wait no bad phrase to use. I really am deserving of my title as the Demon Archer though!

Tomoe: Alright, well, you can prove when we get into our first battle, how’s that?

Nobunaga: Alright, but you better not sit and do nothing! 

Tomoe: ‘Course not, I’m not gonna play the damsel in distress being protected, I’ll do what I can to help and tell you when there are openings I see.

Tomoe’s conversation with her servant was cut off as a slapping sound came from the window of her temporary home. Nobunaga immediately produced her sword and pointed it at the window.

When she looked at the window, Tomoe saw what looked like a paper stuck to the glass. When she opened the window and pulled it off, she saw there was writing on it.

Tomoe: “My master wants to team up with you, I’m more support than offense and she trusts you not to backstab her. If you want to team up put a blanket or something over your window. I’ll be watching for 10 minutes, if you don’t want to team up just don’t put anything up.”

Nobunaga: That’s what it says?

Tomoe: Yeah, I do want to know who it is that wants to team up, but I guess the servant who sent this didn’t really leave room for asking questions, it’s a yes or no situation here.

Nobunaga: I wonder if maybe they’ll betray you, I’ve been betrayed before, so I’ve got experience with the back end of it.

Tomoe: Really not giving much confidence in this, are you?

Nobunaga: Nah, I’m sure it’ll be fine! I only got betrayed once, what are the odds it happens again?

Tomoe: Alright, fair enough. And there’s nothing saying I can’t call it off if it’s not someone I can trust. If they’re being truthful about the servant being mostly support then you could probably take them in a fight.

Nobunaga: Of course! Now then, here’s my cape, use it for the signal.

Tomoe took the cape and held it over the window. After a few minutes there was another thud on the window. Tomoe lowered the cape and gave it back to Nobunaga before opening the widow and taking the new paper.

Tomoe: “I’ll be back with my master in about 10 minutes.”

Nobunaga: Alright, looks like we have an alliance!

Tomoe: Yeah, so, I’ve got a question for you.

Nobunaga: Being?

Tomoe: You’re an Archer, so why do you use a sword? Shouldn’t you be a Saber?

Nobunaga: Oh, well master, do you know what I did in life?

Tomoe: A lot of things, could you be more specific.

Nobunaga: Alright, what did I bring to Japan that wasn’t there before?

Tomoe: Are you talking about guns?

Nobunaga: Exactly! I have a gun too, that’s what makes me an Archer.

Tomoe: Wow, one gun changes your class, huh?

Nobunaga: One gun? I have hundreds!

To show this, Nobunaga started making guns and dropping them and making more and dropping those until the floor was littered in them.

Tomoe: Alright, neat, So I guess you can give me one to help out in combat, as well as whoever’s teaming up with us.

Nobunaga: Good thinking master! Though if we have two servants that won’t be as necessary. Since we can have the new one buff me then focus on defending you and the other master.

Tomoe: Well, the extra methods of attack can’t hurt, can they?

 

**9:45 PM**

 

Tomoe and Nobunaga waited for a while before the doorbell rang out. Tomoe got up to answer it but Nobunaga stopped her.

Nobunaga: It could be an ambush plan, you open the door and they kill you before I can do anything. I’ll get it.

Tomoe: Alright, I won’t fight you over it, just get the door already.

Nobunaga went up to the door and twisted the handle. She could hardly even move it before it slammed open and a flash of pink filled her vision.

Himari jumped onto Nobunaga in a hug, sending the servant stumbling backwards.

Himari: To-mo-e~! I knew you’d say yes!

Nobunaga: Master! There’s some kind of pink ferret attacking me! Should I stab it?!

Himari: Ah! You’re not Tomoe! What are you doing here! And don’t call me a ferret!

Tomoe: She’s my servant, she was afraid it could be a trick to ambush me so she wanted to open the door, and no, please don’t stab her Archer, she’s nice.

Nobunaga: Alright so if she’s the master where’s the servant?

A blue swirl appeared and came together to form Tamamo-no-Mae.

Tamamo: I was in spirit form as a way of showing we weren’t going to attack. If you had just checked to see if any servants were around you would have known that. As an Archer you should have absolutely been able to sense the lack of a servant!

Nobunaga:  _ Sorry about that master, she’s right, we actually have the largest detection range of the 7 main classes… Sabers and Lancers are the smallest, followed by Casters, Berserkers, Assassins, then Riders. _

Tomoe: Well hey, we’re a team now, right? So here’s my question, do we stay in the same house in case there’s an attack at night, or do we stay in our own houses?

Tamamo: That’s why we came so late, master was packing a bag to stay here a while.

Himari: See!

Himari held up a duffel bag, though she was doing a poor job hiding the other two bags behind her.

Tomoe: Right… Well, come on in, there’s an extra room in this place so it works fine. Already has a bed and everything.

Tamamo: Hey, in case you were wondering even though I’m a fox, I don’t shed, so you don’t have to worry about that!

Nobunaga: And your class? You know I’m an Archer but what’s yours?

Tamamo: I’m a Caster, I thought that should be obvious.

Nobunaga: Well hey, some servants don’t seem like what they are, just making sure, can you blame me?

Himari: So! What’s the plan Tomoe? Archer?

Tomoe: Well, Archer can make a lot of guns, so we should both take one to defend ourselves if we have to. And if we get in any fights Caster can keep Archer up while staying with us to protect us. As long as she’s not out of range of her, we should be fine with that plan, right?

Tamamo: Sounds good to me, I’m glad at least that my master gets a way to protect herself.

Tomoe: Of course, I don’t want her to be defenseless if she doesn’t have to be.

 

**10:00 PM**

 

Rimi: You’re a Lancer so, does that mean you use a lance? I never heard of you using a lance in any of the myths…

Medusa: No, I use a scythe on a chain. See?

Medusa lifted her arms and in her right hand the blade of a scythe appeared, while in the left she held a chain wrapped all around her arms and attached to the blade.

Rimi: Oh, okay. Wait, what makes you a Lancer then?

Medusa: A servant’s class is usually decided by their abilities, not their weapon… Berserkers have madness enhancement which makes them insane, but a lot stronger. Assassins have Presence Concealment which makes them impossible to detect. Sabers use close up attacks and Archers have long ranged focuses. Casters can supply their own mana, and riders usually have some kind of steed. Lancers usually have abilities for both close and long range, like how I can throw my scythe and pull it back… Does that all make sense master?

Rimi: Yeah… So what are you if you’re summoned as your older self? Are you still a Lancer?

Medusa: No… My older self is a Rider, she has the pegasus Bellerophon as a Noble Phantasm.

Rimi: What’s your Noble Phantasm now then?

Medusa: I can use the abilities I got as a monster… They’re a bit weaker and harder to control, and they aren’t permanent… But they work well enough to paralyze any opponent and flee.

Rimi: Okay, thank you Lancer.

Medusa: I’m happy to help, master.

 

**10:55 PM**

 

Hassan: Lord Mage, what is you purpose in using you computer now? It seems like you should be preparing for the day tomorrow.

Ako: Oh, there’s an event starting in NFO in a few minutes, I just have to do my initial play run then I’ll go to sleep, don’t worry!

Hassan: NFO? What is that?

Ako: It’s an online game I play a lot! The event has a new dungeon so I want to go in and map what I can with Rinrin and figure out what kind of enemies there are so we know what equipment and weapons to bring on our actual run of the dungeon tomorrow during the drop bonus period!

Hassan: I see, so it’s a scouting mission! Would you mind if I watch to see your approach to it and your tactics?

Ako: Sure! Do you think you could write down anything I say to? It’ll be a lot easier if I don’t have to split my focus between writing and playing!

Hassan: Of course, that will be no problem for me.

 

_ Holy Fallen Angel Princess Ako has logged on. _

_ Rinrin: Ako! You’re here!  _ ヽ(*゜∀゜*)ﾉ

_ Holy Fallen Angel Princess Ako: Yup! And guess what! We don’t have to worry about both writing and playing, my servant can write stuff! _

_ Rinrin: That’s good, mine got mad and went into spirit form when I told her I had to play though... _

_ Holy Fallen Angel Princess Ako: Well, let’s do this quickly! If I don’t finish soon then sis will get mad :T _

_ Rinrin: But isn’t she away? _

_ Holy Fallen Angel Princess Ako: Yeah but she already called and said she’ll check my usage when this is over to see if I played too long :T _

_ Rinrin: Alright, a q scout should be enough, its d rank was low, so there shouldn't be a big shift in the middle or anything  _ (○ゝД･○)ﾉ

 

Hassan: Lord Mage, what does the other player mean by the terms “q scout” and “d rank”?

Ako: Oh, a q scout is where we only go a quarter of the way in to predict trap and enemy types, and d rank is diversity, like how many types of enemies there are! rankings are out of a hundred and this one was only 21!

Hassan: I see, and why do you only speak through text? 

Ako: Well, voice chat would be easier but this game doesn’t have it as a feature. And using another program makes it feel less fun.

Hassan: I see… This is a very interesting game. And having vocal communication be impossible under normal circumstances, it reminds me of my time alive…

 

_ Rinrin: It’s started! Let’s go Ako!  _ o(>ω<)o

_ Holy Fallen Angel Princess Ako: Right! d rank is low but t/e/f were all super high, f was 78 so 20 floors should be good for our scout, right? _

_ Rinrin: Yup! That should only take about 2 hours if we’re mapping fully, does your servant have the map paper? _

_ Holy Fallen Angel Princess Ako: Ah! I forgot to get that for him! One sec! _

 

Hassan: Lord Mage I have more questions.

Ako: Ah, right! t/e/f are traps, enemies, and floors. There aren’t many types of enemies or traps, but the ones that are there there are a lot of! That’s what makes this dungeon difficult since enemy levels scale with the player level to make even early dungeons enjoyable to high level players. Though usually high level players avoid them so new players don’t get defeated super easily. There are some players who go there with stealth builds to hide out and watch low levels get beat up a bunch but people use alternate accounts to check them for if it’s happening and report it on forums so people with PK builds can go and get rid of them!

Hassan: PK?

Ako: Player Killing, they’re character setups with abilities and weapons that are strong against other real players!

Hassan: I understand. And what’s this about 2 hours not being a long time? To be scouting for 2 hours on this… At the very least you need food!

Ako: Good point! I’ll get snacks to eat while I get you the map paper. We’re doing 20 floors so I’ll get you 40 sheets in case you make mistakes!

Hassan: Please explain what exactly you wish for me to draw as well. This is… very new to me.

 

Ako: Alright, so does that make sense?

Hassan: Vaguely, I should be able to label the locations of walls and chests if that really is all you want me to. And anything you wish for me to write in text I can do as well.

Ako: Great! And we’re only behind by 20 minutes!

 

_ Holy Fallen Angel Princess Ako: Alright! Assassin is ready! Anything left to do before we head in? _

_ Rinrin: I was reloading the forum while you got the mapping paper and apparently the enemies on the first floor are fire elementals, so we’ll need to have both heat and cold resistance for it.  _ (￣ω￣;)

_ Holy Fallen Angel Princess Ako: Alright! Let me just change my armour and buy some heat resist potions. Then we can start! _

_ Rinrin: Ah, don’t worry, I have a lot of extra materials for cold resist, so if you equip heat resist I can give you the materials and you can make new potions whenever you need them. _

_ Holy Fallen Angel Princess Ako: Alright! I’ll be equipped in a second. _

 

Hassan: Why would you make them when you need them rather than making them all right now while you’re in the safety of your town?

Ako: Oh, that’s just because making potions doesn’t take any time in game and you can set it to a hotkey to do it with just one button press, and the materials don’t take up space in your main inventory while the potions do!

Hassan: Ah, so there is more that defies reality than just the creatures and locations.

Ako: Of course! It’s a fantasy game after all, so it’s a fantasy world!

 

_ Holy Fallen Angel Princess Ako: Alright, I’m done! Let’s go Rinrin! _

_ Rinrin: Good, I’ll see you at the dungeon! _

_ Rinrin has left the location: Fortress of Dark Evil Powerfulness _

 

Hassan: What just happened? That other player disappeared!

Ako: Don’t worry, she just teleported to the event location.

Hassan: Oh, is that so? Teleportation certainly is a useful skill to have.

Ako: I know, right? It’s also the only way to get to your team base, which is where we were talking!

Hassan: H-Hold on, that area you just teleported to, it’s covered in ice but your character is hardly wearing any furs or anything to keep the cold out! Does this game not have temperature?

Ako: Well, this is the entrance of the dungeon which is warm enough not to have any effect, but in the dungeon there’s a passive area effect of cold damage. The longer you’re in it the more severe the damage, which is why using cold resist potions is better than just spamming healing even though it’s cheaper.

Hassan: R-Right, you did mention cold resistance before… My apologies Lord Mage.

Ako: Don’t worry about it! Now get ready, we’re about to go in!

Hassan: Of course! I will do my mapping to the best of my ability!

 

…

 

_ Rinrin: Good job Ako! We went a few floors extra but it only took us an hour and a half!  _ ヽ(*゜∀゜*)ﾉ

_ Holy Fallen Angel Princess Ako: That’s because of your Blind Curtain! You were able to see what was around that corner with the Magma Hero in the way! I wonder what’s in that chest… We’ll find out tomorrow I guess! _

_ Rinrin: R-Right, well, I’ll see you tomorrow then!  _ (*ﾉ ω ﾉ)

_ Ako: Yup! See you then! _

_ Rinrin has logged off _

_ Holy Fallen Angel Princess Ako has logged off. _

 

Hassan: Lord Mage, Are these maps drawn properly enough?

Ako: Hmm…

Ako: These are great! What about the info sheet with the monsters and traps and everything else?

Hassan: Here it is Lord Mage, I hope that I did not miss anything.

Ako: Hm? What does this sy? I can’t tell? And why is it lined up on the right?

Hassan: Ah! My apologies Lord Mage, I was not thinking and simply wanted to write it as quickly as possible, so I wrote this in the language of my time. Do not worry Lord Mage! I can translate it to Japanese before the time you wake up!   
Ako: oh, okay, as long as it’s ready by the morning it’s okay! There’s only 1 page anyways, so it shouldn’t take long!

Hassan: I am deeply ashamed Lord Mage, truly.

Ako: Wait, if I told you the things in Japanese how did you write them in your language without realizing?

Hassan: …

Ako: Oh well, it doesn’t matter! Goodnight mister Assassin guy!

Ako turned the computer off and went to her bedroom. Hassan didn’t raise his gaze from the floor until he heard the door click shut.

Hassan: I truly am an idiot sometimes…

 

**Wednesday: 12:50 PM**

 

Osakabe: Hey, Master.

Rinko: Hmm? What is it? I want to go to bed now…

Osakabe: I was watching you play… That Ako girl let some info slip.

Rinko: What do you mean?

Osakabe: Her servant, he’s an Assassin. If we ever have to fight her that’s useful to know.

Rinko: Oh… I don’t want to fight her though… She’s my best friend!

Osakabe: And if you’re the last two left?

Rinko: I would have known about her servant by then anyways, I’m sure…

Osakabe: I guess, but it’s useful to know, right?

Rinko: I guess… Goodnight Assassin…

Osakabe: Right, I’ll just be sitting here watching for attackers with my bats, and making new origami creatures for when we need them. See you in the morning master.

 

**7:00 AM**

 

Arisa: Hey, do you think you could not have your big gray thing floating over me when I sleep?

Anastasia: Please don’t stand so close…

Arisa: Fine, but answer my question!

Anastasia: Viy was protecting you… Can you go a little further...

Arisa: Yeah, well it’s terrifying when you’ve just woken up and a giant black misty thing is floating right over you!

Anastasia: But he wants to keep you safe… A little more back...

Arisa: Why can’t you just watch out for anyone with him not there?! Where does he even go when he isn’t here anyways?

Anastasia: A few more steps…

Arisa: I’m not even in the same room any more! Why don’t you want to be near me at all?

Anastasia: Viy and I don’t like… crowded places…

Arisa: You can’t even stand being in the same room as one other person? Really?

Anastasia: …

Arisa: Ugh! Whatever, just stop having him hover over me as I sleep! I hate it!

 

**8:00** **AM**

 

Elisabeth: Come Master! We have to wake up early in order to take on the day! That’s what idols must do, right?

Aya: Unngg, no, work is so hard that I want to get as much sleep as I can…

Elisabeth: But that’s no good! If we don’t go please the fans as a way to brighten the start of their day then how can we be satisfied as idols!

Aya: PasuPare has a performance this weekend… I need to be rested for that!

Elisabeth: But what about today! We can’t rest while there are fans who need us today!

Aya: I don’t even know how you sound when you sing, if you want to go alone then go ahead, but we can’t do anything together until we take the time to practice harmonizing…

Elisabeth: I see! In that case I’ll sing for you right now!

Aya: No, do it later, I want to sle-

Elisabeth cut Aya off as she began to sing.

The sound was one that could not be described through any known human language.

Elisabeth: So, master? What do you think!

Aya: Um… I’m definitely… Awake now?

Elisabeth: Aren’t you? It’s great, right!

Aya: I’ve… never heard anything like it…

Elisabeth: Aw, is it really that great?

Aya: I don’t think I can do a duet with you…

Elisabeth: What, are you that starstruck? Well hey, what about you? What does your music sound like?

Aya: U-um, here, I have a playlist of it on my phone…

Aya took her phone off her nightstand and after tapping it a few times, Shuwarin☆Drea~min started to play.

…

Elisabeth: It really good! But I’m better, right?

Aya: I’m not sure it’s a fair comparison…

Elisabeth: Oh come on! Give yourself a little more credit!

Aya:  _ That’s not what I meant… _

 

**9:00 AM**

 

Cleopatra: Alright master, let’s try this shop, it seems like it’s pretty high end!

Sayo: Can you remind me why I agreed to do this again?

Cleopatra: Hmm… I don’t think you ever did, you just kind of followed me when I said I was going to get you something whether you came or not.

Sayo: Right…

Cleopatra: Oh, by the way, while you slept I looked at your phone to see what kind of outfit would fit you, and I’ll say, you’re gayer than I expected.

Sayo: EXCUSE ME?

Cleopatra: Come on now, that’s in the past. Let’s go see what kind of outfit we could put together here!

 

…

 

Cleopatra: Damn, why aren’t there any good shops in this city? The clothes aren’t bad, but nothing’s meeting my standards!

Sayo: Most clothes are bought online nowadays, regular shops aren’t as common, it’s mostly just here for people who wear clothes because it’s illegal not to.

Cleopatra: I see! Is there a computer at the house you were given for the Grail War? I didn’t pay much attention to stuff like that.

Sayo: Yeah, there was, I’ll give you a budget and you can surf around if it’ll keep you quiet about it. And let me see what you get before you actually order it! I don’t want you getting anything awful.

Cleopatra: Of course, I’m a woman of fashion! If I’m making an outfit for someone I’m sure as hell not gonna make it clash with their personality!

Sayo: Alright, let’s head back then.

Cleopatra: Let’s!

 

**10:00 AM**

 

Beowulf: So master, the war’s started, when do we get to start bashing skulls?

Lisa: No skull bashing! You don’t get to attack anyone until I say so! 

Beowulf: Sure, sure, but what’s the harm? If I take out the other people then there’ll be fewer who want to kill you!

Lisa: That’s not how this works!

Beowulf: Isn’t it though?

Lisa: Gagh, talking to you is insufferable, why couldn’t I get a nice servant…

Beowulf: There’s a servant in the house right next to yours, can I go to kill that one?

Lisa: No! You’re not going next door and killing Yukina or her servant!

Beowulf: It’d be so easy though!

Lisa: No means no!

Beowulf: Not always.

Lisa: Yes always!

Beowulf: In Bulgaria they’re opposite.

Lisa: And this is Japan! And you’re nordic!

Beowulf: So?

Lisa: This is going nowhere…

Beowulf: I’m going to go fight her.

Lisa: No you’re not! I have to go out to get groceries, you’re coming with me and staying in spirit form the whole time!

Beowulf: Fine, but if anyone attacks you can I kill them?   
Lisa: Only if they attack first!

Beowulf: Right, right.

 

**10:30 AM**

 

Nero: Umu, the cities of your time truly are beautiful! They remind me of my Rome!

Chisato: Right, well, have you seen enough? I don’t want to be out more than necessary. If I’m recognized then it’ll be more trouble than I want.

Nero: Yes, of course, well, why not go to a less populated area? I would like to see what your non-residential areas look like as well! 

Chisato: Alright, fine. But after that we’re going back to my house, understood?

Nero: Yes!

Chisato: Alright, follow me the- oh, that’s Lisa.

Nero: Is that another of the masters in this Grail War? We should keep our distance.

Chisato: But… She’s struggling with those bags, we should help. You’re strong aren’t you?

Nero: If she was struggling she would have her servant help. It’s more danger than it’s worth master!

As they watched, a box fell out of one of the 3 bags Lisa was holding. She tried to lower herself to get it but ended up dropping the bags instead.

Chisato: She’s clearly struggling, I’m going to help her.

Nero: Master!

Chisato: Hey, Lisa! Do you need help with that?

Lisa: Oh- Chisato! Yes, please, that’d be great.

Chisato: You know, if you’re having trouble, you could have your servant help, can’t you?

Lisa: Er, well, I’d rather him not leave spirit form ever, he’s a bit of a loose cannon, emphasis on the loose and the cannon.

Chisato: Well, that’s understandable enough. Saber! Come help us!

Nero: Right…

Beowulf:  _ Master, that servant’s coming closer, it’s dangerous! _

Lisa: It’s fine, don’t do any-

Before Lisa could finish talking, the larged tanned man came out of spirit form - a large red sword aimed at Chisato’s neck.

Before Chisato even realized what was happening, there was a flash of red petals and Nero was stood in front of her, blade locked with Beowulf’s.

Nero: I told you this was a bad idea master! Get back!

Chisato: Lisa! What’s going on!

Lisa: I told you, he’s crazy! I can hardly control him!

As the two servants stood - blades locked - in the street, the other shoppers ran screaming. Lisa grabbed Chisato’s hand and dragged her to the closest shop where they could look out and watch.

 

Beowulf: So, other servant, our masters are gone, do you wanna go at it for real!

Nero: You say that more as an order than a question. I don’t like being told what to do!

Nero pushed her blade back against Beowulf’s and jumped out of his reach.

Beowulf: Ah, you wanna run little lady? I love it when they do that!

Nero: Umu! I’m not running!

Nero ran at Beowulf who raised his sword above his head. He brought his sword down but Nero ducked to the side, avoiding it. She stabbed her blade into Beowulf’s stomach, but the Berserker didn’t flinch. He pulled his arm back and a second blade appeared attached to the first by a chain. He slashed at Nero and she was barely able to pulled her blade out of Beowulf’s body before being launched halfway down the block.

 

Hagumi: What’s going on! Why are there people fighting outside?

Chisato & Lisa: Hagumi!

Hagumi: Huh? Did you both come to buy some croquettes? 

Lisa: Sorry, I just pulled Chisato into the closest store, my servant went crazy and started attacking for no reason!

Sakata: Damn, that’s not golden at all.

Chisato: I take it this is your servant, Hagumi?

Hagumi: Yeah! This is Berserker! He’s super cool! He has a bear friend like Michelle!

Sakata: I don’t think it’s quite the same, but yeah, what should we do about your servant?

Lisa: I… Don’t know…

Sakata: You mind if I try to kill him? Attacking a lady like that… And for no reason you said? Dude’s as rusted as it gets.

Lisa: If you kill him then I’m fine with that. I couldn’t win with a servant like that, so I’d be okay with you killing him.

Sakata: Alright, wish me luck master, And don’t come out, ‘kay?

Hagumi: Alright… be careful!

Sakata: Oh, and if you’re basically withdrawing, you have any problem telling me his True Name? It’ll make the fight easier.

 

Gil: Master, There’s another fight.

Tsugumi: H-huh? Already?!

Gil: Yup, the servant that initiated belongs to a girl with dark brown hair in a ponytail. It’s a bit darker than that Saaya girl. His name’s Beowulf, and he doesn’t seem to be listening to his master.

Tsugumi: That’s probably Lisa… I feel bad for her right now…

Gil: His Noble Phantasm makes his swords disappear, but his fists seek out their target without much thought, so it’s impossible to dodge. The other belongs to a girl with blonde hair. It’s Nero Claudius. Her Noble Phantasm is a reality marble that weakens her opponent and makes her stronger. Seems pretty straight forward. The place it’s modeled after is a Roman cathedral and there’s no cover, so it seems pretty good if she’s fighting an Archer or Assassin.

Tsugumi: Blonde hair can be a few people, like Arisa, Kokoro, or Chisato… I’m not sure which of them it could be…

Gil: Oh, another servant just came out of the shop across the street, dunno who the master is though. His name’s Sakata Kintoki and his Noble Phantasm causes a thunderstorm and anyone he hits with his axe is struck by lightning.

Tsugumi: There’s so much fighting so soon… Saaya was just defending herself in her mind though, and Beowulf is attacking despite what Lisa’s saying though… So it’s not anyone’s fault…

 

Sakata: Yo! Bastard! You getting kicks out of beating on a girl half your size? Pick on someone in your own weight class!

Beowulf: Hah! Who’s talking? You think I can’t take both of you at one? Come on! Just try to beat me!

Sakata: Yo! Lady! For your information, this guy’s Beowulf! Warrior of Scandinavia who killed Grendel and a dragon.

Nero: I see, thanks for the info. Is this a temporary alliance then?

Sakata: Only if you’ll have me of course!

Nero: Umu, I like you. Let’s take him down!

Beowulf: Ahaha! You done with your little meeting now? That’s right! I am Beowulf! Now let’s do this!   
Beowulf raised his blades to the sky and they vanished. He then lowered his fists and looked back and forth between nero in front of him and Sakata to his right, who had yet to draw his axe.

Beowulf struck first, lunging at Sakata who summoned his axe in the path of the other Berserker’s fist, intending to cleave it in two using Beowulf’s own momentum to do so. However, Beowulf’s fist and entire body lowered, going past the axe’s handle and rising to meet Sakata’s chin. The taller berserker was launched upwards, and Nero attempted to slash at Beowulf’s back. Beowulf responded by turning to kick her, which Nero ducked under, however, as she raised her sword to stab Beowulf, his fist came down on her head, knocking her to the ground.

Beowulf raised his fist again to slam down on Nero again, but as he did the sky above him grew dark. Sakata was falling back down above him, his axe glowing with electricity. As he fell, Beowulf dashed out of the way, and Sakata lowered his axe to give chase. With Beowulf off of her, nero was able to stand and retrieved her sword.

Beowulf raised one arm and his swords reappeared in his hands. He turned back to face Sakata who swung his axe. Beowulf attempted to block the axe, but the curved blade allowed it to slip past his blades, and while there wasn’t much force behind it, a bolt of lightning crashed down on Beowulf, though it looked like it hardly affected him.

Nero: Is he defeated?

Sakata: Not quite. That attack took a lot out of me too.

Nero: I’ll finish him then-

 

Down the street, behind Beowulf, a single man in a white robe was walking towards the three servants.

Sakata: Yo! Ruler! What are you doing here?

Jesus: I’ve come to deal with this problem properly. There was a problem in the summoning process. Beowulf is not himself.

Sakata: Well, that’s what madness enhancement does, isn’t it?

Jesus: No, you are correct, however Beowulf’s parameters were incorrectly set. He’s meant to have the lowest rank of madness enhancement, even less than yours, Berserker. If I may ask, could you please hit Beowulf once more with your Noble Phantasm? If you do, I can reset his parameters and bring him to normal once again.

Sakata: Alright, just gotta get one hit, eh?

Nero: Well then, allow me to assist with my own Noble Phantasm!

Sakata: Hah! No need! 

Sakata lunged at Beowulf, bringing his axe down towards him. The axe was stopped by Beowulf’s blades this time, but Sakata kicked the shorter man in the leg, causing him to lose balance, and Beowulf was struck again. This time, when the lightning crashed down, Beowulf fell over with a scream.

Jesus: Thank you, you may now both leave.

Sakata: Sorry, but we’ve been told to eliminate this guy from the Grail War, why can’t we just kill him now?

Jesus: It’s no fair for master Imai to be eliminated without being able to meet her proper servant. As such, by my status as a Ruler, I order you to stay your blades and allow this servant and his master to survive!

Sakata: Tch, fine, not like we have a choice at this point…

Jesus: Now then, please return to your masters. 

The two servant’s returned to the Kitazawa family’s shop and their masters, who had seen the entire ordeal.

Lisa: So, Ruler is making Beowulf less insane?

Sakata: Yeah, seems like it. Apparently his madness enhancement was set wrong when he was summoned. Probably some overlap with someone else your relic could have summoned.

Chisato: I see, well, Lisa, here.

Lisa: Huh? Why are you giving me money?

Chisato: If it weren’t for all this your groceries wouldn’t have been destroyed. I wanted to help you pay for new ones. And I’ll help you carry them back to your house.

Lisa: H-Hey! You don’t have to do that! It’s not your fault Beowulf attacked for no reason!

Chisato: I insist, take it Lisa.

Lisa: but this is more than I even spent on my groceries in the first place!

Chisato: Alright, then next time we have joint practice at CiRCLE you can treat me to lunch.

Lisa: Alright, fine. If that’s what you want.

Hagumi: Hagumi will come with you too! I can help carry your bags!

Lisa: Geez, you’re all too nice!

Chisato: Saber? What’s wrong? You look depressed.

Nero: … I didn't get to do anything in the fight…

Sakata: Yeah, you were pretty useless.

Chisato: Not helping!

Nero: I’m gonna stay in spirit form for a while… I’ll come out if you’re dying, okay master?

Chisato: Alright, have fun I guess.

Jesus: Master Imai, the problem with your servant has been resolved. He will be stuck in spirit form until tomorrow morning. I ask that you allow him to reintroduce himself, and if anything like this ever happens where you can’t control your servant you use one of your command seals.

Lisa, Chisato, & Hagumi: Command seals?

Jesus: …

Jesus: Oh no…

Lisa: Is there something you forgot to explain?

Jesus: … We will be having an emergency meeting tomorrow. As such there will be an extra grace period from 11 AM through 2 PM. Please be at CiRCLE by noon…

As he finished speaking the Ruler bowed and left the meat shop. 

Chisato: So… I guess even martyrs mess up.

Lisa: Well, let’s just go get my groceries. I guess I’m servantless until tomorrow morning.

Sakata: I’ll help carry the bags too, ain’t golden to make all you ladies do the lifting.

 

**12:00 PM**

 

Misaki: So… You’re an Assassin, right? So how do you fight? You don’t seem to have any weapons on you.

Jekyll: Well, I’m an Assassin, so it’s important my weapon isn’t obvious, right?

Jekyll twirled his hand and a knife appeared inside it.

Misaki: Wait what? Where did that come from?

Jekyll: Well, that’s the secret, isn’t it?

Misaki: I guess…

Jekyll: ...There’s a servant coming.

Misaki: Excuse me?

Jekyll: They’re going to the door… I’ll go great them. You stay back, alright master?

Misaki: R-right, don’t fight if you don’t have to of course.

Jekyll: Yes, of course, there’s no reason for me to attack them first.

…

Jesus: Why hello Assassin, is the master Okusawa here?

Misaki: Oh, it’s the Ruler.

Jesus: Yes, I am going to be having everyone come to CiRCLE tomorrow. There will be a ceasefire from 11 AM until 2 PM like on Tuesdays. There is something vital I must explain.

Misaki: Right… I’ll be there, thanks for telling me.

Jesus: You’re very welcome, thank you for listening.

 

**1:00 PM**

 

Hina: Hmm… I miss sis! When can she come home?

Rama: It’s when the Grail War ends, isn’t it?

Hina: But that seems so faaaaar… I want her to come home sooner!

Rama: Well, there’s nothing we can do about that.

Hina: I don’t wanna wait for her to lose or the war to end for her to come home!

Rama: If you don’t want to wait then why not eliminate her yourself? If eliminating her doesn’t kill her in this Grail War then there’s no downside, right?

Hina: But I don’t wanna hurt her!

Rama: Just have me beat her servant then. I’m quite strong you know.

Hina: Oh! Good idea Saber! So if we beat her servant then sis can come home?

Rama: Yes, that’s what I was saying.

Hina: Boppin’! So we know what to do now!

Rama: Well, I recommend making a strong plan first. If we go in sword first we’ll almost certainly get crushed.

Hina: Right… We’ll wait a bit to think of a good way to get sis back!

 

**2:00 PM**

 

Tae: Hm… Servants are summoned the way they see themselves, right?

Astolfo: Yeah.

Tae: You’re not a boy or a girl, and you’re a servant so you don’t have bodily functions, right?

Astolfo: Yup.

Tae: Does that mean there’s just nothing between your legs? Is it just like, smooth or something?

Astolfo: Yes actually…

Tae: Alright, cool.

Astolfo: You know, you take this really easily, it’s nice.

Tae: Well? It’s not that confusing. You’re just Astolfo, nothing extra.

Astolfo: Yup! I’m me! Paladin of Charlemagne!

Tae: You’re a rider, do you ride something?

Astolfo: Huh? Oh, yeah! His name is Hippogriff!

Tae: Can I meet him?

Astolfo: Sure, let’s go outside!

Tae: Yeah!

…

Tae: He’s cute, I like him.

Astolfo: Isn’t he?

Tae: Yup!

 

**3:00 PM**

 

Drake: So, master, where are we going exactly?

Kokoro: I’m looking around town to see if anyone is sad! I don’t like people being sad, so I go around town sometimes and try to make people smile!

Drake: I see, a nice thing for a city folk! I’ve always seen the rich folk as uptight and bitchy, but you’re pretty damn cool!

Kokoro: Bitchy? What’s that mean?

Behind Kokoro, Drake saw a woman in a black suit holding up a sign that read “Do  **_NOT_ ** teach Master Tsurumaki what any vulgar language!”

Drake: Ah, nothing, don’t worry about it… Let’s go find people to make smile, okay?

Kokoro: Yeah! Let’s go!

With a new burst of energy, Kokoro bolted off down the street. Even as a servant, Drake had to put in effort to keep up with her.

Drake: Damn, master, you’re fast!

Kokoro: Hm? Look! Over there! That little girl is crying!

Drake: Should we go see what’s wrong then?

Kokoro: Of course!

Kokoro: Hey, little girl, what’s wrong? Do you want help?

Girl: My… My cat! I-I can’t find him!

Drake: A cat huh? What’s he look like? We’ll see what we can do for you.

Girl: He’s… He’s… *sob* He has black fur and he has one black and one green eye… His name is Kalla!

Kokoro: Alright! We’ll help you look for Kalla! I’m Kokoro! This is Rider!

Girl: Rider? That’s a funny name…

Drake: Yeah, it is, isn’t it. Parents must not have like me much, eh?

Girl: Hehe, you’re funny miss!

Kokoro: Hmm… A cat… black fur…

Drake: Hey, master, you think you can talk to the girl a bit more? I’m gonna go look for Kalla.

Kokoro: Alright! Come back when you find her!

Drake: Of course.

Kokoro started talking to the girl and Drake walked out of the park. As she turned the corner around the fence, she saw another, different woman in a black suit, and she was holding a cat with black fur, and one green eye and one black eye.

Drake: Damn, just who are you? I can tell you work for master at the least, but finding the cat that quick?

Suit: Please just call us the suits. We work for the Tsurumaki household and were told by her father to do everything we can to make sure Master Tsurumaki is happy. That includes helping in her goal to make everyone smile. Please do not tell her we found the cat. She knows who we are and what we do, but if she grows closer with you it will improve her standings in the Grail War. We have been ordered not to help directly. So we’ll be doing what we can to help you help her, Sir Rider.

Drake: Her own personal team of workers who do everything and anything she wants. This girl really is something, isn’t she?

…

Girl: And he likes this one little ball toy… I tried shaking it to make him come but I dropped it and… and…

Drake: Hey, kid, is this him?

Girl: Huh? Huh?! Kalla! That’s him!

Drake: Great! Here ya go kid, take him right home, okay? And make sure he knows the area well before you let him wander around, okay? A well trained cat can even do shopping for ya at the market, I’ve sold to a few cats myself even!

Girl: Thank you so much miss! Kalla! I’m so happy!

Kokoro: See Rider! Doesn’t it feel great making people smile!

Drake: Yeah, I see why you like it so much! Hm? What’s this little ball here?

Girl: Ah! Kalla’s ball toy! You found that too!

Drake: Oh, this is yours too? Here you go then. Take it and get home.

Girl: Yeah! Thank you again Miss funny name!

Drake: Heh, that kid’ll be a good one when she’s older. Hopefully nothing happens to her to mess that up.

Kokoro: Come on! Let’s go find someone else to make smile!

Drake: ‘Course master! Let’s do it!

 

**4:00 PM**

 

Kanon: So… Berserker… You said you would protect me, what do you-

Asterios: I can… Kill!

Kanon: Please don’t kill anyone!!!

Asterios: Then how… win… impossible!

Kanon: Oh, well, you can fight for the Grail War, but don’t hurt any random people!

Asterios: Yes… nice lady… master…

Kanon: So um, other than kill, what can you-

Asterios: I am… Strong! I carry… master!

Kanon: Huh? What do you- ah!

Asterios had walked closer to Kanon and lowered himself to lift Kanon and place her on his shoulder.

Kanon: U-um, Berserker, I think I’m gonna fall!

Asterios: Hold onto… My horn…

Kanon: O-okay… C-can I get down now? I can walk myself…

Asterios: Right… If you… get tired… I carry… yes!

Kanon: Yeah, if I ask you to carry me then you can carry me!

Asterios: Master… Nice! Like my… new master!

Kanon: You’re a very sweet Berserker!

Asterios: Master… Can ask… one thing?

Kanon: Hm? What is it?

Asterios: Can say… my name?

Kanon: Huh? You’re Asterios, right?

Asterios: Yes! Great master! I’m not… monster!

Kanon: Of course not! You’re too sweet to be a monster!

Asterios: Thank you… Master!

 

**5:00 PM**

 

Ran: So…

Ryoma: We’re not doing much, are we?

Ran: We have that emergency meeting tomorrow… We probably shouldn’t do anything until then…

Ryoma: Yeah…

Ran: …

Ryoma: …

Oryo: Oryo-san is bored…

Ryoma: Just hold on Oryo, we can do stuff tomorrow, okay?

Oryo: Hmm… Tomorrow…

Ran: Guess I’ll have to keep the promise you made, huh?

Ryoma: Yeah, sorry about that master. So, what do you think we’ll be doing? Any immediate ideas? Or are you gonna play by ear?

Ran: I may. May not. We’ll see what happens.

Ryoma: Right, well…

Ran: I’m gonna get some guitar practice…

Ryoma: Alright, I’ll just relax here and listen.

Oryo: Oryo-san likes music! Can master play something gentle?

Ran: It’s not our usual style but we do have one or two songs on the gentle side, I guess I’ll practice with those.

 

**8:00 PM**

 

Kasumi: Look! Orion! That’s you! That constellation there!   
Orion: I see, yes of course, I understand exactly where you’re pointing…

Artemis: …

Kasumi: See there? Those three stars in a line? That’s your belt! Those three are alnitak, alnilam, and mintaka!

Orion: I see, of course, those names mean so much to me of course…

Artemis: …

Kasumi: Hey hey! And look! You see that super bright one? That’s betelgeuse! It’s gonna blow up soon and be all bright and shiny and we’ll even be able to see it at daytime!

Orion: Right right, I see, I understand….

Artemis: Darling…

Orion: Of course, right, I see…

Artemis: Stop! Being! The! Only! One! Master! Wants! To! Talk! To!

Kasumi: Hm? Hey Orion, who’s that lady?

Artemis: AAGHHH!!!!

Artemis grabbed orion and started waving him around wildly before releasing him out the window and sending him flying so far that Kasumi couldn’t even see him start to fall.

After a moment, a blue light formed and turned into Orion once again.

Orion: What was that for! I wasn’t doing anything!

Artemis: Master isn’t talking to me at all1 She doesn’t even know who I am!

Kasumi: ???

Orion: Master, this is Artemis, the goddess of the hunt and maidens. Please talk to her more so she doesn’t kill me…

Kasumi: Nice to meet you Artemis!

Artemis: Nice to… Meet you too…

Orion: See? Just like that!

Artemis: I need more conversation than that!

Kasumi: You’re a goddess, right? Doesn’t that make you super strong?

Artemis: Huh? Oh, no, my parameters as a spirit are lower because I’m tied to Orion. The only reason I’m here is because darling is useless without me!

Kasumi: Ohhh. I see I see.

Orion: She doesn’t see.

Kasumi: Not at all!

Artemis: Well, basically think of me as Artemis but weaker.

Kasumi: Alright, I get it now!

Artemis: Don’t think that means I’m weak though! I’m a weaker form of a goddess! That still leaves a lot of space! I’m plenty powerful!

Kasumi: Alright! So you can shoot people, right?

Artemis: Yeah! With my bow!

Kasumi: What else do you do?

Artemis: Well, my Noble Phantasm let’s me use the power of a star to shoot my opponent with an nearly unavoidable arrow that drains their magical energy!

Orion: She can use stars to make other servants weaker.

Kasumi: You use stars too! Why didn’t you say so!

Artemis: Oh, I didn’t think you would have such a positive reaction!

Orion: You actually wanted more…

Kasumi: Hey hey, you wanna look at the stars with me until I go to bed?

Artemis: Of course master! Come on darling, let’s watch the stars together!

 

**Thursday, 12:00 PM**

 

Jesus: thank you all for arriving on time, even if just barely for some of you. Now then, there are two matters I wish to discuss.

Chisato: Well, i know one of them is the command seals you must have forgotten to mention.

Jesus Y-Yes… I’m sure you all noticed the red marks on your hand.

Ran: Pretty hard to miss.

Maya: I just assumed it was proof that we were the ones that summoned our servants…

Jesus: Well, those are your command seals. There are three of them there, and if you use one you can’t get any more. Now then, for what they do!

Lisa: The part that matters...

Jesus: If your servant is refusing your orders, you can use them to force your servant into doing things. The only thing the servant will not do even with the power of a command seal is suicide. You can also use them to make your servant’s abilities more powerful, or refill their mana!

Sayo: And how you use them?

Jesus: That’s simple! You do is say “By the power of the command seal, I order thee…” Followed by your command! Does everyone understand the basis?

Yukina: Yes, now the second thing you wished to discuss?

Jesus: During the confrontation with master Imai’s servant, I came to the realization that the fact there are multiple servants with the same class makes communication difficult. As such, I want all of your servants to name colours to be called! You don’t need to say their class, you can keep that private if you wish. An example would be “Blue Saber: in which I just want you to say blue. And don’t worry about having the same colour as someone else, as long as it’s a different class it’ll be okay! Now then, let’s go in a circle!

 

Kasumi: Mine says white.

Tae: Mine says white too.

Rimi: Purple.

Saaya: Black

Arisa: White…

Ran: Gray.

Moca: Red.

Himari: Pink!

Tomoe: Black.

Tsugumi: Gold.

Aya: Pink.

Hina: Orange.

Chisato: Red.

Maya: Green.

Eve: Pink.

Yukina: Blue.

Sayo: Blue.

Lisa: Mine can’t talk to me right now, but let’s go with Brown.

Ako: Black!

Rinko: Pink.

Kokoro: Pink!

Kaoru: Red.

Hagumi: Gold!

Kanon: Black.

Misaki: Gray.

 

Jesus: And that’s all 25 of you! And luckily there’s no overlap of colours and classes. Wonderful! Now that you’re all colour coded, I can more easily talk to you all! Now then, any standard conversation you wish to have?

Moca: Saaya attacked my servant when she went to get bread…

Saaya: That’s-!

Tsugumi: Yeah… I saw it since I live across the street… But I’m sure it was just because Moca has a Berserker! Her nature as a Berserker probably was just off putting and Saaya’s servant would have tried to protect her!

Saaya: Yes! That’s exactly what happened!

Moca: Oohhh… Okay, that makes sense…

Chisato: There was another fight as well, though Ruler ended up resolving it. It involved myself, Lisa, and Hagumi, and apparently there was something wrong with Lisa’s servant.

Lisa: Right, he’s incapacitated now so I guess I’m a pretty easy target before my servant comes back.

Jesus: Which is why I ask you not target Master Imai until tomorrow morning. I do wish to keep this war fair.

Arisa: There have been two fights already but it still feels like we’re at square one.

Maya: Well, we’ll see what happens the rest of this week, right?

Ran: Yeah, we’ll see.

Kaoru: Ah, that reminds me, I do have one thing to say.

Kokoro: Hm? What is it Kaoru?

Kaoru: The Great Bard is not very confident in her strength, and as such, we will not be attacking anyone. We simply wish to watch the battles unfold and will not be trying to get in anyone’s way. So please do not attack us either. I wish to spend as much time together as possible.

Everyone: …

Chisato: Well, I sure wonder who Kaoru’s servant is.

Saaya: Yes, of course, it’s a mystery.

Misaki: Absolutely no way of knowing…

Shakespeare:  _ Her? _

Kaoru: ???

Jesus: Well, if nobody else wants to say anything, it’s getting to be about time we end this emergency meeting. Please all return home and enjoy your afternoons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first two battle scenes have been written! I had fun writing this chapter and I hope you enjoyed reading it! Next chapter should be fun too so I'm looking forward to writing more!


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With battle having already begun, more of the girls and their servants take action, while others continue to avoid conflict or hurting others.

**Thursday 4:00 PM**

 

Shakespeare: Master… You seem to have made a mistake…

Kaoru: What do you mean?

Shakespeare: You referred to me by the name you have given me, rather than my class, being Caster. It seems all the other masters know of my True Name now…

Kaoru: Why’s that so bad?

Shakespeare: Well, if they know my True Name they know what I’ve done in life, that is to say, not much beyond my writing.

Kaoru: And the issue with that? 

Shakespeare: Knowing a servant’s True Name can tell you all of their abilities. The other masters potentially now exactly what I can do now. If they wish to, they would have a great advantage in a battle against us.

Kaoru: I asked them not to attack us though.

Shakespeare: Well, I guess we can only hope they listen.

 

**4:30 PM**

 

Nero: Master, who is this Great Bard the other master referred to? You made it seem like you knew.

Chisato: Shakespeare. No question about it.

Nero: The playwright?

Chisato: Who else?

Nero: Master, I wish to eliminate the master who made the mistake of exposing her servant’s True Name.

Chisato: Hm? Why is that? Kaoru specifically said that she and Shakespeare wished not to fight.

Nero: I was nothing but a punching bag in the fight with the mad Beowulf. I wish to prove my capabilities in battle to you!

Chisato: Well you can do that against someone who actually wishes to take part in the war as a war rather than an event to watch.

Nero: And if the master lies? What if she has a different servant? Or what if Shakespeare is actually more powerful than either of them claim?

Chisato: A fair point, but then you would likely be marching to your death, right? That would make this a trap.

Nero: That’s…

Chisato: It’s true is what it is. Now then, if you wish to fight that badly I do have an idea, though if the conflict is not resolved within 30 minutes then I ask you retreat. No matter how the fight looks, I will want you to retreat. Understood?

Nero: Of course master, that should be more than enough time for me to prove myself!

 

**5:00 PM**

 

Enkidu: Master, your phone just received a message.

Maya: Hm? What’s it say? Who’s it from?

Enkidu: The sender is listed as Chisato. The message says “My servant seems to have some sort of complex, so she will be fighting you tomorrow. You don’t need to kill her, though you can if you want. I’ve told her to give up and retreat after 30 minutes. Just try not to die, she’s got a big enough head as it is. Meet us at the park at noon.”

Maya: …

Maya: What.

Enkidu: It seems another master plans to attack us tomorrow, and we’ll have to survive for half an hour.

Maya: Yeah, I got that, I just… What?

Enkidu: Well, either way we should be prepared for battle. I’ll be sure to stay alert tonight in case they decide to attack then.

Maya: R-Right, so, how do you fight anyways?

Enkidu: Hm? That’s a strange question master.

Maya: What do you mean?

Enkidu: I myself am a weapon, so of course I use myself.

Maya: Oh, yeah, I guess that makes sense…

Enkidu: So, master, do you think you’ll be ready? We don’t know anything about our opponent’s servant.

Maya: You’re right… I have an idea for that though, it may not be much, but it’ll hopefully be something

 

_ Text conversation _

 

_ Maya: Hey, I have a question _

_ Hagumi: What is it Maya? _

_ Maya: You saw Chisato’s servant, right? _

_ Hagumi: Yeah! She was fighting Lisa’s _

_ Maya: What was she like? How did she fight? _

_ Hagumi: Oh, uh, she didn’t really do much, she just got punched a lot _

_ Maya: Well did she have a weapon? _

_ Hagumi: Oh yeah! It was a super cool red sword! _

_ Maya: What kind of sword was it? _

_ Hagumi: Huh? Um… I’m not sure… _

_ Maya: Alright, that’s okay _

_ Hagumi: Why do you wanna know about Chisato’s servant so much? _

_ Maya: Oh, she said she was going to fight me _

_ Hagumi: WHAT???? _

_ Maya: Yeah, she said her servant has some complex or something, so she wants me to fight her for half an hour. _

_ Hagumi: WHY YOU THOUGH???? _

_ Maya: I’m not sure, maybe she trusts me not to lose in those 30 minutes? _

_ Hagumi: Be careful Maya!!! I’m sure you can last that long! _

_ Maya: Right, I'll try my best! _

 

**6:00 PM**

 

Ran: Hey, Oryo, do you think you can last until tomorrow? We can go out then.

Oryo: Why can Oryo-san not fight today? You said Oryo-san could fight today, master.

Ryoma: Hey, Oryo, time was thrown off by the emergency meeting, tomorrow we’ll have the whole day, so we’ll be free to go then, okay?

Oryo: Oryo-san likes you less now master.

Ryoma: Look, don’t worry about her, she’s petty, she’ll be back to normal after we get a chance to fight tomorrow.

Ran: Are you sure?

Ryoma: Of course, I’ve spent enough time with her to know that much!

Ran: Fair enough, so, why’d you pick to be the Gray Rider?

Ryoma: Well, I'm white and she’s black, combined it makes gray. Pretty simple but it works, right?

Ran: I guess.

Ryoma: So, you wanna play your guitar some more? Oryo liked it a lot, she was pretty much silent all night thanks to it.

Ran: Alright, I’ll play our more usual style tonight.

 

**7:00 PM**

 

Saaya: Hey, I wanted to figure something out now rather than later.

Anne: What is it master?

Saaya: What should I call you both? I shouldn’t be using your True Names but I can’t just call you Rider since there’s two of you.

Mary: Right, combat will be more difficult to orchestrate if you can’t refer to us individually.

Anne: Well, together we’re the Black Rider, but why not just call Mary black, and me red? The only reds we had were the one we know is a Berserker, the one we know is Shakespeare who is definitely not a Rider, and then one other from the girl in the fight with two other Berserkers.

Saaya: Moca’s servant, Kaoru’s, and Chisato’s.

Mary: We know two of them definitely aren’t Riders, so I think it’s safe to hope the last one isn’t a Rider and just go with that.

Saaya: Alright, so in combat I’ll call Anne, Red, and Mary, Black, right?

Anne: Exactly!

Saaya: Great, that’s one problem solved. Well, I have to wake up early to help with the bakery again so I’m going to sleep.

Mary: Didn’t you just close the bakery though? Do you do anything else?

Saaya: Y-Yes, it’s just that we’re busy and need the extra hands right now!

Anne: Alright, but don’t overwork yourself master, we have to take the offensive eventually. If you tire yourself out before then it’ll hurt us too.

Saaya: I know, I know. I’ll be able to rest this weekend.

Mary: And then we’ll take someone out?

Saaya: We’ll see when we get there, a lot can happen in a few days.

 

**8:00 PM**

 

Rinko: That went well… We killed most of the rare enemies and found most of the chests… 

Osakabe: So you’re done?

Rinko: Yeah… Did you want to play more?

Osakabe: Actually, I have more information from my birds.

Rinko: Oh? What is it?

Osakabe: The fight with the Berserker at the one master’s bakery, the other servant involved is a Rider. Also, there’s two of them.

Rinko: Two? But we all were only supposed to summon one servant…

Osakabe: Well, she had two, that’s all I know. I don’t have anything more specific.

Rinko: Alright… Thanks Assassin…

Osakabe: Right, I’m going to take a nap now.

Rinko: I thought servants don’t have to sleep or anything?

Osakabe: I still like it.

Rinko: Oh… That makes sense.

 

**8:00 PM**

 

Ako: That dungeon was too easy! Oh well, it was fun playing with Rinrin still!

Hassan: Right, Lord mage, I do have one concern.

Ako: Hm? What is it?

Hassan: We’ve hardly discussed any plans for the war.

Ako: Is that important?

Hassan: Considering it’s the reason for my summoning, I consider it to be.

Ako: Hm… Well, heavy talk is hard when it’s already dark out, so why not talk about you?

Hassan: What do you mean by that?

Ako: Tell me about yourself! I wanna know more about the cool stuff you did!

Hassan: Well, my story isn’t exactly a light topic either, but I would be happy to share it with you, Lord Mage.

Ako: Oh! First thing I wanna know! What’s with the big black thing on your arm?

Hassan: Ah, going right into the deep end are we? Well, I should start that story with an explanation of Hassan-i-Sabbah. We were likely the greatest assassin cult of all time. We lasted for generations, with many who would become called the Old Man of the Mountain. Those who were given the name of Hassan all were the best of their generation. They had a special skill that no other could replicate. As a young assassin I wished to become the Hassan, however I had no special skill.

Ako: How’d you become one then?!

Hassan: Patience, Lord Mage, I’m explaining it as simply as I am able. So, since I had no particular skill, I chose to give myself something special.

Ako: You said your name was Cursed Arm, so is that what that is?

Hassan: Yes, I fused myself with the spirit Shaytan. My arm is that of the spirit. The reason I cover it is not only to keep my identity secret, but also to protect you, Lord Mage. My arm itself is a death curse, and if I were to touch you with it, the damage would likely be fatal to a human.

Ako: That’s-!

Hassan: Terrifying? I’m sure, it’s not a gentle cur-

Ako: So cool! Does that mean you can grab people to kill them? That sounds super strong! You’re so cool Assassin!

Hassan: Wh-What? I must say, I didn’t expect this kind of response, but yes, you are right. My Noble Phantasm, Zabaniya, creates a copy of my opponent and I then crush their heart with my cursed arm. This is an almost certain death for most, only the strongest of will can survive, and even they will fall in time from its effects.

Ako: That’s so cool!!! I wanna see! I wanna see!

Hassan: Haha! Well, in time Lord Mage, in time. It’s best not to use it unless absolutely necessary.

Ako: But I wanna see it!

Hassan: You can see it when I have to use it in a battle-

Ako: …

Hassan: You’ll see it before the war ends! I swear on my honour as a Hassan!

Ako: …

Hassan: Please stop looking at me like that…

Ako: …

Hassan: If you wish to take an offensive approach in the war you can see it sooner…

Ako: Alright! We have to fight someone soon then! I wanna see your cool arm!

Hassan: Whoever we fight is up to you Lord mage, I only follow your orders.

 

**9:00 PM**

 

Hina: Hey! Saber!

Rama: Yes master? Have you decided on a plan of attack?

Hina: Yup! And we’re going tomorrow night!

Rama: A night attack? If stealth is your plan then I hate to break it to you but Servants can detect each other, so that won’t work since I’m not an Assassin.

Hina: No, it’s not a stealth plan, I just thought night would be the good time to do it!

Rama: Well what is the plan?

Hina: Right! I have to tell you!

…

Rama: I see, it sounds like a fair plan, it would give us the initiative in the battle, that’s for sure.

Hina: It’s a boppin’ plan right?! It’ll definitely work to bring sis back!

Rama: We’ll see tomorrow. You’ll be an important part of this too, don’t mess up on your end.

Hina: Of course! It’ll be easy!

Rama: Well, I can’t say I don’t admire the confidence, now make sure to sleep well so you can win.

 

 **10:00** **PM**

 

Moca: Heeeey, Berserker.

Nightingale: What is it?

Moca: I have something else I want you to do.

Nightingale: Being?

Moca: Write an apology for Saaya.

Nightingale: Who?

Moca: The person you were fighting when you got my bread.

Nightingale: What do I have to apologize for? I had no intention to attack until she did.

Moca: Did you even know she was a master?

Nightingale: No, but if I did I would have shot her immediately.

Moca: …

Nightingale: …

Moca: You have to apologize.

Nightingale: Why should I apologize for fighting an opponent?

Moca: Because, I don’t want to be banned from the bakery.

Nightingale: If you have need for bread I can steal it.

Moca: No! No stealing! Apologize to her!

Nightingale: I will not apologize for completing orders!

Moca: Fine! I’ll use the command seal to make you!

Nightingale: Would you truly use a command seal for something so simple?

Moca: Yes! So do it! Using the power of the command seal I’m ordering you to write an apology to Saaya!

Nightingale said nothing as she took a pen and a piece of paper and started writing, a grimace on her face.

 

**Friday 7:00 AM**

 

Jekyll: Master, I have prepared tea for your morning.

Misaki: Um? Thanks? What’s the occasion?

Jekyll: There’s not much I can do for you while keeping watch, and I’ve seen you prepare it every morning when you wake up. As such I’ve taken it upon myself to aid you in its preparation.

Misaki: Thanks I guess, usually people see me more as a coffee type.

Jekyll: Of course, if there’s no plans for attack any time soon then all I can do is aid you in your day to day life.

Misaki: Well I appreciate it. If this still isn’t over after next week I’ll have to end up taking you with me to my classes, so that’ll be interesting.

Jekyll: Ah, I had assumed you were not in schooling after this time, so I take it you have a vacation?

Misaki: Yeah, my school’s on break this week and next, though my bandmate Kaoru’s school is ending break this week, so they’ll be back in class next week.

Jekyll: I see. Hopefully there won’t be added complications caused by the reconvening of your classes.

Misaki: Well, we’ll see. Kokoro’s the only one in my class that’s in this war, and she’s definitely not the type to attack out of nowhere. So we shouldn’t have to worry about that at least.

Jekyll: That’s good. So, master, is there anything else you would like my assistance in?

Misaki: No, I’m good, thanks for the offer though. Having a classy Brit for a servant is pretty nice.

Jekyll: Please, I wouldn’t call myself classy, but I appreciate the compliment. Should you need me all you must do is call.

 

**8:00 AM**

 

Lisa: So, you’re the fixed Beowulf?

Beowulf: Yeah, sorry about how I was before I’m normally E- rank on my madness enhancement, but somehow I got set to EX instead. Trust me, I’m a lot easier to talk to like this. I’m even sane enough to make tea while only spilling half of it!

Lisa: Alright, well, I won’t be having you do that, but that’s good to know. So, wanna just relax until something comes up? Yesterday was enough of a day for me.

Beowulf: Yeah, I can wait. Long as I get to fight something eventually then I’ll be fine.

Lisa: So, you still like fighting I guess.

Beowulf: Yeah, that’s still the same, but that desire doesn’t control me anymore. Kinda sucks that two of the others know my True Name now though.

Lisa: Yeah, sorry about that, I really intended to let you die then, hope you don’t hold that against me.

Beowulf: Don’t worry, I get it, I was kind of a dick.

Lisa: Glad you’re so understanding now!

 

**8:30 AM**

 

Ryoma: Well you sure wanted to do this early.

Ran: Why do you sound tired? Servants don;t have to sleep.

Ryoma: I dunna, blame it on the dim light of dawn.

Ran: Better not make the fighting any harder for you.

Ryoma: Nah, it’ll be fine. Oryo’ll be the one in the action anyways, right?

Ran: What? Are the sword and pistol for show then?

Ryoma: Alright, alright, guess I’ll fight too.

Oryo: It’s not nice to make Oryo-san do everything… Ryoma’s a meanie!

Ran: Now that I think about it, isn’t it a problem that she uses your true name like that?

Ryoma: Oh it definitely is, but trying to make her change that would probably be harder than overthrowing the shogunate was.

Ran: Alright, well, here we are, this is who we’ll be attacking.

Oryo: Which one? Oryo-san detects two servants…

Ryoma: She’s right, there’s one in that house, and another in that one. Are two of the masters neighbors?

Ran: Yeah, but Lisa just got her servant back, she probably won’t get involved.

Ryoma: Alright, if you say so.

Ran: So, do we bust through the window or take the front door?

Oryo: Or we could bust through the front door.

Ryoma: Up to you, whaddya wanna do? You’re the strategist here.

Ran: Her room is right across from Lisa’s, so if she’s there it’d be easy to bust in, if not then the front door is probably better.

Ryoma: Want Oryo to peak through?

Ran: Go for it.

Ryoma: So which window is it?

Ran: That one.

…

Oryo: Empty.

Ran: Alright, front door it is.

 

Yukina was sitting on the couch in her living room listening to recordings of Roselia’s practice while doing the work she had gotten to do during her break from classes. Suddenly, her doorbell rang.

...

Yukina didn’t hear it over her music.

Da Vinci stood in front of Yukina and pointed at her ear after getting her attention.

Yukina: What is it?

Da Vinci: Someone just rang the doorbell. Also, they’ve been lingering for a while but there’s a servant.

Yukina: Go see who it is.

…

Da Vinci opened the door and saw Ran standing alone outside.

Da Vinci: It’s a girl with black hair and a red streak!

Yukina: Slam the door on her.

Da Vinci: Okay~☆

Da Vinci slammed the door in Ran’s face before she could say anything and turned to walk away.

As she walked away, the door and the wall around it were blown to bits. Da Vinci turned to see a man dressed in a white suit now standing next to the edgy looking girl, and what for a second looked like a dragon but now looked like a girl floating above the man in the white suit.

Da Vinci: I don’t think they liked that!

Yukina: You don’t say.

Ryoma pulled out his pistol and shot it at the only target he could see, and Da Vinci raised her artificial arm to block it. In response her arm detached and flew towards him with an open palm. As it grew closer it began to shoot fire from a hole in the center. 

Da Vinci:  _ Master, climb out the window and run away. They can detect me since I’m a servant but they won’t be able to detect you! _

Ryoma dodged to the left of the flying arm which then turned course and returned to attach to Da Vinci. When she looked back the girl that seemed to have turned into a dragon was flying directly at her face. She ducked to side and Oryo extended her leg to kick Da Vinci. Her foot made contact, but stopped in its tracks. Da Vinci caught her leg with her artificial arm and pulled it down. As Ryoma watched he saw Da Vinci jump up and put her hand up to Oryo’s neck. In her hand was a glisten of metal, a pocket knife.

Ryoma aimed his katana at Da Vinci’s exposed arm and she moved Oryo’s to cover it. He aimed at her leg and she moved that, he aimed at her hip and she blocked that as hell.

Ryoma: Tch, fine, can’t really do anything myself in this situation.

Da Vinci: So, you- wait, where’s your master?

Ryoma: Not sure, said she had something else to do. Kinda rude to leave your servant to fight while you do your chores, eh? Even took my gun with her.

Da Vinci: Man, and I thought my master was a bit- wait.

Da Vinci:  _ Master, I think the other master is chasing you! Run! _

 

Yukina:  _ She sure is good at stating the obvious, isn’t she. _

In front of Yukina was Ran, and in her hand was the gun she had already used to shoot Yukina’s arm.

Yukina: How did you even get that? Your servant used a gun on mine, I heard the shot. Doesn’t seem like the type of thing a florist would have normally.

Ran: He gave it to me when I left, pretty obvious, isn’t it? But we can talk after Ruler revives you.

Yukina:  _ She’s too far for me to disarm her, and there’s nothing I can hide behind. There’s really nothing I can do here, is there? _

 

Beowulf: Yo, master, you’ve got a text.

Lisa: Alright, can you bring me my phone?

Beowulf: Catch.

Lisa: Hey wait-

Lisa reached her arm out in a panic and was miraculously able to catch her phone.

Lisa: Don’t throw it, it could break!

Beowulf: Sorry about that, what’s it say?

Lisa: Let’s see…

 

_ Yukinya☆: Ran. Help. _

 

As Ran stood above Yukina, she heard a shout behind her, which caused her to pull the trigger as she turned. Above her, she saw a large man with a red pair of red blades. She back away as Beowulf landed in front of her.

Ran: RIDER! WE’VE GOT A PROBLEM!

 

Ryoma: Geez, doesn’t she realize she doesn’t have to shout? Hearing everything she says in my mind kinda works that way... Well, Oryo, you take care of her.

Da Vinci: W-Wait what? You’re just leaving?!

Oryo: Ryoma’s a meanie, isn’t he? Leaving a lady like this…

Da Vinci: Ryoma? And your name is Oryo… dragon... Does that mean he’s Ryoma Sakamoto? The hero of the Satsuma Choshu alliance? And you’re-

Oryo: Oh, you know. I guess I have to kill you then.

Da Vinci: W-Wait!

Oryo slipped out of Da Vinci’s arms and turned back to face her. Da Vinci raised her hand to blast her with fire but Oryo was already changing shape. Da Vinci made the decision not to stand watching like an idiot and ran past her and out the hole in the wall.

 

Ryoma: What’s the prob- oh, that’s the problem.

Ryoma ran around the corner to see Beowulf with his blades stabbed into the ground on either side of Ran’s head, and his foot placed on her chest. His gun had been flung away, though it happened to be right in front of him. He looked around and called out to Beowulf.

Ryoma: Hey! Dude with the swords!

Beowulf: Huh? You the Rider she called for?

When Beowulf turned, he saw Ryoma standing with his gun pointed up.

Ryoma: This isn’t your fight, that’s your master up there, right? If she dies then you go too. So, how are these conditions? You try to hurt my master, I shoot. Your master moves, I shoot. You back away and let my master go, I let you live. You’ve got no reason to fight here. That girl’s been shot twice. She can’t even walk on her own now. No way she gets to a hospital before she bleeds out. Even if you take us down, you’ll go down too. If you back off, you get to live and try again another day. It’s your choice to make here.

Beowulf: Damn, that’s a lot of words, I hear you though. Master? What’s your call?

Lisa: ...He’s right… Yukina’s been shot twice, there’s no way she’ll survive… Berserker, let Ran go…

Beowulf stepped off of Ran and pulled on the chain that connected his blades. They tore out of the ground and he caught them both seamlessly.

Beowulf: Alright, that’s my end, take her and go.

Ryoma: Thanks, you’re pretty agreeable for a Berserker.

The Rider grabbed Ran’s arm and pulled her to stand. They backed away facing Beowulf, and as soon as they were around the corner and out of sight, they turned to run. They didn’t go far before seeing Da Vinci in a panicked run, and a large black dragon behind her.

Ryoma: Good timing! Oryo! We’re leaving! Mission was a success! You did a good job! So grab us and book it!

Oryo: Whaaaaat? But it was just getting to the good part…

Ryoma: Yes, well it also got dangerously close to the dead part! So we’re heading back!

Oryo: Fine…

Oryo lowered her head and Ryouma jumped on top as the dragon turned and fled back to Ran’s house.

 

Lisa: Berserker! Catch me!

Lisa jumped out of her window and Beowulf caught her in a way that she could immediately run over to Yukina. Lisa reached her before Da Vinci and she lifted her onto her lap. 

Lisa: Yukina, are you still conscious? Your servant isn’t gone yet so you haven’t died yet!

Yukina: Y-Yeah, I’m holding…

Da Vinci: No! No! There was still so much for me to do in this time! So much I wanted to see!

Jesus: Well, this certainly doesn’t seem like the time for a reference like that.

Da Vinci: What?   
Jesus: What?

Lisa: Ruler, if you’re here does that mean-

Jesus: Yes, she is beyond saving. Her death is certain. For all intents and purposes she has already been eliminated.

Yukina: I see... So this is... what it feels like, dying?

Jesus: Don’t worry, as long as I’m here death will only be temporary. Would you like me to expedite the process or is the pain enjoyable to you?

Da Vinci: A few moments wouldn’t mean enough for me, I’m sorry I couldn’t be more useful to you master, if you’re ready to dismiss me then I’ll take my leave so your death and rebirth can come more painlessly.

Yukina: Alright… How long will this take?

Jesus: Well, you should be functioning again within a few minutes, though you will still have pain from the shot to the arm you took initially and the shot to the leg you took when the Berserker of Brown startled the master of the Rider of Gray.

Yukina: And to get rid of that pain?

Jesus: I am afraid I can not fix that. I restore life, not health.

Yukina: I’m ready then…

Da Vinci: I’m sorry again Master… I failed my duty as your servant, I’m sorry again…

Yukina: Don’t worry about it, if anything it’ll make it easier to focus on my music…

Jesus: Well, I’ll now begin. Goodbye, Leonardo Da Vinci.

The Ruler closed his eyes and placed his index and ring fingers on Yukina’s forehead. His fingers began to glow with a teal hue, and Da Vinci began to disintegrate into a golden light. A few moments after, Yukina’s eyes shot open.

Yukina: FUCK THAT HURTS.

Jesus: Yes typically getting shot twice does, and after the revival your adrenaline levels were reset.

Beowulf: So, is that the first one down?

Jesus: Yes, Yukina Minato has been the first casualty and the Caster of Blue will no longer take form during the course of this Grail War.

Lisa: I see… Yukina, you want me to help you get back up to your room?

Yukina: Oh, speaking of which, what do we do about structural damage?

Jesus: You will see when you return that your home is back to how it was before the master of the Rider of Gray even arrived.

Yukina: Good. I wouldn’t want to explain that to my father when he comes home.

Lisa: Alright, come on Yukina, use my shoulder as a crutch.

Yukina: I’ll be fine, I can get back mysel-

Lisa watched as Yukina tried to walk and as soon as she put weight on her right leg she just fell down onto the grass.

Lisa: Alright, Berserker, you carry her back, one of her arms is out of commission too so if you take her then even if she wanted to she couldn’t resist.

Beowulf: Yup, I’m on it.

 

**9:00 AM**

 

Drake: So what’s the plan today? More cat finding?

Kokoro: Hopefully not, if everyone knows where there cat is then that’s the best, right?

Drake: That’s true, what is the plan then?

Kokoro: Who knows! We’ll find out when we find someone who needs to smile!

Drake: Bit knowing what you’ll be doing any given day, that’s a hectic way of living. I like it!

Kokoro: Hey where do you think we should go? We went to the park yesterday so we should try somewhere different!

Drake: Hmm, if we’re trying go find as many people as possible to make smile, then the shopping district would make the most sense, right?

Kokoro: Good idea! You’re already really good at this Rider!

Drake: Well no point waiting around, let’s go already.

Kokoro: Yeah!

 

**10:00 AM**

 

Medusa: Master, we should probably do something soon. The longer we wait the more time the others will have to get information. 

Rimi: I know but… Attacking someone seems too mean… I don’t want to hurt someone…

Medusa: But if we do nothing there’s no possible way to win.

Rimi: I know…

Medusa: We have to take action eventually.

Rimi: I know! I know I know I know I know! But… Hurting someone is… I couldn’t stand doing that!

Medusa: Yes, you already said that. If you truly wish not to make any move then I guess there is nothing I can do. At the very least can I protect you if someone else makes an attack on us?

Rimi: Yes but please… Don’t hurt them… Just make them leave…

Medusa: Understood. I won’t let anyone hurt you. I guess we’ll just try to survive while the others fight each other.

 

**11:00 AM**

 

Orion: So what are we doing exactly?

Artemis: Darling! Please pay more attention to what master days!

Orion: Right of course whatever you say.

Kasumi: I broke my guitar string this morning and didn’t have a replacement for that one! I can’t practice without all the strings so I’m getting a new one!

Artemis: Right! Now if only you listened earlier darling we wouldn’t have had to have this conversation!

Orion: Yes of course I’m sorry for angering you oh great and powerful goddess no if you would please stop swinging me by the leg as you walk-

Artemis: What was that? I can’t hear you.

Orion: Nothing nothing, if I weren’t a stuffed toy I would aim my vomit at your dress.

Kasumi: Enough already! You both wait out here while I get the strings, I’ll only be a few minutes okay? I thought having a star as a servant would be more cool than this… Gah! I feel like Arisa! Stop!

Kasumi ran into the music shop while Orion and Artemis waited outside

 

Kasumi: Alright! I’ve got the strings, let’s go home!

Orion: Alright, can you maybe ask the gal not to fling me around as we walk back?

Artemis: What do you mean? I wasn’t doing anything Darling.

Kasumi: Both of you stop! Fighting each other isn’t helping anyone!

Artemis:Well if Darling would be a better guy we wouldn’t have to fight!

Arisa: Shut up shut up shut up! Kasumi, take better care of your servant! What’s wrong with her?

Kasumi: Arisa! What are you doing here?

Arisa: The newest issue of the gardening magazine I follow came in, so I was going to the shop to pick it up.

Kasumi: Oh! Cool! Can I come with you?

Arisa: Not with a servant like that! You’re enough trouble!

Kasumi: Oh! Speaking of servants where’s yours?

Arisa pointed over her shoulder and Kasumi looked to see a girl in white holding a doll about 20 meters away.

Kasumi: Why’s she so far?

Arisa: She’s people shy, now if you don’t mind I’m going now. Have fun with your lovers quarrel.

Kasumi: Wait! Help me! I don’t know what to do to make them stop!

Arisa: Hell if I know! It’s not my problem!

Kasumi: Arisaaa!

Arisa pushed past Kasumi and about 20 seconds later Anastasia passed her as well.

Orion: You know, that was probably a perfect time to eliminate her from the war.

Kasumi: What? No! That wouldn’t be nice to attack her out of nowhere like that! Now let’s go home!

Artemis: Right! Let’s go! Darling, stop being mean!   
Orion: I’m sorry I’m sorry! Please stop swinging me around!

 

**12:00 PM**

 

Chisato: Thank you for coming, Maya.

Maya: Right, so you wanted our servants to fight, right?

Nero: Umu, we wish to challenge you to combat! Now draw your blade!

Enkidu: Please feel free to strike whenever you’re ready, I am ready.

As soon as Enkidu finished speaking, Nero lunged at them with her sword in hand. As she approached Enkidu’s hand began to glow with a golden light. Nero slashed at them but they simply raised their hand and the light caused Nero’s blade to deflect.

Nero: What? What kind of weapon is that! What’s your class? Caster? Assassin?

Enkidu: Lancer class servant. I am the weapon that defends my master. And you?

Nero: Saber, leader of the greatest empire of all time. Now die!

Nero began swinging wildly as Enkidu continued to block her attacks.

 

Chisato: So, how has your morning been?

Maya: It’s been good I guess. You?

Chisato: Well, Saber was being obnoxious, but beyond that it was relatively calm.

Maya: So how do you think this is going to go?

Chisato: It doesn’t look like they’re going anywhere right now. We’ll have to see if either of them decide to try anything different.

Maya: Right, they’re just bumping into each other... 

 

The two servants continued to strike and deflect taking small steps around the park. Eventually, Enkidu pushed Nero back and let out a heavy breath.

Enkidu: Do you wish to continue or should we end this?

Nero: Only 7 minutes have passed so far, I still have 23 minutes to fight. I won’t back down until then!

Nero continued to swing at Enkidu, and all of her attacks continued to be blocked. The Lancer raised their glowing hand and brought it down towards Nero, who backed away just as a golden lance impaled the ground where she had stood. Enkidu continued to swing their arm as more lances, swords, and other weapons imbedded themselves.

Nero: Umu, finally taking it more seriously, are you?

Enkidu: I never took this battle as anything but. You are making an attempt to harm my master, and so I will stop you.

Nero: I see, if you wish to go all out then I’ll have no choice but to do the same!

Nero backed off and raised her sword between herself and the other servant.

Nero: Behold my talent and listen to the thunderous applause!

Maya: What’s she doing?

Nero: Then praise me! Praise my Golden Theatre!

Chisato: It looks like she’s trying to win now, I’m curious to see how this will turn out…

Nero: Laus St. Claudius!

As the words escaped the Saber’s mouth, all movement seemed to stop. Around the two servants and masters, the park disappeared, and they were now in a large cathedral. Nero’s blade also became engulfed in flame.

Enkidu: So this is your Noble Phan-

As Enkidu spoke, they watched the woman in front of them disappear as rose petals took her place. They then jumped away as another cloud of petals appeared to their left.

Nero slashed but the Lancer was too fast. She lunged again as Enkidu pulled two of their spears from the ground and raised them to block the emperor's blade. As the two forces collided Enkidu started to slide backwards. Nero released the stalemate and Enkidu started to fall forward, barely able to move the lances to stop the next onslaught of attacks.

Nero: Are you having fun yet? Are you enjoying the last of your life in my empire?

Enkidu: I think you should focus more strongly on this battle, Nero Claudius, designer of the golden theatre, Domus Aurea.

Nero: So, you recognize my theatre! How flattering! And all the more reason I have to win!

Enkidu: Well, at the moment that doesn’t look possible. Maybe you should pay more attention to the master you’re meant to be defending.

Nero turned to see a golden circle above her master’s head, and the head of another golden spear reaching out. In an instant, the was a cloud of petals and the spear thrust down.

 

Nero: Umu, this seems to have taken a turn for the worse, for you that is.

Chisato had been pulled to the side, only being lightly grazed by the spear. However Nero now stood with her blade held at the neck of Maya.

Enkidu: I guess you’re right. There doesn’t seem to be anything I can do. So, what do you want? If you weren’t looking to gain something then you would have killed my master by now.

Nero: Umu, it’s a simple thing. Unleash your Noble Phantasm! I do not want a victory won before my foe even uses their most powerful attack!

Enkidu: I see, well, I will have to ask you step away from my master. It would be quite bad if she were to be caught in the attack.

Nero: Okay, I’ve backed away, now strike!

Enkidu slowly raised their arm as they began to chant, dozens of golden circles appearing on the ground around them.

Enkidu: What I call upon is the breath of stars. For I walk alongside the path of man. Therefore... “Child of man, let us bind the gods; Enuma Eliŝ”!!

As they finished their chant, several golden chains began to rise around the Lancer, who jumped to follow them. As they were nearly out of sight, Enkidu fused with the chains, taking the appearance of a massive golden spear falling back to earth aimed directly at Nero.

As Enkidu fell towards Nero, she disappeared into blue mist.

Enkidu: What? She turned into spirit form? But how? We were in combat! There are Assassins with that ability but she-

Enkidu stopped falling and turned upright, hovering in the air. As they did, Nero’s Noble Phantasm crumbled. Enkidu and the two masters were once again standing in the park.

Maya: Where did she go? Chisato, they were in the middle of fighting, how did Saber turn into spirit form?

Chisato was stood with her hand in her chin, not paying attention to Maya’s words.

Chisato: Enuma Eliŝ… Where have I heard that? I know I’ve heard about it before… But where? Was it in one of the movies I was in? I-

Chisato raised her head from her hand and her eyes went wide as she looked at Enkidu, who was slowly falling to the ground.

Chisato: That- That’s impossible! That’s the name of one of the Babylonian epics, the creation myth! Are you some kind of god?!

Enkidu: Do not answer her master, if she does not know of my identity based upon my Noble Phantasm, then that’s something of an advantage.

Maya: I-I see… That’s…

Chisato: W-Well, I guess we’re done then, you asked about what happened to Saber, I used a command seal to force her into spirit form after 30 minutes were up. Luckily that happened just as she was nearly deleted from existence from your Lancer’s Noble Phantasm.

Maya: R-Right, so this is a draw I guess? Neither of us were eliminated so-

Chisato: No, if that lasted just 10 seconds longer then Saber would have absolutely fallen. By all meanings of the word that victory is yours Maya. Good luck in the rest of the war. Saber! You can come out of spirit form now!

Nero appeared once again next to Chisato, her sword no longer in her hand.

Chisato: I may have only been grazed, but even still it’s better I don’t put pressure on my leg for now. Carry me home.

Nero: Right… I’m sorry I couldn’t perform better master.

Chisato: No, it’s fine. Just surviving against a servant like that is impressive in itself. You’ve proven your capabilities just fine.

Nero carried Chisato out of the park while the other master and servant simply stood and watched them, Maya unsure how to process what just happened.

 

**1:00 PM**

 

Tsugumi: S-So, Archer...

Gil: What’s up?

Tsugumi: So uh, what can you do other than tell me what other servants can do?

Gil: Oh, well, I can open the Gates of Babylon to bring out a bunch of weapons, and use the Chains of Heaven to attack as well. I’m not sure why I can do that though…

Tsugumi: Do you really not have any memories of your older self? Of what you were like as the King of Heroes?

Gil: No… It’s weird, usually servants keep memories from beyond the point in their lives from which they were summoned, but for some reason I don’t have mine… Maybe it’s a complication like what that one Berserker had? We should ask the Ruler if there’s something wrong with me.

Jesus: I can assure you, there is no problem with you, Archer of Gold.

Tsugumi: Wha- where did you come from?

Gil: I see, so why don’t I have my memories?

Jesus: Because, if you retained them there would be the risk of you developing the personality of your older self, which would make things… Difficult.

Tsugumi: What do you mean? What’s his older self like?

Jesus: The older Gilgamesh has been summoned before, multiple times. One of those times his master was killed. He should have disappeared, but he didn’t. He survived and even when the war ended he was still there. He survived long enough to interfere with the next Grail War and eliminate other participants. It would be dangerous to risk something like that happening again, because he could be here longer than myself. Then he could kill someone and I would be unable to reverse that.

Gil: I see… It sounds like the older me wasn’t a very good guy…

Jesus: No, as a servant he is of the alignment Chaotic Good, but despite his alignment he was a cruel and wicked tyrant. However, you are the version of him before he held his power, before he was corrupted, and before he brought out the punishment of the gods. Your older self defeated the weapon sent against him and turned it back on the gods, he dared to defy the balance of the world. That was the kind of man he was, and the kind of man that you are not. You are a kind, modest boy, with a pure heart and a pure mind. You are a wonderful servant, who retains the power of your older self, without the corruption, or the Noble Phantasm.

Gil: Without the Noble Phantasm? But I do have my Noble Phantasm! The Gates of Babylon!

Jesus: Yes, but that is a replacement. That is one of the basic abilities of your older self. Your older self has the power to exterminate servants using the weapon he stole from the gods. He has an anti-servant Noble Phantasm.

Tsugumi: So the weapons that Gil can take from his Noble Phantasm, it’s the same just with that one weapon removed?

Jesus: Exactly, however, I do not think that weapon will go unused in this war… In fact, it has already been drawn, even if it has not hit its target for more than a scratch.

Gil: Wait but I haven’t-

Jesus: I’ve said enough now. I’ve already told you more than I should. I do hope you use your servant well, Master Hazawa. And I do believe your shift in your family’s cafe starts shortly, so I would not want to hold you.

Tsugumi: R-Right, thank you for the help Ruler.

Jesus: Of course, any time you need my help simply mention me and I’ll be here for you.

 

**2:00 PM**

 

Nobunaga: Now what’s the plan? You servant’s a buffer, so it seems like you plan on an offence?

Himari: H-Huh? Um, I just thought that teaming up would be good, I didn’t think much beyond that…

Tomoe: Well, Archer’s an Archer, so it’s probably not a bad idea to just sit back and try to jump in at the ends of fights when both are weak, right? She just sits out of their detection range and fires at them when they’re weak.

Tamamo: I like that idea! That means I won’t have to do anything beyond powering her up!

Himari: By the way, um, I have a question.

Nobunaga: What is it?

Himari: Um, are you… Oda Nobunaga?

Nobunaga summoned one of her guns and pressed it to Himari’s chin, as Tamamo shot up in a stance that was a mix of defensive and terrified.

Nobunaga: How do you know that? And why should I not kill you right now?

Tomoe: H-Hey! Archer! Stop! What are you doing?!

Himari: W-Well, um, it’s just… The guns, and on your hat is the symbol of reformation era Japan… I was just doing my history homework from the break last night and thought about it…

Nobunaga: And the second question?

Himari: Because, um, we’re friends? And killing your friends is mean?

Nobunaga: … Fine. I guess you’re right, wearing something that may as well have my name on it given the location of this grail war is probably a bad idea… I guess it’s better I not wear the hat…

Tomoe: Archer, please, get rid of the gun, we’re supposed to be allies here! No threatening to kill Himari!

Nobunaga: Fine, fine, I won’t kill her unless she attacks us, how’s that?

Tamamo: Fine! That’s fine! Just let my master go! If it makes you feel better I’ll tell you who I am too! It’s only fair since we’re allies!

Himari: Caster…

Nobunaga: If you insist, what is it?

Tamamo: Tamamo-no-Mae, fox spirit of Japanese folklore.

Nobunaga: Is that so… Well, the myths say that you can answer any question, so here’s one. Will we win this war?

Tamamo: I can answer any question, that doesn’t mean I can read the future!

Tomoe: Come on now, both of you settle down, Archer, Caster, you’re allies, so act like it!

Nobunaga: Right, right, well, without the mark there’s no point keeping this hat, here, if you want you can take it off and wear it yourself.

 

**3:00 PM**

 

Eve: Saber, what’s the most bushido thing you can think of?

Musashi: Well, I’m not really sure how to answer that. Honestly I’m probably not the icon of bushido you take me for.

Eve: That can’t be right! You’re- Wait, no, I can’t say your name, but you’re you! You’re the coolest samurai ever!

Musashi: R-Right, but even with that reputation, I’m a sucker for food, and I’m far from as formal or punctual as the code says I should be. The honest answer is that you’re probably the closest follower to the code that I’ve ever met, even in my actual life. Seriously, waking up at 4AM every morning? How do you do that? I don’t know any samurai that were held to that, we just had to be there for our shifts, and some were stationed at night. Waking up at 4 would be impossible for them since they’d already be in the middle of hours of patrolling.

Eve: W-Wait, so you’re saying I’m already super bushido?!

Musashi: Well, yeah, though I wouldn’t say you’re at the status of a samurai.

Eve: H-Huh? Why not?

Musashi: Being a samurai isn’t just about following bushido, it’s also about your personal merit. You have to serve well, train hard, and strive to reach your objective. For me, that was reaching nothingness, though I don’t know if you’re buddhist or not, so it would be rude for me to put that same goal on you. Your goals should be set by yourself, not someone else. Be it to protect someone, to defeat an evil, to sacrifice, it doesn’t matter what that goal is so long as it isn’t a selfish one.

Eve: I see… Thank you Saber! You explained that really well!

Musashi: D-Did I? I didn’t think it was that great of an explanation…

Eve: Well I understood it at least! I’ll go meditate while I think of what my goal could be!

Musashi: This girl really is hard to understand sometimes, but if she’s learned from that then that’s good. She seems like a good girl, so I’m proud to have her as my master.

 

**4:00 PM**

 

Tae: Flying on Hippogriff was fun! We should do that again some time!

Astolfo: Wasn’t it? He’s a good little boy! And since he’s so fast he can get me out of the way of danger pretty reliably!

Tae: Oh, right, we’re in a war, I forgot.

Astolfo: Yeah, I haven’t seen any combat really, though it’s the edge of the city, I guess nobody wants to come out here just to bash someone’s head in. I haven’t even gotten to show you my super cool ability!

Tae: Super cool ability? What is it?

Astolfo: Hishishi, when I hit someone with my lance the part I hit gets forced into spirit form! Usually that seems bad, but I know how to use it well now. IfI hit their sword arm I can make them unable to attack! Or if I hit their legs they’ll be unable to move! And since they’ll still be in combat they won’t be able to put the rest of their body into spirit form!

Tae: Wait, if you just turn them into spirit form then how do you kill them? Fistfight?

Astolfo: N-No, I have a sword too! But I can also control the ability, so say I need to hold the pointy part to block an attack from a sword I can do that! Not in a way that stabs me of course though, that would hurt.

Tae: Ohhh… Cool!

Astolfo: So you wanna go fight someone?

Tae: Nah, school starts again the week after next, so I wanna see what happens before then.

Astolfo: O-Over a week? That’s a pretty long time since fighting has already started and it’s a single city war… Okay though, you’re the master here!

Tae: Yeah, I guess I am.

 

**5:00 PM**

 

Elisabeth: Hey hey, master, I have a question!

Aya: What is it?

Elisabeth: You work in an agency right? Can you get me an audition there?!

Aya: H-Huh? Um, my agency doesn’t really take auditions like that…

Elisabeth: How did you get in then?

Aya: Oh, they have yearly auditions to see if there’s anyone that can do what they need at the time. Last month were the auditions for this year, and besides, you’ll be gone after the grail war, right?

Elisabeth: Yeah, but if I could make people smile with my music even just for a little while then even that’s good, right?

Aya: That’s actually- a really good way of thinking! You definitely have the heart of an idol, Lancer!

Elisabeth: Of course! You can’t be a good idol if you don’t care about your fans! Without fans an idol is just another one of the many people in the world singing on their own!

Aya: PasuPare has almost been broken up by the agency a few times, but each time the fans and our hard work were able to save us! Fans are the most important thing to any idol!

Elisabeth: Right! Now let’s go out and sing for people!

Aya: Oh! Um! We can’t! It’s almost dark and we could get noise complaints!  _ Good job Aya, nice excuse! _

Elisabeth: Oh, I see… Well we can go tomorrow!

Aya:  _ Alright, I need a new excuse! _

 

**6:00 PM**

 

Kanon: Um, mister Berserker, is it possible to win without hurting someone?

Asterios: Yes… Hope last two… Kill at same time…

Kanon: What if they don’t? What happens then?

Asterios: Then you’ll... have to… Kill!

Kanon: Fuee… How about only hurting servants? Is that possible?

Asterios: Yes! Kill servant! Master safe!

Kanon: Do you think you could do that?

Asterios: Of course! I… Strong! Kill any servant!

Kanon: Okay, that makes me happy that we don’t have to hurt my friends… Would it be possible to get a servant away from their master?

Asterios: Noble... Phantasm… Chaos… Labyrin.. thos... Big maze! Master can’t find… Servant! Also… I stronger! Kill better!

Kanon: S-So, if we use that we can keep the master out of the fight so they don’t get hurt, right?

Asterios: Yes! No kill master… Kill servant!

Kanon: Alright! That’s good. If we have to hurt someone then this way is better. As long as my friends are safe…

 

**7:00 PM**

 

Cleopatra: Yo, master, I ordered that outfit for you. Delivery should be 2 days.

Sayo: Alright, you ignored what I said about letting me see it first but whatever, are you happy now? Can we get to business?

Cleopatra: Of course, you seem like you want to take a more offensive approach here.

Sayo: Yes, if we can eliminate the strong ones first then it’ll get easier as it goes along.

Cleopatra: Alright, and who do you think those threats would be?

Sayo: If we were to base this upon leadership, with no knowledge of the servants, I would say the first targets should be Kokoro, Aya, and Maya. Though Tae and Hina are two that depending on who their servants are could be terrifying.

Cleopatra: I see, so which of those five are we going to try to take on first?

Sayo: I’m not sure, I’ll sleep on it and decide tomorrow. Does that work for you?

Cleopatra: Sure, if I see it going south I’ll get out of there. You should stay a safe distance away from the action. I’m an Assassin so holding my ground isn’t my specialty. I’m more hit and run, you know? Defending you would go pretty poorly.

Sayo: I’ll keep that in mind.

As Sayo stood to go to her own room, the doorbell rang.

Cleopatra: There’s no servant signature, so either there’s no servant, it’s another Assassin, or they’re in spirit form. I’ll get the door anyways. You stay here, alright master?

Sayo: Of course, and if there is a servant then kill them.

 

Hina: Hm, she’s taking a while, maybe I should press it again?

Hina raised her hand to press the button but before she did, the door swung open.

Hina: Sis! Wait, what? There’s no one here, how did she open the door?

Rama:  _ I have a bad feeling about this…  _

Hina: (Come on come on, don’t worry, you said you didn’t feel anyone, right? So Sis’s servant must be in spirit form!) Heeey! Sis! Where are you!

Sayo: I’m in the kitchen, what do you want Hina?

Hina: I miss you! I wanted to come see you!

Sayo: In that case have your servant leave spirit form and stand outside.

Hina: Ok! He’s out there!

Cleopatra:  _ She’s lying, there’s no visual and there’s no reading, I’m guessing she’s hostile. Should I attack? _

Sayo: (I… Yes, if she’s hostile then do it.)

Hina had made her way to the living room, not really sure where she was going, when all of a sudden a golden snake was flying at her. Rama was barely able to come out of spirit form in time to push Hina to the ground.

Rama: What was that? There’s still no servant signature, so it looks like we’re up against an Assassin! 

Hina: W-Wait, so you have no way of telling where she is? How are you supposed to fight against that!

Rama: She’s not invisible, so if I see her then it won’t matter, and she can’t hide while she’s attacking. Master, you go do your part, the Assassin won’t be able to get through that door without me noticing! Close it behind yourself and you’ll be safe!

Hina did as she was told and started to run through the house, looking for the kitchen.

Rama: So, it’s just you and me now, is it?

…

Rama: Alright, not one for conversation in the middle of a fight, fair enough.

 

Cleopatra:  _ Master, the basement is connected to the kitchen, go down there and shut the electricity off. The darkness will help me hide more easily. _

Sayo: Got it.

 

Rama still hadn’t moved from his defensive stance in front of the door, when suddenly, everything went dark.

Rama: Great, looks like the night attack came back to bite us.

Suddenly, to Rama’s right the golden snake lunged again. This time Rama was able to raise his sword to deflect it. However, immediately afterwards he felt a spark of pain down his back.

Rama: Grah! What was that? It wasn’t the snake, the attack came from that door… 

Rama ran into the room the second attack came from, and the door immediately slammed behind him and locked.

Rama: No windows in this one… Now there’s not even moonlight to help me.

Cleopatra: Did you enjoy the warm up with my pet? If not then I hope you have fun with me at least!

Rama: Hmph, if you want me to hold back then just say so.

Cleopatra: Heh, you won’t even survive long enough to go all out!

Rama felt more of the same sparks of pain happening all around his body, and every time he raised his word to block them the just seemed to go through it. After a while of being hit time after time, he started to spin his blade, and while it wasn’t perfect, it was keeping some of them from making their mark.

Cleopatra: Impressive, you want a medal for that? Isn’t there anything else you can do other than stand there and get hit?

Rama began to spin his blade faster, eventually causing it to ignite with flames. The new light created enabled him to see in the corner of the room the surprised face of Cleopatra, though it didn’t take long for her to compose herself.

Cleopatra: Alright, I’m impressed now. So what’s your move? You see me, I see you, but all my attacks are still landing, and you don’t have enough space to go all out.

 

As Hina found the kitchen, everything went dark, and a few moments later she saw from the moonlight as Sayo emerged from the basement.

Hina: Sis! There you are!

Sayo: Why did you come to fight? I figured I would be the last one you would try to kill!   
Hina: Huh? I don’t want to kill you!

Sayo: Then why didn’t you listen when I told you to have your servant wait outside? And why are you here now? Your servant’s a Saber so he shouldn’t have any problems defending you while fighting mine.

Hina: Because~! I want to see you! I told you!

Sayo: Alright, well you’re seeing me now, so you can leave now.

Hina: But I want a hug!

Hina ran up to Sayo and wrapped her arms around her, much to Sayo’s dismay.

Sayo: Alright! Alright! Get off of me!

As Hina broke the hug, she lifted her shoe and carefully took a knife from it.

Sayo didn’t realize what was happening but was able to pull away enough that only her arm was slashed as Hina began to attack.

Sayo: W-What the hell? Hina! What are you doing?!

Hina: I want you to come home, so if I eliminate you then you won’t have to stay here!

Sayo: You’re willing to kill me for that?!

Hina: No, ruler will revive you! You won’t die!

Hina jumped at Sayo again as the older sister threw a cutting board at her. Sayo was cornered and didn’t know what to do. Sayo kept throwing whatever she could grab but she was running out of stuff. Just as she threw the last thing she could reach, a bunch of skewers, the golden snake that had attacked Hina and Rama crashed through the window and wrapped itself around Hina’s wrists, restraining her.

Hina: H-Hey! Saber! You were supposed to keep Assassin busy!

Rama:  _ Sorry, I’m a little preoccupied with staying alive. Do you mind me causing some destruction? _

Hina: Well, I’m a little stuck, the snake thing found me.

Rama:  _ Shit. _

Sayo took advantage of the situation by disarming Hina, and forcing her onto the ground.

Sayo: Hina! Stop this and leave! I don’t want to hurt you!

As Sayo was yelling, there was a sound of an explosion, and looking up, the entire building was gone.

Sayo: What the-

Cleopatra: Damn, that’s a hell of a Noble Phantasm.

Rama didn’t respond, instead beginning to strike at Cleopatra. His blade seemed to deflect off of nothing as she backed away, but the Saber was making enough contact to slowly damage her.

Sayo: Hina! Listen to me! Stop doing this!

The golden snake released itself from Hina’s wrists leaving Sayo to hold her on her own. It lunged at Rama’s back, before starting to constrict around his torso.

Rama raised his blade and thrust downwards. As the blade cut through the snake, it fell to the ground before fading into a blue mist.

Hina: Hey, Saber…

Rama: What is it master?

Hina raised her arm and began to speak in a mush more direct way.

Hina: By the power of the Command Seal, sit still and let Assassin kill you.

Rama: Wait, what are you-!

Due to Hina’s command, Rama lowered to the ground and his sword disappeared. He said nothing, did nothing, and simply stared at Cleopatra, who stood confused.

Sayo: Hina, what are you-?

Hina: My plan was to make it so you could come home. So if I get eliminated, then you can come home then too, right?

Sayo: That’s… Hina, you’re an idiot.

Hina: Well I’m not changing my mind!

Cleopatra: Master, should I kill him?

Sayo: ...Do it.

 

Cleopatra raised a hand as light began to pour down upon Rama. The light enveloped him totally, and when it dissipated, there was nothing left.

The command seals that were left on Hina’s hand disappeared, showing Rama’s disappearance from the world, and Hina’s elimination from the war.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparations are made, and there's some gay stuff in there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking as long as I did with this chapter! The combination of my two secret santa projects combined with a pretty heavy burnout for about half of January and most of December left this chapter half completed for a while. But thank you for being patient while I finished it!

**Saturday 8:00 AM**

 

Enkidu: Master, there is something I want to talk to you about.

Maya: What is it?

Enkidu: Ever since the beginning, I’ve detected a certain signature… I believe I know who it belongs to, and I could feel it even more powerfully during our battle yesterday, against the Saber, Nero.

Maya: Who was it?

Enkidu: I would rather not speak his name until I can confirm it truly was him, but if it is I must say I’m surprised he hasn’t gone on a rampage yet…

Maya: Rampage? Is it a Berserker?

Enkidu: No, though he is certainly as powerful as one. Would you mind taking me into the city so I may confront him and confirm his participation?

Maya: S-sure, but if you think it’s dangerous I’d rather not fight…

Enkidu: Trust me, if it’s him, it will absolutely be dangerous.

Maya: That’s not very reassuring...

 

**9:00 AM**

 

Osakabehime: Here.

Rinko: Huh? What’s this?

Osakabehime: It’s a list of the masters and their servants’ classes, as well as a few of their True Names.

Rinko: ...This…

Osakabehime: Is there something wrong?

Rinko: N-No, I just wasn’t expecting something like this…

Osakabehime: My origami doesn’t give off a spirit signature, so most opponents can’t see them. There was one I wasn’t able to learn anything about though.

Rinko: Right… Maya’s is blank…

Osakabehime: Yeah, her servant probably has presence detection. It’s a rare ability, but it doesn’t help to narrow down who it could be the same way as a noble phantasm. None of my origami I sent to Maya has been able to come back to me. And in the fight of her servant against Nero, as soon as Nero’s reality marble was deployed I could no longer see them.

Rinko: I see… And the ones we know the True Names of are… Anne Bonny and Mary Read, Beowulf, Nero Claudius, Tamamo-no-Mae, Oda Nobunaga, and Sakamoto Ryouma…

Osakabehime: Correct.

Rinko: And… Yukina was the first to be eliminated… And Hina was eliminated last night… Their servants were Leonardo Da Vinci and Rama...

Osakabehime: Again, that is correct.

Rinko: Thank you.

Osakabehime: Yeah, I’m taking a nap now, good night.

Rinko: _Mood…_

 

**10:00 AM**

 

Lisa: What are you talking about? There’s no way that’s ok!

Yukina: I’m telling you Lisa! There’s no point trying to get revenge for me!

Lisa: But I can’t just sit here and let Ran get away with killing you!

Beowulf: As much as I want a round 2 with a dragon, she’s right. Fighting that master alone is a terrible idea.

Lisa: But she killed Yukina! That’s not okay!

Yukina: And if you fight her she’ll kill you. She’s made it clear she’s not afraid to kill a master thanks to Ruler’s ability to revive the dead, and there’s two servants. Even if Berserker can hold off the dragon, he won’t be able to protect you from either Ran or Ryouma.

Beowulf: She’s right, even with my parameters it’ll be hard to fight two at the same time, forget three.

Lisa: …

Yukina: Just accept it Lisa, unless you get help you won’t be able to take Ran on.

Lisa: Fine…

Beowulf: Let’s try to see who else we can ally with in the meantime, someone who can deal with the master while I fight the dragon.

Lisa: You really want to fight that dragon, don’t you?

Beowulf: Of course, you know how I died, right?

Yukina: You fought a dragon and killed it, but died shortly after from a fatal wound.

Beowulf: Yeah, so I’ve gotta prove that I can beat a dragon without going down like that!

Lisa: Fair enough. So someone who can protect us from Ran and Ryouma is who we need.

Beowulf: Right.

Yukina: An Assassin would probably be best to deal with Ran quickly. Though a Lancer might work too.

Lisa: It would help if we knew who anyone had…

Beowulf: I have an idea for that.

 

**11:00 AM**

 

Sayo: Hey, Hina.

Hina: Yeah?

Sayo: So what exactly made you want to kill me? I get you wanting me home but even still, that’s not something you would do.

Hina: Oh, I never actually wanted to kill you.

Sayo: That- wait what?

Hina: Yeah, that went almost exactly how I wanted it to go. The only thing that went wrong was when that snake came in and attacked me.

Sayo: Hold on, I feel like you’re leaving some important stuff out! What was your plan?

Hina: I wanted Rama to fight your servant, and lose. I was hoping he would go pretty quickly. Then you would be able to come home! Ruler said I couldn’t just order him to kill himself, so I ordered him to lose instead.

Sayo: That’s… Stupid. But it’s your special kind of stupid. I’m glad you didn’t actually want to kill me though.

Hina: Hey! What’s that supposed to mean!

Cleopatra: Hey, Master, I’ve got enough magic energy, you ready?

Hina: Hm? What are you doing?

Sayo: Rama killed Assassin’s snake-

Cleopatra: So we’re making another!

Hina: Oh! That sounds cool! Can I watch!

Cleopatra: Sure, it’s not that special though.

Sayo placed her hand against Cleopatra’s back, and the Assassin pressed her hands into her chest. She began to pull her hands away from herself, and as she did the head of a golden cobra emerged from her body.

Hina: Oooo, cool…

Sayo: Shut… Up… Just... A bit more…

Cleopatra finally extended her arms fully as the body of the serpent erupted from her chest, and both master and servant fell to the ground.

Hina: Are you ok? That looked like it hurt…

Cleopatra: Well, using so much magic at once does that… Don’t worry, we’ll be fine in a few minutes... but it’s best to lay low and not get into any fights today…

Sayo: Honestly… I’m surprised I was able… to help even that much… but Assassin said I had… pretty good magic potential…

Cleopatra: Yeah… I’m a bit surprised... by the fact that this war… isn’t being fought by mages… just a bunch of high school girls… but the mage association sanctioned it… so there’s gotta be a reason… but yeah… I got lucky to have a master with so much potential…

Hina: Oooooh so is Sis a super strong mage secretly?

Cleopatra: No, she’d honestly be considered 3rd rate even with training... but considering she was just a random girl, it’s pretty impressive.

Sayo: Yeah, it’s not like I can do any magic… All I can do is... supply Assassin with more energy…

Hina: That’s still super cool! But I guess if you want to lay low we shouldn’t go out anywhere, huh?

Sayo: No, I’d rather stay here… Just let me rest for the day. You can go do whatever you want.

Hina: Hmm… Alright, I’ll go see if Aya wants to talk then! I’ll see you tonight Sis!

 

**12:00 PM**

 

Chisato: Saber, I’ve done some research into the noble phantasm of Maya’s servant-

Nero: And?

Chisato: I looked into the story of Enuma Elish, and I’ve come to a few possibilities into who that servant could be.

Nero: And you thoughts? I would like to hear them.

Chisato: I’ve decided that servant is likely to be either Tiamat or Ea!

Nero: If it were either of them this war would already be over. I’m glad my master is willing to do her research however! But if you heard their incantation for that noble phantasm, there was one line that stuck out. Just before their noble phantasm was released they said “Let us bind the gods.” So, it’s likely that is Enkidu, the chains of heaven given form.

Chisato: I see, well, I apologize for not only failing to pay proper attention, but also for not consulting you before spending my time on that research.

Nero: Oh no need for an apology! The time to recover from the battle is welcome, and even if you came to the wrong conclusion, you put effort in. That is quite a noble trait!

Chisato: Well thank you Saber. And I feel you’ve proven your power effectively through your survival against such a powerful servant!

Nero: Indeed, I’m glad I have such a low divinity, that’s likely the reason they did not use their ability to bind, as it’s stronger against opponents with a high divinity. I wonder how many divine servants are in this war. Well, it likely doesn’t matter to us.

Chisato: Right, knowing Lancer’s true name is a great help. Hopefully if we ever are forced into combat with Maya again you will fare more of a chance.

 

**1:00 PM**

 

Elisabeth: Master! I want you to listen to this song I recorded! I want to know what you think!

Aya: H-Huh? Um, s-sure, I guess it can’t hurt…

Elisabeth: Alright! Hm… Where’s a music player… I have it on a disk so…

Aya: I have one in my closet, l-let me get it out for you.

Elisabeth: Alright! Please get it quickly! I’m excited to see what you think!

Aya dug through her closet as Elisabeth watched, and a few minutes later emerged with a fairly old looking music player.

Elisabeth: So that’s what an idol’s closet looks like! It looked cute! I’m glad I have similar clothing taste to a full fledged idol! It makes me feel that much closer to being a real idol!

Aya: H-Hey! That’s embarrassing! Don’t look at my closet like that!

Elisabeth: Ah! Sorry, it’s not very idol-like to look at another girl’s wardrobe like that, is it… Sorry!

Aya: I-It’s okay, just, the song, I want to get it over with.

Elisabeth: Aw! I’m glad you want to hear it! I hope you can give good feedback as a fellow idol!

Elisabeth plugged the music player into the socket and inserted the disc. When she pressed play the song began to play.

 

Aya: Th-that…

Elisabeth: Are you speechless? Is it that amazing?

Aya: Y-Yeah, I… I don’t know what to say. It was so much better than the first time you sang to me…

Elisabeth: Huh? What’s that supposed to mean? Are you saying I wasn’t amazing then?

Aya: Er, that’s…

Elisabeth: Wait… You’re human… And I sang without an amp… didn’t I…

Aya: Er, last I checked I’m very human, why?

Elisabeth: I already told you I’m a dragon, right?

Aya: Yes, where are you going with this?

Elisabeth: Well that also means I have dragon breath, and because of it when I sing in person it sounds Really Bad to anyone that’s not a dragon. Recordings make my voice sound the way it does to me and other dragons though!

Aya: Oh! I see! In that case I think you’d make a wonderful idol as long as you didn’t do live performances!

Elisabeth: Actually, amplifiers give the same effect as a recording, my noble phantasm is a special amplifier that does carry my dragon breath, so I’m able to use it as a weapon!

Aya: A voice so bad it can be used as a weapon but so good you could be an idol… I don’t get it but you’re valid and I will do what i can to support you!

Hina: Yeah, that song was pretty boppin’!

Aya: HYAA? H-Hina? What are you doing here?

Elisabeth: That’s another one of the masters right? Get behind me!

Hina: Hm? No, it’s ok, I’m already eliminated.

Aya: What? How?!

Hina: It didn’t seem fun so I made my servant let another one kill him.

Aya: That’s… Yeah, seems pretty Hina-like…

Elisabeth: Still, I don’t like this, you had a sister, right? How much did you hear?

Hina: All of it, but it’s not like it matters. Ruler said we couldn’t share information about other people’s servants, right? So I couldn’t tell Sis anything even if I wanted to.

Elisabeth: ...Fine, just leave then.

Hina: Whaaat? But I wanted to hang out with Aya! It’s not like you were going out to fight!

Aya: It’s ok Lancer, she’s fine, Hina won’t do anything bad.

Elisabeth: Hmph, fine. I’ll be watching though.

Elisabeth faded away into spirit form leaving Hina and Aya together.

 

**2:00 PM**

 

Ako: Hey, Mister Assassin, what do you want to do?

Hassan: Hm? What do you mean?

Ako: I’m bored! I wanna do something fun!

Hassan: Well what about that game you were playing with your friend?

Ako: Maintenance.

Hassan: Why not play another game then?

Ako: Don’t feel like it.

Hassan: Well… Why not talk to another friend?

Ako: But it’s dangerous with the war, isn’t it?

Hassan: Don’t you have friends other than the other masters?

Ako: Asuka and Rokka are already out together today, I don’t wanna bother them.

Hassan: I see… Well, I’m sure we can figure out something, Lord Mage. How about we- Get down!

Hassan suddenly lunged at Ako and pulled her across the room in an instant as the ceiling caved in where she had just been.

Beowulf: How’s it going bitches! Murder time!

Ako: What? Hey! That’s not nice! You shouldn’t break through people’s ceilings like that!

Beowulf: Quit complaining about my entrance and let me murder you!

Hassan: Who are you? Who is your master and why have they sent you here? We have made no action against you, therefore you have no reason to fight us!

Beowulf: See that’s where you’re wrong, I have a perfectly fine reason to fight you. Now show me what you’ve got!

Beowulf raised his blades and swung at Ako, who Hassan quickly grabbed and took into the next room.

Beowulf: Running won’t help you! Stand and fight, coward!

Beowulf followed, breaking down the wall, however there was no one in the next room.

Beowulf: You won’t get away that easy! I told you I have a reason to fight you! I won’t leave you alone until I’m satisfied!

 

Ako: Hey, why don’t you just fight him?

Hassan: I’m honestly quite poor at 1 on 1 servant combat. It would be suicide to engage someone like him. He seems to be either a Saber or Berserker, though Lancer may be possible as well. Any of those would be a dangerous fight for me. My skill set leaves me best suited to target other masters, avoiding servant combat entirely.

Ako: Hmm… He doesn’t seem like he wants to kill us though.

Hassan: A-Are you sure Lord Mage? The first thing he said was that he wanted to murder us… Twice…

Ako: Yeah, but after that he’s only been saying fight. I think he just wanted you to take it seriously.

Hassan: Well, I’ll do what I do best then. His master must be nearby, I’ll seek her out and capture her. If you think he isn’t aiming to kill, then I’ll do the same. Now, you hide, servants can’t detect humans as well as other servants, so if you stay out of sight there he shouldn’t find you. I’ll then find the other master, and capture her. Does that plan sound acceptable, Lord Mage?

Ako: Alright, where should I hide though?

Hassan: This servant doesn’t seem to like the idea of searching carefully, and you have a small body, so if you were to remove the clothing and put it in your laundry bin, you could likely hide in your dresser.

Ako: Aww, that’s such an uncool hiding spot though.

Hassan: It’s better if it works, is it not?

Ako: Fine, help me make it look believable then.

Hassan: Of course, let’s move quickly though, that servant will likely find this room soon, even if we were able to sneak around him.

 

Beowulf: _Hey, I lost them._

Lisa: Well, they can’t have gone far. I haven’t seen them come out the front, and Yukina hasn’t signaled that they’ve gone out the back. They have to be inside still.

Beowulf: _Right, well at the very least I’ve gotten one bit of info. This Ako girl’s servant is an Assassin, so that’s a good start._

Lisa: Alright, well get back to looking for that servant, don’t attack Ako, she can’t help us fight Ran if we take her out of the war.

Beowulf: _I know, I know, no need to remind me. You really think I’d screw up my own plan?_

 

Hassan: _So, if the servant came through the ceiling the master must be outside. There are some nearby alleyways that would make for a decent hiding spot, though if she wished to observe then she may be behind, watching from the street. I should start there then._

Hassan started to rush through the house, slipping past Beowulf who was searching the living room. He went into Tomoe’s bedroom and slipped out the window, coming face to face with Yukina.

Hassan: Are you- no, you’re no longer a master. I recognize you from the meeting, so I guess you were already eliminated.

Yukina: That’s correct. I didn’t have much interest in this war in the first place though, so it doesn’t bother me.

As Yukina spoke, she tapped her phone before replacing it in her pocket.

Hassan: If you’ve already been eliminated then might I ask what you’re doing at the home of my Lord Mage at the time of a servant attack?

Yukina: Is there an attack? I simply wished to come visit my band’s drummer. She also likely hasn’t done her schoolwork for when we resume classes two days from now, and if she had to remain at school after classes ended for the day it would encroach on our practice time, so I want to aid her in that regard.

Hassan: I see… In that case I have just one more question.

 

As Lisa stood guard in front of Ako’s house her phone began to vibrate in her pocket. She took it out and accepted the call.

Hassan: If you’ve already been eliminated then might I ask-

Lisa: Berserker, he’s in the back, Yukina just sent the call through!

Beowulf: _Alright, on it!_

 

Hassan: - who you just called to listen to our conversation?

Yukina stepped back realizing the servant had seen through the plan Beowulf had created. As she did, the Berserker’s body came crashing through the back door.

Hassan: Delusional Heartbeat - Zabaniya!

As Yukina stepped back a transparent image of herself remained. The bandages on Hassan’s right arm shredded revealing the orange pulsating appendage. The arm extended towards the image of Yukina and her chest.

Yukina: Wha-

Hassan: Opposing servant, I’m aware this is not your master, though I assume she is working closely with yours. As such I’m sure you wouldn’t want her killed, yes? All I must do is close my hand and her heart will be crushed.

Beowulf: Yeah, yeah, I get that. I’ll drop my weapon. You haven’t killed her yet though, so I’m guessing you realized I wasn’t actually aiming to kill.

Hassan: Well, I have my Lord Mage to thank for that truthfully. More importantly however, what was your reason for fighting? If not to defeat me then why battle?

Beowulf: It’s better I let my master explain the details, but we wanted to see if you could help out in eliminating a particularly strong servant and master.

 

Ako: Huh?! Why would Ran do that! That’s not nice!

Lisa: Yeah, that’s why we want to take her out of the war. But her servant’s really strong, and it’s more like there’s two of them.

Yukina: Ryouma Sakamoto and the spirit he freed, Oryo. Those two are who we’ll be up against here.

Beowulf: I can handle the dragon lady, but without any help the same thing’d happen to my master as what happened to her. The master girl isn’t afraid to get involved herself, and then there’s still Ryouma. We wanted to know if you thought you could protect our masters and possibly strike on the master and Ryouma.

Hassan: I see. I can make no guarantee as I have not seen this group in combat, however if you wish for an attack on a master, there is no better for the job than I.

Lisa: So, Ako, Assassin, will you help us to kill either Ran or her servant?

Hassan: It’s your decision Lord Mage, I will serve you in whatever way you wish.

Ako: I…

Yukina: Ako, Ran killed me. Had it not been for Ruler I would be dead, and Roselia would no longer be able to continue.

Ako: I know but… She knew Ruler was able to do what he did, it’s the point of all this to kill each other and be the last one standing, right?

Lisa: Y-Yeah, but-

Ako: I don’t like that she hurt Yukina, but hurting each other is the whole point of this…

Beowulf: Damn, we went through all this trouble to fight you and see if you would have the ability to help, and you turn us down in the end, fuck you.

Hassan: Hey! She is a child, mind your language towards her!

Beowulf, in as thick of a Swedish accent as he can manage: Well fuck yeh too yeh bastah.

Hassan: Either way, didn’t you say you wanted to see me in combat just yesterday Lord Mage? Why the change of mind?

Ako: W-Wait! I didn’t say I wouldn’t help, I just don’t agree with their reasoning!

Beowulf: So you will help? Alright, let’s go then.

Ako: W-Wait, I’m not ready right now! Give me time, please.

Beowulf: You have until tomorrow.

Lisa: Hey! That’s too quick! We don’t need to hound her right away, we just want to make sure Ran’s out of this!

Ako: Three days should be fine. We can do it on Tuesday. Is that okay?

Beowulf: Got it, Tuesday that dragon is going down.

 

**3:00 PM**

 

Kaoru: Ah, today has been truly wonderful! My beloved kittens are all especially beautiful today. How fleeting…

Shakespeare: Your affinity for women is certainly one to behold, master. From what could this attraction stem? Perhaps there was some tragic tale in which a woman rescued you from danger. Or could it possibly be the wrongs of man that led you on this path?

Kaoru: What wonderful words oh great bard! However, your ideas are too fanciful in this case, as I simply believe my kittens to be such beautiful creatures that anything but the greatest levels of attention would be an insult to their mothers for creating them!

Shakespeare: I see! Truly, you are a master of words. I am proud to have been summoned into this world by such a figure of intellect and linguistic prowess!

Kaoru: Ah, hearing that from the great bard herself, truly, this is a fleeting feeling!

Shakespeare: R-Right, at this point I’m just going to ignore that misunderstanding you have of me.

Kaoru: What is it that you mean?

Shakespeare: Do not mind me. Ah, but it seems another servant is approaching.

Kokoro: Oh hey! It’s Kaoru! What’s up?

Kaoru: Ah, Kokoro! What could you be doing on this day?

Kokoro: Rider and I were looking around to see if there was anyone we could help smile, but everyone was already smiling today!

Shakespeare: And so another character makes her entrance, a bright young lady, with the look of one with little, but a wealth of energy and kindness!

Kokoro: Hm? Oh! You’re the bard lady Kaoru likes!

Shakespeare: Her too…

Drake: Tch, this guy’s face rubs me the wrong way. He’s either got a shit eating grin or the face of a 2 year old that just had its toy taken…

Shakespeare: Well, that’s just rude.

Kaoru: I think it’s wonderful that everyone was already smiling. Perhaps they had just heard our music! Ah, I feel a desire to play my guitar now… Kokoro, what do you say? Shall I call the others to join us and play for the people of the city!

Kokoro: Good idea Kaoru! We haven’t gotten together since all this started, so we should do something together!

Drake: Hold on now, this doesn’t seem like a good idea! Getting together with 4 other masters? That just sounds like a fight waiting to happen!

Kokoro: It’ll be fine! Everyone in Hello Happy World is super nice! And Michelle’s not a master!

Drake: Who’s Michelle?

Kaoru: She’s our DJ, and as far as I know the only one in the world who is ursine in nature.

Drake: You’ve gotta be kidding me… Well, if anyone can make a bear into a DJ it’s my master, so I guess I shouldn’t be too surprised. Fine, I’ll approve as long as I’m able to see all the other servants.

Shakespeare: Indeed, we should all make an agreement that should one servant strike out at the others, then those that remain will eliminate the offender!

Kokoro: Yay! Let’s do it! I’ll go back to Hagumi’s place, you get Kanon and Michelle, Kaoru!

Kaoru: Understood! And where shall we return to once gathered?

Kokoro: How about my house? It’ll be easy to get there!

Kaoru: Your house it shall be then! I will see you in time. Come Great Bard! We must gather the other members of our orchestra!

Shakespeare: Yes, to meet with those you hold most dear can be naught but a positive experience I’m sure!

 

**3:50 PM**

 

Jekyll: So, the others in your band do not realize you are the bear?

Misaki: Yeah, and they’re pretty stubborn, if not stupid. So it’ll be easier if you just play along.

Jekyll: I see. And how should I explain my presence?

Misaki: I don’t know, just say I asked you to go with Michelle or something.

Jekyll: Understood. I will do my best to not only protect you but also to play along with your friends’ misunderstanding.

 

**4:00 PM**

 

Shakespeare: And so the bear enters! And coming with her, a servant!

Jekyll: Yes, my master sent me to accompany Michelle. She said it would be good for me to meet with other servants and masters. Do not worry for her safety though, she is being quite well protected.

Hagumi: Hm? Where is she?

Jekyll: That is a secret, as disclosing that could easily lead to an ambush while I am here with Michelle.

Sakata: You mentioned the bear before, but seeing her now, master… Yeah, she’s definitely golden!

Asterios: But she is… pink… you are… Mi-che-le?

Michelle: R-Right, I’m Michelle, the DJ for Hello Happy World. It’s nice to meet you all.

Asterios: Master… is she… nice girl?

Kanon: Y-yeah, Michelle is very nice!

Shakespeare: An ursine member amidst a sapien band, what a wonderful concept! I admire your ability to create such a band, opposing master!

Kokoro: Thanks! So, what should we do?

Drake: Hold on, I have so many things to say right now.

Kaoru: Hm? What is it O Rider of Pink?

Drake: First of all, are you all stupid? That’s not a bear, it’s just that other master in a costume, even her voice is the same!

Kokoro: Hm? Rider? Are you ok? Michelle’s definitely a bear, she’s fluffy, and has big paws, that’s not stuff a girl would have!

Shakespeare: Indeed, I see nothing to indicate this Michelle is anything but a bonafide bear.

Asterios: Nice girl bear…

Sakata: Yeah, that’s not a very golden thing to say to a bear, my bear doesn’t look much like a normal bear either, but he’s still a bear. You bearphobic or something?

Drake: Ok, so you are all stupid, well secondly didn’t you say you were coming here to play music?

Kokoro: Oh yeah, well I don’t feel like that now. How about we go tell random girls on the street they’re pretty to make them feel better!

Kaoru: Ah, what a wonderful idea Kokoro! There is nothing better than the bright smile of a kitten after being reminded of her beauty!

Hagumi: Sounds gay! I’m in!

Drake: Alright, this I’m fine with. I agree with the orange kid!

Jekyll: _Master, does this mean you’ll be wearing the fursuit for longer?_

Michelle: Please call it Literally Anything Else, but yes.

Kanon: Huh? Are you okay Misaki?

Michelle: Yeah, Assassin was talking to me, don’t worry about it…

Kokoro: Alright then! Let’s go everyone!

 

**5:00 PM**

 

Enkidu: Alright, so the signature is close. Around this corner and at the next corner is where it is.

Maya: Hm, well that’s either Saaya, Hagumi, Ako, or Tsugumi. They all live across from each other so…

Enkidu: If you face down the street from here it’s on the left and on the far end of the intersection.

Maya: Tsugumi then.

Enkidu: What kind of person is she? Do you think it would be likely for her to summon someone with the power to destroy the entire planet in a single attack?

Maya: Wait WHAT? This servant you can feel is that strong?!

Enkidu: Yes, however there’s a possibility of something else that would make this a much different situation. I’m not sure what I’m hoping for here, since if it’s the worse case then at the least it will be fun to have another battle with him!

Maya: You’re not making me feel better about this!

Enkidu: Don’t worry, the likelihood of it being him is low since I’m sure we would have heard something about him by now if it were.

Maya: R-Right… Well, are you going into spirit form while I go over to Tsugumi’s house?

Enkidu: No, there’s no point in it. It’s better if I’m in my normal form so I can more quickly protect you if combat occurs.

Maya: Alright, let’s go then.

 

Gil: WELL, POTENTIALLY BAD NEWS.

Tsugumi: H-Huh?! What’s wrong?! Is someone coming?!

Gil: YEAH, PRETTY MUCH THE WORST PERSON TO HAVE BEEN SUMMONED INTO THIS WAR.

Tsugumi: W-Who? Tell me!

Gil: IT’S ENKIDU, THE CHAINS OF HEAVEN SENT TO KEEP ME IN CHECK WHEN I BECAME KING, I MAY NOT REMEMBER ANYTHING PAST MY CHILDHOOD BUT I ABSOLUTELY REMEMBER THEM. THEY COULD EASILY KILL ME. KILLING ME IS THE ENTIRE REASON THEY WERE CREATED.

Tsugumi: C-Calm down! Who’s their master? Can you see her?

Gil: R-Right, she’s got brown hair and glasses, is that enough?

Tsugumi: It’s Maya then. I’m sure she won’t attack us, so don’t worry!

Gil: If you say so, but don’t stand near me, if they decide to attack me then I don’t want you to get caught in the crossfire.

Tsugumi: A-Alright…

 

Enkidu: So, should we just go in?

Maya: The Cafe’s still open, but Tsugumi isn’t working today, Eve told me. If you go into spirit form I can just ask her dad to go see her and I’m sure he’ll let me. I’ll just say she asked me to help her with her schoolwork.

Enkidu: Alright, I’m coming out as soon as we get close to her room though.

 

Gil: They’re coming. What should we Do.

Tsugumi: Just stay calm, try to avoid fighting, I don’t see Maya wanting a fight at all. She’s really nice!

Gil: If you say so.

 

Enkidu: I’ll knock. It’s best if I go first. That way if a battle starts you won’t be killed instantly.

Maya: Alright… Just please don’t be the one to strike first…

Enkidu: Of course. I won’t do anything that goes against your wishes master.

Enkidu raised their hand and knocked softly on the door.

Gil: You may enter!

Enkidu opened the door to see Gilgamesh sitting in a chair in the center of the room facing the door, and Tsugumi standing far to the side, visibly shaking.

Enkidu: So, how’s it going Gil?

Gil: Hah, speaking so casually, that’s quite unlike you Enkidu!

Enkidu: So I see I was right about who you are.

Gil: Indeed, I am the only me after all. For you to mistake someone else for me would be an insult!

Enkidu: Of course, there’s no way I could insult you like that.

Gil: Right, now let’s cut to what matters, why are you here?

Enkidu: Is it so wrong for me to simply want to see you?

Gil: I suppose not. I simply thought that if you were coming directly for me then it was for the sake of a battle.

Enkidu: Of course, we have 2 draws already, maybe the third try will be the one to determine a victor?

Gil: Hah, of course it will be, and that victor would be me.

Enkidu: Confident are you? How about we go for it right now?

Gil: I’d love to, but my master’s workplace is just below us, and it would be rude as a servant to destroy it.

Enkidu: …

Gil: What? What is that face for? Why do you look like you can hardly control yourself? Do you wish to fight that strongly?

Enkidu: Pahahaha! This is pure comedy, seeing you so poorly trying to act as your older self!

Gil: Huh? You mean you knew?!

Enkidu: Of course! I’ve been with you all your life, you think I wouldn’t recognize your age?

Gil: Well why didn’t you speak up sooner! You could have saved me the embarrassment!

Enkidu: I wanted to see how far you would take this.

Gil: Hmph, well, what was your true reason for coming? I’m sure you had one. Was it to eliminate me?

Enkidu: Well, fighting you was my initial hope, but it wouldn’t be a fun fight with you in this state. However I do have a question.

Gil: Yes? What is it?

Enkidu: Well… Do you happen to have possession of Ea?

Gil: Huh?

Enkidu: The greatest treasure you ever collected, can you procure it? Is that something you are currently capable of?

Gil: Ea…

Enkidu: Yes, Ea.

Gil: That’s…

Enkidu: Gil? Is there a problem? It’s a simple yes or no question.

Gil: …

Enkidu: You… Don’t remember what Ea is?

Tsugumi: U-Um, Archer, is it ok if I tell them-

Gil: That must be the thing Ruler said was taken away from me when I was summoned… I also lost my memories of my adult life.

Enkidu: I see… Well, I may know where Ea is, what do you say to that Gil?

Gil: Do you? How?

Enkidu: You said Ea was taken from you, yes?

Gil: Right, Ruler said it was too dangerous for me to have.

Enkidu: Right, for a war with such weak mages and so little consequence for death that makes sense. One strike from Ea is enough to obliterate just about any servant.

Gil: It’s that powerful?  
Enkidu: Indeed, however, there’s one thing that doesn’t make sense.

Gil: And what is that?

Enkidu: If they wanted to take it out of the war I would understand, but… I’m sure that wasn’t what was done.

Gil: And why do you feel so confident in that?

Enkidu: Because for some reason, Ea was given to me.

Gil: What?

Enkidu: I’m sure it would be easier to show you, so watch.

Enkidu raised their arm and it began to change form, turning a bright golden colour before dimming, enabling it to be seen. Their arm had transformed into a simple black and red frustum, however what could be loosely defined as a blade gave off an uncomfortable electric feeling that put Tsugumi and Maya on edge.

Maya: Is that-

Enkidu: This is Ea. This is the greatest weapon of King Gilgamesh’s Treasury. The blade so powerful that it was taken away from him by Ruler. However, for whatever reason, it was given to me instead. So why then could Gil not have it? Especially in such a state that he’s so drastically weaker in combat?

Gil: I don’t know…

Enkidu: Neither do I. I recommend you don’t tell Ruler of this. It’s best you act like you don’t even know what Ea is.

Gil: Right, so is that all you wanted to talk to me about?

Enkidu: Yes, though a bit of a warning, be careful how much you talk, make sure your window is closed and watch out for any paper. There’s a servant using paper to watch everyone. Don’t worry about us having been watched though, I already destroyed any in the near vicinity.

Maya: Huh? When did you do that?

Enkidu: Did you forget that I can attack easily at range master? I did so a fair deal during the fight against that Saber.

Tsugumi: Huh? You already had a fight?

Maya: Oh, yeah, Chisato wanted to fight me, but not in an aggressive way, her servant just wanted to fight someone.

Tsugumi: Oh, I see. So Chisato’s still ok?

Maya: Yeah, she was a bit terrified of Lancer after the fight though…

Gil: It makes sense considering they were able to match the power of my adult version.

Maya: I guess, well, I’ll see you around then.

Tsugumi: Yeah, thanks for the warning about paper, Lancer!

 

**6:00 PM**

 

Moca: Hey, Berserker, why do you seem so angry?

Nightingale: I’ve been stuck here doing nothing for so long yet there are so many people still left to cure.

Moca: So you wanna fight someone.

Nightingale: I wish to cure someone of whatever ailments plague them! I am a nurse!

Moca: So that’s a yes. We can do something soon, alright?

Nightingale: Hmph…

 

**7:00 PM**

 

Nobunaga: Gay.

Himari: Gay.

Tamamo: Gay.

Tomoe: Gay.

Nobunaga: Glad we’re all on the same page! So, do we have any plans?

Tomoe: I think it’s good to start fighting soon. Archer, you’re best against Riders, right?

Nobunaga: No, not Riders, servants with Riding, very different!

Himari: How?

Tamamo: There are some Riders that can’t ride things, don’t question how that makes sense, but there are also some non-Riders that can ride things, mostly Sabers and Lancers. For example I can sometimes have the Riding trait! I don’t this time though.

Himari: Oh! Like a super cool knight on a horse with a sword could be a Saber!

Tamamo: Exactly master!

Nobunaga: Anyways, there’s no way to know if they have Riding, so there’s no reason to use that as a basis for who to fight. It only matters for my Noble Phantasm anyways. So, it’s probably better to just go out there and fight the first person we find.

Tamamo: Or, if we don’t want to be suicidal, go up on top of a building and have Archer start shooting down at someone.

Nobunaga: Fine, fine, we could also do that I guess.

Himari: Is that what we’re doing then Tomoe?

Tomoe: Yeah, I guess so. We’ve gotta reduce the numbers one way or another.

 

**8:00 PM**

 

Medusa: Master, I still don’t understand your mindset. You don’t want to lose yet you also don’t want to fight. How do we win a war without fighting anyone?

Rimi: We could hope they die of old age?

Medusa: Right…

Rimi: They’re all my friends! I can’t just attack them!

Medusa: And what about the other servants? We’re likely to be summoned again eventually, so killing us wouldn’t do much in the way of harm.

Rimi: W-Wait, really? You can be summoned more than once?

Medusa: Of course, some like me can even be summoned in multiple forms. There’s my current form, before I was cursed, my typically remembered form from after my curse was received, and a third form that’s rarely summoned being a manifestation of my curse and the animosity I held for the goddess who placed the curse on me, essentially the opposite of my current form.

Rimi: I see…

Medusa: So what do you say to that? Servants don’t truly die to something as simple as another Servant defeating them.

Rimi: I guess it’s fine to eliminate them then… But I’d still rather stay out of it as much as possible!

Medusa: I understand. As long as you are not so against the idea as to avoid defeating an opponent in any given moment. We will eventually be forced to battle, so long as you’re willing to accept that I’m happy.

 

**9:00 PM**

 

Oryo: Oryo-san has a bad feeling…

Ran: What do you mean?

Oryo: Something will happen soon. Probably a big fight…

Ryouma: Oh great, that’s not good. If you think it’ll be big then that’s definitely something to worry about.

Ran: What do you mean?

Ryouma: Oryo’s definition of big is more to the scale of at Least 4 or 5 servants. And her hunches like that are usually pretty accurate.

Ran: I see. Well, there’s nothing we can do other than be ready, right?

Ryouma: Yeah, also it’s probably best you avoid being alone. If she expects that much then being alone would mean a possibility of just us against 3 or 4 other servants. Staying with someone else at least gives the chance of a 2 on 2 battle.

Ran: Alright, I’ll call Moca to come over. Tsugu said she had a Berserker, they’re usually strong, aren’t they?

Oryo: Berserkers aren’t very nice though. Oh well, it’s better than nothing.

 

**10:00 PM**

 

Saaya: I wonder how the others have been doing… I haven’t seen them since this all started, Rimi hasn’t even come around while I was on shift…

Mary: Are you talking about the other masters? We should find out if anything has happened to them on Tuesday, correct?

Saaya: Yeah, but that doesn’t stop me from worrying… Maybe I’ll bring some cornets to Rimi tomorrow, even if it’s just one of them I’ll be happy to know anyone’s safe.

Anne: Alright, should we stay in spirit form when you do, or do you want us to be in our normal form in case she attacks?

Saaya: I’m sure Rimi wouldn’t want to fight me, so it’s fine for you to stay in spirit form, if you’re there then her servant may see that as hostile and attack.

Mary: Makes sense. I don’t have a problem with that.

 

**11:00 PM**

 

Eve: What’s up Saber? You’ve been looking out the window for a while.

Musashi: The air is still. I have a bad feeling about tonight. You should head to sleep soon master. It’s best to stay out of anything if we can.

Eve: Huh? What do you mean?

Musashi: Fighting isn’t the goal, right? Being the last one standing is. So if we just don’t fight until it’s us and one other servant it’ll be easier.

Eve: I guess, but I meant what you were saying about the air being still.

Musashi: Oh, right. It’s just superstition but typically a windless night signalled an upcoming battle, or some other bloody disaster.

Eve: So you think someone’s going to fight tonight?

Musashi: Yeah, I’m almost certain of it.

 

**Sunday 12:00 AM**

 

Artemis: Isn’t my moon so beautiful tonight darling?

Orion: Yes, it’s very full and round.

Artemis: You’re not supposed to agree! You’re supposed to say I’m more beautiful!

Orion: You didn’t ask which was more beautiful, you only asked if the moon was beautiful.

Artemis: Oh! I see! And since you think my moon is beautiful that means you think I’m beautiful too, right? You’re so sweet darling!

Orion: Right, well quiet down, you’ll wake up our Master.

Artemis: Yes, you’re right, I’ll just go back to looking at my beautiful- hey, what’s that?

Orion: What’s what?

Artemis: Look at my moon, there’s something going back and forth across it! It’s ruining the view!

Orion: Maybe it’s a meteor shower.

Artemis: Idiot! Meteors don’t go back and forth! I’m going up there to stop them!

Orion: H-Hey! Fighting without our master saying it’s okay is a bad idea! And if you go I’ll be dragged along too!

Artemis: Too bad! I won't let the view be ruined like this!

 

Astolfo: Yahoo! Isn’t this fun master! Riding around on Hippogriff in the middle of the night like this?

Tae: Yeah, it’s nice! The air is cool, we should do this more.

Astolfo: Hey, watch this!

Hippogriff started to fly directly up, before turning into a dive. After falling for a few seconds he spread his wings and caught an updraft, blowing them upwards once again.

Tae: Again! Again!

Artemis: Hey you! What are you doing!

Tae: Huh? Who’s the naked lady?

Artemis: I’m not naked! My dress is white! Look at it! Like my moon!

Astolfo: Hey, you’re a servant, who’s your master? Why are you here?

Orion: I wish we weren’t here.

Tae: Huh? Who was that?

Artemis: Darling I told you! We have to punish them for ruining the view of my moon!

Astolfo: So you intend to fight, is that it?

Artemis: Yes! Your flying around ruined the view and I won’t let you get away with that!

Astolfo: Master, should we fight or run?

Suddenly Hippogriff reared back and narrowly avoided a bolt of light that flew past the beast.

Tae: I don’t think the almost naked lady is letting us choose.

Artemis was holding her bow and pulling the string back once again. Astolfo turned to face her and summoned their lance before making Hippogriff fall into a dive.

Artemis: Hey! Stop moving! I can’t punish you if you’re going so fast!

Astolfo: Kinda the point!

The Rider pulled Hippogriff back up and raised their lance to strike Artemis. As they were about to make contact the Archer managed to drift just out of danger.

Astolfo: Huh? How’d you do that? That should have been a direct hit!

Orion: This is stupid! Why are we fighting! Let’s just go back!

Artemis, Astolfo, and Tae: Shut up!

The Archer released more bolts of light, the first two of which sailed to either side of Hippogriff while the last made a direct hit on his paw.

Astolfo: Whoa! Hang in there buddy! And master, hold on tight!

Tae grabbed onto Astolfo’s back as Hippogriff sped up, the Rider extending their lance towards the other servant once again.

Artemis: You still want to try to hit me? I can see everything you’re doing before you even begin your thrust!

The Goddess again narrowly dodged the attack, turning while pulling back her bowstring and unleashing another volley.

Astolfo: Master, I have a really stupid idea, are you in?

Tae: Yeah, what is it?

Astolfo: (...)

Artemis: Stop whispering, I wanna hear your plan too!

Astolfo: Fine, I’ll just go so fast you can’t dodge even if you see it! Let’s go Hippogriff!

Hippogriff continued to fly faster, getting near to his top speed despite the injury taken to his paw. Artemis continued to avoid each strike, however she never had time to launch an attack of her own with how quickly the beast was flying.

Artemis: Slow down! It’s not fair if I can’t even try to hit you!

As Artemis continued to dodge, Astolfo brought Hippogriff into a direct charge. As Artemis watched the beast come she readied a ray of light in her bow. She dodged the Rider’s lance and turned to quickly fire at them.

As she released her bowstring she felt a surge of pain down her left side.

Artemis: What?

Tae: Yay! It worked!

Tae began to fall, Astolfo’s sword in hand after slashing at Artemis. Astolfo dropped with Hippogriff to catch Tae after she had jumped off to attack.

Artemis: So that was your plan! To sneak attack me! How rude!

Astolfo: Now we’ve both gotten one hit, it’s even!

 

**12:25 AM**

 

Anastasia: I can hear them fighting… Why are they doing that so early in the morning… They might wake up master… Viy, can you go make them stop…

 

**12:30 AM**

 

Astolfo: This isn’t going anywhere! Neither of us can hit the other! Why are we even fighting?

Orion: That’s what I was saying!

Artemis: You were interrupting the view of my moon!

Astolfo: Then we’ll just leave! Is that fine with you? We don’t have to kill each other for no reason! We can just fly around in the day, when the moon isn’t out!

Orion: Sounds like a fair compromise to me, better than us fighting for the next few hours without hitting each other.

Artemis: Darling… Fine, if you promise not to ruin the view of my moon any more then I’ll let you go!

Astolfo: Alright, we’ll be leaving then, sorry about all this.

Tae: Hey…

Astolfo: Huh? What is it master?

Tae: What’s that thing?

The Rider followed where their master was pointing, and Artemis followed suit. Below them was a shapeless dark mass which seemed to be rising.

Orion: Hey, here’s an idea, let’s not just wait here to find out.

The darkness continued to rise as two long tendrils extended from it. Once it reached the height of the two servants it stopped.

Orion: SERIOUSLY, LET’S GO. STOP JUST SITTING THERE!

Astolfo finally snapped to their senses and turned to flee with Hippogriff. Artemis regained her focus as well, beginning to rise higher, readying her bow.

Orion: You’re going to try to fight it?!?!

Artemis: Don’t worry Darling, you’ll be safe!

Orion: You can teleport! Why are you not teleporting! Your decisions are seeming very stupid right now!

Artemis: But if I use my noble phantasm then it’ll know my True Name!

Orion: The fucking blob thing? Really?! You’re worried about that thing knowing who you are?!

As the two bickered the dark mass raised one of its tendrils and swung at them. The impact launched them sideways as the other arm rose to form a wall for them to crash into. Artemis was able to stop herself just before impact and fire her bow at what seemed like the body of the blob.

Orion: Seriously! The other master and servant are long gone, why are we still fighting!

The arm Artemis had stopped in front of began to move, rising to swing down at the goddess. As it fell she managed to move just enough to avoid it, firing again.

Orion: Just! Fucking! Leave!

Artemis: Why are you so afraid of this thing!

Orion: That’s why!

The top of the body was extending, or rather separating, as its ears rose from the body, revealing a pale blue face, and that the shape of the blob was that of a bunny.

Viy’s eyes began to glow an icy blue which sent a feeling of coldness through the area. Before Artemis could react she was encased in ice and began to fall, imobile. Viy’s arm slammed downward, crushing Artemis and shattering the ice encasing her. Artemis rolled over just in time to see the second arm coming down on her.

When Viy pulled his second arm away, looking down at the place the goddess had been, he saw nothing, just the ground his arm had impacted. With both of the servants gone, he began to shrink, covering his face once again, and returned to Anastasia through the cover of darkness.

 

Orion: Thank you for finally using your Noble Phantasm, but seriously, why did you stick around so long? We could have died!

Artemis: If I knew it would just leave as soon as it couldn’t see us anymore I’d have done this from the start! Don’t blame me for this Darling!

Artemis’s dress had changed into a red colour as she had teleported 5 kilometers above the surface of the earth. As she began to descend her dress changed back to its white to red gradient, and her bow disappeared.

Orion: You’re telling master about all this since it’s your fault we got caught up in all this.

Artemis: So cruel~!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Any comments are appreciated as usual and hopefully the time for the next chapter to come out won't be as long, though I am writing one thing for a friend that will be taking precedent. It should be fairly short though, so even with that it shouldn't be long before I start on chapter 4! Also, as I hope you've noticed with the bandori girls even after they are eliminated I will be trying to include them in the chapters, though I won't guarantee they'll all be in every chapter after being eliminated. This is because I love them and they're fun to write.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's some gay stuff, and some fighty but still kinda gay stuff, enjoy.

**Sunday 8:00 AM**

 

Ryouma:  _ So, this is where your friend Moca lives? _

Ran: Yeah, I’ll just stick around here today. School is starting back up tomorrow, so I’ll be able to stick near everyone else in my band. I’m sure they’d all help me if it came to it, so if anyone tried to attack me it’d be them against the five of us.

Ryouma:  _ Sounds good to me, So we’ve just gotta stay out of trouble today and there won’t be any problems! _

Oryo:  _ Oryo-san can’t see the other servant, so they must be in spirit form too. So are we going in? I’m getting bored of standing around here. _

Ran: Alright, I’m going. Just stay in spirit form, we don’t know what her servant is like beyond being a Berserker, and that she had fought with Saaya.

Ran rang the doorbell and after almost a full minute, Moca opened the door.

Moca: Oh, hey Ran, what’s up?

Ran: My servant’s worried about a big battle soon. I was wondering if you’d mind me staying here for the rest of the day so if it’s today I’ll at least have you to cover me.

Moca: Oh, I see, so you want your dearly beloved Moca to protect you~

Ran: Yeah, something like that. So, can I?

Oryo:  _ Oryo-san can feel lesbianism on the horizon. _

Moca: Yeah, yeah, Berserker doesn’t like it but she’s find of a meanie, so don’t worry about her. She’ll be good if we do end up having to fight though.

Ran: Fine by me, as long as she doesn’t hurt me or Rider.

 

Ran: And that’s how my week’s been.

Moca: I see, so you already got a kill, good job~

Ran: Right, and if I had to guess Lisa’ll be the one to attack me. 

Moca: Why don’t we attack first then?

Nightingale:  _ I approve of this idea! _

Ran: Hm, I hadn’t thought about that. Though, if we do that before the meeting on Tuesday I’d have to admit to causing two battles. I’d rather not give the image of being over-offensive, it’d just make more people view me as a threat.

Moca: Oh, that makes sense. Alright, let’s just be ready to protect ourselves then.

 

**9:00 PM**

 

Sayo: So, Assassin, it’s the job of your class the get information, right?

Cleopatra: Yeah, but I’m not really a normal Assassin, I’m a lot better at combat than most of my class, but not as good at recon.

Sayo: I guess that makes sense, you seem a bit too flashy for it. Well, we should be able to get info on who’s strong come Tuesday, right?

Cleopatra: Yeah, with the meeting coming we’ll be able to find out who’s started and won fights. Anyone who seems strong from how the fights are described will be our targets, right?

Sayo: Yes, as I said Friday if we can eliminate those who are strongest it will only get easier as time moves on. The only danger will be if there is someone hiding their power who can then strike on us when we’re exhausted from combat.

Cleopatra: Would it be possible that we use your sister to get information? We could have her tell us about the other servants.

Sayo: I’d rather not exploit my sister. Anyways, if our plan is just to wait until Tuesday to get our information then you can help me carry what few boxes I brought with me back to my house.

Cleopatra: Right, right, what about your outfit I ordered? It should be getting here tomorrow, and it’s too late for me to have it re-addressed.

Sayo: Then you can come here tomorrow to pick it up. We have until Wednesday to rest, starting then I’ll aim to eliminate one other master each day. I feel that would be an acceptable rate.

Cleopatra: Damn, you’re really gonna make me work, aren’t you?

Sayo: Of course, if you can’t keep up with that then you have no right to be my servant. You’ll have Tuesdays to rest, meaning at least 6 other servants will be taken out each week. I’m sure even with how many servants are here we will be done by far within a month.

Cleopatra: Alright, alright. You’re serious about winning this. What’s your wish then?

Sayo: Huh?

Cleopatra: Your wish for the grail, it’s the reward for winning and with how serious you seem to be taking this I’m sure yours is pretty important to you, right?

Sayo: That’s… Yes, it is something I’ve wanted for a long time, though I’d rather not share it.

Cleopatra: What? That’s not cool, you can’t just hype it up like that and keep it a secret! It’s not like I’ll go around telling everyone about it!

Sayo: Will you leave me alone for a while if I tell you?

Cleopatra: Yeah, no problem, it’s important for a servant to know their master’s wish so they can trust each other more easily!

Sayo: Fine, just please stop talking. My wish is... to be recognized for my own skill.

Cleopatra: What does that mean?

Sayo: All my life anything I’ve done was overshadowed by my sister, I would put in effort to study hard and learn everything in class and Hina would come along and do just as well without any of the work. I picked up guitar in order to have something of my own but then Hina had to go ahead and start playing as well, and not only that but she got signed to an agency! Since Roselia is an indie band we don’t get the same default recognition. So many times I’ve had to hear “You look like Hina,” “You’re Hina’s sister,” “Can you get me your sister’s autograph,” and it’s tiring. I’m sick of it. So when we win I’m going to use my wish to make it so I’m recognized for my own skill, as Sayo Hikawa, guitarist of Roselia, not as Hina’s sister.

Cleopatra: Wow.

Sayo: What?

Cleopatra: I didn’t realize you’ve had to deal with stuff like that. I wouldn’t be surprised if you hated her.

Sayo: No… I don’t hate Hina… I know it’s not her fault that she’s naturally skilled. And the only reason she started guitar was because she wanted to be able to do something with me. I’m glad she’s my sister, I just hate that that’s all I am to some people.

Cleopatra: Okay, I understand that. It’s like how sometimes people just see me as that Egyptian ruler who did whatever I wanted without acknowledging the struggles I went through leading such a powerful Kingdom.

Sayo: Sure, something like that… I’m going for a walk, I don’t want to hear you, but you’re free to follow in spirit form in case I get ambushed.

 

**10:00 AM**

 

Kasumi: Ugh, I slept so long but I still feel exhausted! I hate this!

Orion: Well, you going to fill her in?

Kasumi: Huh? Did you say something?

Artemis: Fine! Fine! I’ll tell her!

Kasumi: Tell me what? What happened?

Artemis: The reason you slept so terribly is because I had to fight another servant last night, there was a chance they would attack us so I struck first!

Kasumi: Oh, ok, well if it’s something like that that’s fine then.

Orion: Hold on! That’s not how that went! Tell her truth!

Kasumi: What? I’m confused again…

Orion: This idiot goddess decided to attack the other servant and master because they were flying around at night and she was upset they were blocking her view of the moon!

Artemis: Darling! How could you sell me out like that!

Kasumi: That’s a lot less okay! Why would you attack out of nowhere like that!

Artemis: They were being super loud too! If we didn’t do anything then there’s a chance you’d have slept awfully anyway because of the noise!

Orion: Though it only got louder when we started fighting.

Artemis: Darling!

Orion: We also almost lost when another servant appeared, it was some giant rabbit thing. So she almost got you taken out of the war without you even being awake.

Kasumi: We haven’t even been able to do anything! Don’t lose already!

Artemis: I didn’t plan to lose! I just wanted to make them go away, I didn’t expect an ice bunny demon thing to appear!

Kasumi: Alright, well you didn’t so it’s fine, I’ll just take a nap later or go to bed early. I’m sure I’ll be fine!

Artemis: Right! I’ll go and stay in spirit form today, that way there’ll be less magical stress on you.

Kasumi: Alright, well I’m going to go eat now. Food sounds nice.

 

**11:00 AM**

 

Nobunaga: So, you pick out a building for us to sit up on for today, master?

Tomoe: Yeah, I was thinking we sneak up to the roof of our school. It’s close enough for Archer to hit into the shopping district, and on the end that faces it is where the entrance is, so that’ll provide cover for myself, Himari, and Caster.

Tamamo: And the other directions?

Himari: On one side the trees are thick enough that we should be safe from that way, and it would make a good escape route if someone manages to get up to us.

Tomoe: The area behind us when facing the shopping district is all residential, but I don’t expect any of the people there to attack us. It’s just Ran, Moca, Maya, Tae, Misaki, and a few other more relaxed girls.

Himari: The other side that the entrance gate faces is the problem, since some of the more unpredictable or potentially hostile girls will be that way, like Yukina, Sayo and Hina, and Chisato.

Tomoe: And that’s why Himari, Caster, and I will be watching that way. If we see something potentially dangerous we can leave. 

Nobunaga: Well then, you two certainly put a lot of thought into this. Sounds good to me, what do you think Caster?

Tamamo: Yup, no problem with me. If I’m actively transferring my magic power to you then it’ll shrink my detection range, so it’s probably best if you let me know if you see anyone and when I should start to power you up.

Nobunaga: Got it. Shall we go then?

Tomoe: Hold on, there’s also the problem of getting in in the first place.

Tamamo: What do you mean?

Himari: There’s a wall around the whole school and the gate will be closed since there’s not any classes today. So we won’t be able to just stroll in.

Nobunaga: Oh, that’s it? We can just jump it.

Tamamo: Yeah, we’re servants, jumping over a school wall won’t be a problem.

Tomoe: Oh, right. Alright, let’s go then.

 

**12:00 PM**

 

Musashi: So master, you find what you wanted?

Eve: Yep! My free copy of the magazine I’m in arrived today, so I can give it to Maya next time I see her.

Musashi: Well, if you’re done we should head back. This area has a lot of people so the chances another master shows up and a fight breaks out is pretty high.

Eve: Yeah, you’re right… It’s sad that I can’t go out as much but at least it gives me a lot more time to meditate and think about my wish!

Musashi: Right, as a master in a Grail War it’s definitely the most important thing for you to think about. So to get back to your house we take this street right?

Eve: Yeah, then we turn here and there and eventually we’ll be back!

Musashi: Sounds good, let’s go then.

 

**12:10 PM**

 

Osakabehime: She’s over there, hurry up master! I can’t let her get away from me! It’s a miracle she’s been summoned in the first place!

Rinko: Wait… I’m not… a good… runner..! Why are we… only going through… alleys… anyways..?

Osakabehime: My Presence Concealment only works in the shade so we have to stay in the shade so I can get up to her without her noticing me and getting away!

 

Eve: Here, let’s go this way, it’ll be faster.

Musashi: Alright, we’re nearly back to your house right?

Eve: Yeah, just a couple more streets and we’ll be back!

Musashi: Good, let’s go the- Huh?

Osakabehime: There you are! Musashi Miyamoto, you can’t get away from me now!

Musashi: Oh! Hey Okki! What’s up?

Osakabehime: Huh? You’re not running?

Musashi: Why would I?

Osakabehime: Last time I saw you you were saying I was insufferable!

Musashi: Hm… Nope, don’t remember that, you sure you had the right person?

Osakabehime: As if I could mistake anyone else for you, I’m sure you said something like that!

Musashi: Well I don’t think I did, and I wouldn’t say that now, so it doesn’t matter, right?

Eve: Hey, Saber, do you know this person?

Musashi: Oh, yeah, I should fill you in. She’s Osakabehime, she’s my, uh… Hey what are we exactly Okki?

Osakabehime: Th-that’s… You jerk! Forcing me to say it!

Musashi: Ehe, you’re so fun to tease, come on, let’s go somewhere to catch up on what we’ve been doing.

Rinko: Assassin… What… is going on… What… Have I missed..?

Eve: Oh! Rinko! Are you her master?

Rinko: Y-yeah… She made me… chase her all the way here… I’m going… to die…

Musashi: Hey! If you’re her master you can’t die! If you did then Okki would be gone too!

Rinko: I’ll… try… sorry…

Eve: So are you two going on a date?

Musashi: Yeah, I guess you’d call it that. You have anywhere in mind we could go?

Eve: How about Tsugumi’s cafe? The cakes are really good!

Musashi: Alright, sound good to you Okki?

Osakabehime: Yes, I’m fine with that.

Musashi: Nice, so you’ve got the bill, right master?

Osakabehime: How rude! Pushing the bill to your-

Eve: Yeah sure! I work there part time and can get the employee discount, so that makes sense! Do you want to come with us Rinko?

Rinko: Yeah… I’d be okay with that…

Osakabehime: Your master is too sweet for you Musashi...

 

**1:00 PM**

 

Anne:  _ I still think 20 is a bit much to bring her, she’ll get fat. _

Saaya: Don’t worry, this is about how much she buys in a week anyways, she isn’t fat now so more of the same won’t change anything, right?

Anne:  _ Alright, if you say so. _

Saaya: And here we are, I’m going to ring the doorbell now.

Saaya pressed the button to ring the doorbell, and a few moments later a small hooded figure opened the door.

Medusa: Who are you and what do you want?

Saaya: Are you Rimirin’s servant? I brought her a bag of choco cornets since she hasn’t been coming to the bakery. I’m her friend Saaya.

Medusa shut the door in her face, leaving Saaya standing with the bag staring at the door.

Mary:  _ That went well. _

Anne:  _ She probably just went to get her master, we should wait. _

A little later the door opened again, this time by a different short figure.

Rimi: Hi Saaya!

Saaya: Hey Rimirin, I brought these for you since you haven’t been coming to the bakery. I was worried about you.

Rimi: Oh, thanks! How many are there?

Saaya: 20.

Rimi: Um, let’s see, so that would cost…

Saaya: Oh no don’t worry about the cost, I already paid for them myself, just enjoy them, okay?

Rimi: O-Okay, thank you then!

Saaya: You’re welcome.

Rimi: So you were worried about me?

Saaya: Yeah, I’m worried about everyone really, I haven’t seen anyone other than Moca since this all started, and you already know what happened then. 

Rimi: Right… I guess I’m worried too, but I’m sure if anyone else in the band was eliminated they would tell us, right?

Saaya: Yeah, that makes sense, but I haven’t heard about anyone else being eliminated. Does that mean nobody’s out yet?

Medusa: Or they’re just waiting for Tuesday.

Saaya: Wha-? Oh, you’re still there, I didn’t notice you. I thought you would have been in spirit form.

Mary:  _ We would have told you if she had gone into spirit form. _

Medusa: I won’t risk letting you strike first.

Saaya: O-kay then…

Rimi: Lancer, is it okay if Saaya’s servant comes out of spirit form? It may make them feel better about this.

Medusa: Fine, but the second I think they’re going to attack I’ll strike.

Anne:  _ Fine by me. _

Anne and Mary came out of spirit form standing behind Saaya, their weapons at their sides.

Medusa: You have your weapons out… Why?

Mary: So do you. Under your cloak.

Medusa: Oh, so you noticed, fine then.

Saaya: Anyways, I’m glad you’re okay.

Rimi: Yeah, I haven’t seen anyone else either, do you wanna go for a walk?

Saaya: Oh, sure, do you just want the company?

Rimi: Yeah, kind of.

Saaya: Let’s go then.

 

**1:25 PM**

 

Nobunaga: Caster, I see someone.

Tamamo: Alright, I’ll start powering you up then.

Himari: Can you tell who the master is?

Nobunaga: Actually, there are 5 people, two masters and one of them has a servant that’s two people with the same spirit origin, like a historic duo.

Tomoe: Two then, alright, what do the two that aren’t servants look like?

Nobunaga: I can only see the backs of their heads, but one’s got brown hair in a ponytail and the other’s is black and unstyled.

Tomoe: Hmm. One’s either Saaya or Lisa, the other could be a few, is the black hair short or long?

Nobunaga: Short.

Himari: Not Tae or Rinko then. Rimi or Ran?

Tomoe: Yeah, let me text Ran, I’ll ask where she is. If it’s not her then I’ll tell you to shoot.

 

Rimi: Oh, I’m sorry Lancer slammed the door on you… She doesn’t really like people…

Saaya: I understand, that also explains the death stare I’ve been feeling this whole time, ehehe…

Medusa: Sorry.  _ No I’m not. _

Mary: Master get down!

Anne tackled Saaya to the ground as Mary turned and raised her blade to block, being pushed back as a distant bang was heard.

Saaya: What’s going on? What was that?

Anne: Not sure, but we’re under attack. Lancer, help us? If we’re being attacked I’m sure you’ll want your master to be safe too.

Medusa: I know, where did that come from? Can you tell?

Mary: Well I just blocked this way, you figure it out.

Medusa: I mean do you know an exact spot genius.

Mary: If I knew that then Red would be firing back by now.

A second bang rang out and whizzed past Medusa’s face, hitting the ground.

Medusa: Tch, useless. I’ll figure it out myself, you distract them.

Mary: Don’t tell me what to do.

Anne: Just do it! We’re not in a position to argue!

Medusa picked Rimi up and dashed into an alley as another shot hit the ground behind to her.

 

Tamamo: Have you hit them yet?

Nobunaga: We’re at the very edge of my range even with your boosts, bite me.

Tomoe: Can you give us the play by play at least?

Nobunaga: One ran off with the black hair girl, the other master is hiding behind a crate with one of the servants while the last one, probably the other half of the duo servant, is standing facing vaguely in this direction, I don’t think they know we’re here exactly though, just that we’re in this direction.

Himari: One of them ran off? Shouldn’t we leave then? They may be coming this way.

Tamamo: My agility is rank B and it’d take me about 3 minutes to get that far, so I’m pretty sure we have 2 minutes at least if she knew where we were somehow.

Nobunaga fired again, clicking her tongue as it was blocked.

Nobunaga: If we say one shot every 6 seconds and half a minute has passed then we can go for 10 more shots from now. Then we’ll run.

 

Medusa: Alright, I’ll leave you here. I’ll go towards where the shots are coming from until I can pinpoint them exactly, they shouldn’t be able to hit you here.

Rimi: Okay, be careful Lancer!

Medusa: Of course, taking down a sniper in close combat shouldn’t be difficult. I’ll be back within 30 minutes, if I’m not, use a command seal to teleport me back.

With that, Medusa ran off down the side alleys, spending as little time in the open as possible.

 

Mary: That direction, given the force of the impact… take gravity into account and-

Mary lifted her blade and blocked another shot, sending the bullet falling to the floor in front of her.

Mary: There, on that building way off that way. You see it?

Anne: Alright, yup. master you stay there, I’ll get into position to return fire.

Saaya: That’s… The roof of Haneoka? Are you sure? That’s so far!

Mary: Well that’s where I say it’s from, and I’m the one with experience fighting people with guns.

Saaya: I guess I can’t argue with that, good luck.

 

Himari: Shouldn’t we be going now? It’s getting pretty close and I don’t want to risk being eliminated already…

Nobunaga: Just 3 more shots, the one that tackled the master moved, lost sight of her in an alley. I’ll try to put the last 3 on the crate the master is alone behind. Maybe I’ll get her in the heart or lung somehow.

As the Archer pulled the trigger, there was an impact and dust was blown into the air on the wall to her left.

Tamamo: Alright, they know where we are, let’s call it early, we’re not set up for a close range fight and we don’t know where that other servant went!

Nobunaga: Yeah, yeah, you’re right, fine, let’s run. Master, hold on.

Nobunaga made her weapons vanish and lifted Tomoe off the ground before jumping off the side of the building, Tamamo doing the same with Himari. Once they landed both were placed back on the ground and the four took off running into the forest.

 

Mary had moved in front of the crate, the last bullet having been luckily stopped by the contents of it.

Mary: … 20 seconds and no shots, Red’s return fire must have sent them running. Let’s go back to your home quickly master. Lancer can deal with them, assuming she didn’t just decide to abandon us.

Saaya: Okay, I hope Rimi’s safe, I’ll text her when we get back.

 

Nobunaga: Damn, we’re getting closed in on, we’re being outpaced!

Tomoe: Should we fight then?

Nobunaga: It’s not looking like we’ll have a choice, her signature is getting closer too quickly, even if we carried the two of you we couldn’t escape at this point.

Tamamo: You two stay low, but make sure you can still run if you have to.

Himari and Tomoe both got close together, crouched on one knee ready to spring into a sprint if needed as Tamamo and Nobunaga faced back the way they had come.

Medusa: So you sit so far away and fire at us, but run before I’m anywhere near you.

Himari: What? How can we hear her so clearly?

Nobunaga: No idea, she’s not that close, so she shouldn’t be able to be heard like that…

Tamamo: Archer watch out!

Tamamo extended her arm as a purple chain came out of the woods, reflecting off of the air, changing course to narrowly miss Nobunaga.

Nobunaga: Damn, being able to displace her location, and throw her voice like that, is she some kind of really weird Assassin?

Tamamo: I’m not sure, just be careful.

Medusa: Hm… 2 against 1 and you’re this scared… Maybe you’re weaker than I thought.

Nobunaga: Well fuck you too!

Tamamo: Archer!

Again, a chain extended from the trees and sailed towards Nobunaga as Tamamo deflected it, causing it to miss her.

Himari: She’s trying to make us upset so she can get us while our guard is down, don’t let her get to you!

Medusa: Oh, so the girl that looks like a pokemon is talking now. Leave this to the important people.

Tomoe: Excuse me? Don’t talk to Himari like that!

Medusa: Who are you? Her boyfriend?

Tomoe: Bo- I’m a woman!

Tamamo: Both of you calm down!  _ I can see how she summoned Archer… _

Medusa: So there’s two masters, a hotheaded idiot, and a rat looking girl. Shouldn’t be a hard fight.

Tamamo: R-Rat? I’m a fox! Look at how fluffy my tail is Mikon!

As Tamamo complained a chain shot through the woods once again, moving right for the Caster. Just in time Nobunaga dove out and grabbed the chain, giving Tamamo the chance to see the scythe blade that was moments away from slicing through her face.

Nobunaga: Guess it was my turn to save y-

As the Archer gloated mildly, she was cut off by a small metallic boot striking her cheek, sending her falling to the ground.

Nobunaga: Ow! What the hell?

Tamamo: So you’re the one that chased us.

Medusa, after kicking Nobunaga, collected the scythe end of her chain, lept into a nearby tree, and was now looking down at the 4 girls.

Medusa: Right, you put my master in danger, why wouldn’t I.

Tamamo: Well, at the very least you’ve fallen into our trap!  _ Please play along. _

Medusa: What are you talking about?

Nobunaga: Yeah, now that you’re here your master is easy pickings for our third ally. Why do you think we drew you so far? You can’t talk to your master from here.  _ Play along master. _

Medusa: You’re lying! The other master we were with wouldn’t abandon her like that.

Tomoe: Nope, Tsugu and her Assassin should be taking her down any second now, since she has an Assassin the other servant probably didn’t even notice them.

Himari: Yeah, you taking Rimi away from them just ended up putting her in more danger!

Medusa: Well, want to tell me what would cause my master not to have used a command seal to teleport me back then? I did tell her to do that, so you can’t say she forgot.

Tamamo: That-

Medusa leapt off the tree, slowing her descent by dragging her scythe through the wood.

Medusa: I’m calling your bluff, rat lady.

Tamamo: I won’t let you get to me anymore! Tell me, who are you? It’s hard to keep this conversation going without having anything to call you!

Medusa: Then let’s end the conversation.

Medusa threw her scythe past the other servants towards Himari which caused Tamamo to deflect it magically once again, sticking the blade into a tree. The Lancer pulled the chain taught and began to fly towards the scythe as it detached itself from the wood, being caught in midair and slashed in the direction of Nobunaga.

Quickly recovering from the surprise of the immediate action, the Archer was able to draw her katana and raise it to protect herself. Pushing against the small girl Nobunaga was able to send her back towards Tamamo.

With her opponent’s back coming towards her, Tamamo extended her hand out to touch Medusa, but she only managed a tap before the lancer spun and kicked Tamamo with all the force of Nobunaga’s push in addition to her own, sending the fox to the ground in a crumpled heap.

Himari: Caster!

Nobunaga quickly moved to a defensive stance between the Lancer and her own master. Medusa stood for a short time simply staring at Nobunaga. Watching her, waiting for her to do anything. The staring continued, and as Nobunaga adjusted her grip on the hilt of her blade the chain traveled past her, and Medusa pulled back, sending the chain in a circle around Nobunaga. As the chain encircled her the Archer leapt into the air, looking to see as the Lancer was now running directly at both her master and Himari, blade raised to strike.

As the Lancer was about to cut the two humans down, she collapsed, an electric surge sending pain arching through her body.

Medusa: What-?

Tamamo: There it is, I was getting worried it wouldn’t work. When I put my hand on your back I put a charm on it! Archer, if you will.

Nobunaga: Right, on it.

Nobunaga raised one of her guns and aimed it at Medusa’s head. The Lancer was barely able raise her head to stare down the barrel as she began to speak.

Medusa: You asked who I am, didn’t you?

Nobunaga: It’s too late for that now, don’t care.

Medusa: My flesh is iron, my hair my prison, and my voice my weapon, that is who I am.

Tamamo: What? What are you talking about?

Nobunaga pulled the trigger to fire but the gun jammed as Medusa stood, the paper charm on her back igniting in flame.

Medusa: Caress of the Medusa.

Tamamo: M- No one look!

Medusa’s eyes shined bright pink as the four others turned away. She focused her gaze towards the two easiest targets, Tomoe and Himari, and despite turning their heads the pink light being emitted from Medusa’s eyes enveloped them, rendering both unable to move. With both masters frozen, Medusa dashed forward, her scythe ready to slice through them.

As soon as the pink glow dissipated, Tamamo returned her eyes towards the others, immediately seeing that both masters had been petrified. Whether it had been by Medusa’s Noble Phantasm or by fear didn’t matter as Tamamo threw herself into the Lancer’s path, raising both arms to shield herself.

Medusa struck towards the two masters, but with Tamamo now defending them, her scythe bounced off of her invisible shield. Medusa didn’t let up though, repeatedly swinging her scythe down on it.

The strain was getting intense on Tamamo as the damage to her barrier caused her magical energy to drain faster and faster. Eventually it became too great as Medusa’s adrenaline fueled attack eventually pierced the barrier, sending Tamamo to the ground, fully drained of energy, helpless as she saw the blade of the scythe now imbedded through her master’s chest.

 

Medusa pulled her scythe out of Himari and raised it to strike Tomoe as well, however, just as she began to swing down, she felt her strength fade and everything went white.

When her vision returned she was back in the home of her own master. Rimi was lowering her hand, one of the command seals gone.

Rimi: So um, how did it go? I was a little late, I hope that’s not bad.

Medusa: Hmp, if you were late I guess I can’t complain. I had just killed one of the masters and was about to kill the other. You pulled me out just before I could though.

Rimi: H-huh? You killed someone?

Medusa: Yes, but Ruler will just revive her anyways, so it doesn’t matter. Don’t forget they attacked us first.

Rimi: Oh, no, that wasn’t what I meant, sorry. What I mean is good job! And wait, two masters? So you were winning a 2 on 1?

Medusa: Of course, I’m not weak just because I’m young.

Rimi: Right, sorry, I didn’t mean that like that.

Medusa: Just calm down, they knew who you were so I’d assume the one I couldn’t beat would want to come after us, so if you see a red haired girl then don’t let your guard down.

Rimi: Red hair? Was it Tomoe?

Medusa: I don’t know, what I do know is that the servant of the master that lived is an Archer, the one that was shooting at us.

Rimi: I see… Saaya messaged me a while ago so she got home safely.

Medusa: Alright, from how things went I think it’s best if we ally ourselves with her for the time being. It would be safer that way.

 

Tamamo: Damn… It… I couldn’t… Protect her…

Nobunaga: No, don’t feel bad Caster! It’s not your fault, I should have reacted sooner after her Noble Phantasm. If I had then I could have gotten my own off before she could stab your master! Before she got away!

Tamamo: Right… Well… I’m beat… and with… my master… still petri… fied… I’m not getting… any magic… so I guess I’ll just… fade away soon… It was nice… working with you…

Tamamo-no-Mae’s body disappeared into a golden mist as Himari died, and her command seals vanished. Shortly afterward Ruler emerged from the forest, walking gently towards the unmoving bodies of Tomoe and Himari.

Jesus: Greetings Archer of Black. I see the Caster of Pink is already gone.

Nobunaga: Yeah, and you’re here to revive her master.

Jesus: Indeed, however due to my inability to intervene without just cause, I will not be curing your master’s petrification. It should wear off in time, but until then you will have to protect and transport her yourself.

 

**2:00 PM**

 

Enkidu: Master, so far all we have done has been centered around myself, first being combat with the Saber, Nero, and then my meeting with Gil. I still do not know your wish.

Maya: My wish?

Enkidu: Yes, if I were to know your wish and what it was you are fighting for then it would become much easier for me to fight in a manner to aid you in achieving that wish.

Maya: I’m not really sure what you mean, if I get my wish wouldn’t that make any progress toward my wish meaningless?

Enkidu: That’s a very short sighted way of viewing that master.

Maya: That was… blunt.

Enkidu: There is no guarantee we will win. It’s important to plan for the event in which you are unable to use the grail’s power, and it would lower morale if I were to do something to actively harm your wish, would it not? That lowered morale would harm our chances of victory even further.

Maya: Oh, I get it now. That actually makes a lot of sense, thanks for the explanation Lancer.

Enkidu: You’re welcome. So, what is your wish? What is it that you want from the grail?

Maya: Oh, well, I haven’t really thought about it…

Enkidu: It doesn’t have to be anything extravagant, often the best wishes are simple. Your wish is simply what it is you’re fighting for.

Maya: What I’m fighting for…

 

**3:00 PM**

 

Jekyll: Master, sorry to be a bother, but I have information for you.

Misaki: Information? What of?

Jekyll: Well, what else, the classes and true names of the various servants in this war.

Misaki: Excuse me What Now.

Jekyll: Indeed, I have compiled a list of every servant’s master and class, as well as a brief visual description of the servant and the True Names of the servants of masters Rimi, Ran, Tomoe, Chisato, Maya, Eve, Lisa, Ako, Rinko, Kaoru, and Hagumi. Additionally, ex-masters Himari, Hina, and Yukina have all been eliminated, by masters Rimi, Sayo, and Ran respectively. Engagements of those battles were by masters Tomoe, Hina, and Ran.

Misaki: Well I already knew Kaoru had Shakespeare, but how did you get the others?

Jekyll: Various ways. The servants of masters Ran, Tomoe, Eve, Lisa, Rinko, and Kaoru come from their True Names being stated. Servants of masters Rimi, Chisato, Ako, and Hagumi come from the use of their Noble Phantasms, and the servant of master Maya comes from the deductions of the servant of master Chisato after a battle between the two which ended in a draw.

Misaki: I see, how did you figure all that out? You haven’t been leaving so-

Jekyll: Master, please tell me you have not forgotten my class.

Misaki: You’re an Assassin.

Jekyll: Indeed, and as such I have the ability to gather information in secret. That’s the general purpose of Assassins. I’m not a helpless servant without using His power.

Misaki: I see, you’re pretty good at it then if you have that much information while hardly ever leaving.

Jekyll: Well, I wouldn’t be so good if my methods were known, would I?

 

**4:00 PM**

 

Yukina was walking through the shopping district mostly aimlessly, letting her voice rest after spending the day practicing.

Yukina: While I’m here, I may as well…

She walked up to the house she was passing, the Udagawa household, and rang the doorbell. A few moments later the door was opened by a familiar large black figure.

Hassan: Oh, it’s you. What brings you here this afternoon? If it’s about Tuesday my Lord Mage has asked not to be-

Yukina: Remember my excuse as to why I was here? I’ve decided to make true upon that. As I said it’s important she have her work completed, if she were to be held after normal school hours it would reduce practice time, which would be harmful to us all as she is our drummer.

Hassan: Ah, I see. In that case you may come in, she is in her room.

Yukina: Thank you.

 

Ako: Oh! Yukina! What’s up!

Yukina: Have you done your school work? Classes return tomorrow.

Ako: Huh? Wh-oh! Y-Yeah! I definitely did! Don’t worry! It’s all ok!

Yukina: You’re a very poor liar Ako. If you fall behind on your work it would only serve to harm us all.

Ako: S-Sorry Yukina… I forgot about it all, I’m too used to sis helping me with it…

Yukina: Your reason doesn’t matter, you can’t fall behind, so I’ll help you.

Ako: Huh? Really?! Thank you!

Yukina: Don’t think that means I’ll be giving you the answers. You’ll need to know all this for testing as well. Now get your books and tell me where you are, I don’t remember exactly what topics were being done at this time two years ago.

Ako: Right! Hold on, I’ll go get my bag!

 

Ako: Oh I get it! That makes a lot of sense!

Yukina: Now don’t forget it before your tests. 

Ako: Don’t worry, I’ll definitely remember! That was the last of what I had to do. Thank you Yukina!

Yukina: I only helped as to keep you out of needing extra instruction. You need to remember to do this work on your own.

Ako: Don’t worry Yukina! I’ll work really hard to keep my grades up so I don’t have to do any extra work!

 

**6:00 PM**

 

Hina: Hmm… I’m bored, there’s nothing to do with everyone so busy and it’s not dark enough for the stars yet!

…

Hina: Oh! There’s Kaoru! Hey, Kaoru! Where are you going?

Kaoru: Hm? Oh, Hina, the Great Bard and I were just returning to my home in the wake of an exploration of the other selves.

Shakespeare: We were watching people so I could think of more vivid and accurate descriptions for my writing should I make a piece about this current time!

Hina: Oh that’s neat!

Kaoru: Indeed, the Great Bard is truly a wonder to watch in action, her descriptions of such simplistic features as a pin on one’s hat were enough to entrance me in awe!

Hina: Hm? Her? But isn’t- Oh! I get it! Valid! Trans rights! Oh, or wait, maybe you’re not, are you like how some lesbians use masculine pronouns but are still women? Because that’s valid too!

Shakespeare: Y-yes, indeed, let’s go with that. It’s a much simpler explanation.

Hina: Cool! You’re pretty boppin’ Shakespeare!

Kaoru: Well, Hina, I’m sorry to say you missed the event, it is getting late so fewer people are out now, I do wish you the best of luck in any upcoming battles!

Hina: Battles? Oh, that, I already lost.

Kaoru: What? Already? How?

Hina: I let Sis beat me so we wouldn’t have to be away from each other for a month, I’d get lonely!

Shakespeare: Ah, the wonders of wholesome platonic familial love. Despite being forced to spend the greater part of your youth together you still care so deeply for her. I’m glad the people of this age seem to be so wonderful! The intellectual prowess of my master, the love held by family, it’s truly enough to bring one to tears!

Hina: Yeah! Kaoru’s super smart! A lot of people think she’s not that smart but we’re in the same class and she’s usually the second highest score on all our tests!

Shakespeare: Second? Who is the highest?

Hina: Oh, me.

Shakespeare: Amazing! You truly are a paragon of human perfection! It’s such a shame you chose to exit the war rather than fight for your wish, I’m sure it would have been a wonderful wish!

Hina: Hmm… I’d probably just want to understand Sis better, I have trouble seeing people’s emotions and she’s really reclusive so sometimes I do things that upset her without realizing… I’m doing a lot better recently though! So I don’t think I need the wish.

Shakespeare: Truly, what a wonderful sister you are!

 

**6:15 PM**

 

Astolfo: My valid senses are tingling, I think someone was just called really valid.

Tae: Nice.

Astolfo: Anyways, it’s getting late, the stars and moon will start coming out soon, we should probably head home before that crazy lady attacks us again.

Tae: I wouldn’t mind too much, she was hot.

Astolfo: Master please, safety first, homosexuality later.

Tae: Okay, let’s go then.

 

**Monday 7:00 AM**

 

Tsugumi: Alright Archer, I’ve gotta go to school now, are you going to be okay by yourself?

Gil: Huh? I’m coming with you, you need me in case you get attacked while there, right?

Tsugumi: Wait what? How? It’s a girls’ school, it’s not like you can just pretend to be a new student…

Gil: What? No, I’ll be in spirit form.

Tsugumi: Oh! Right, I forgot you could do that because you’re always in your normal form.

Gil: Yeah, well I like being in a physical form, spirit form just feels weird.

Tsugumi: Alright, well let’s go, I don’t want to be late!

 

**8:00 AM**

 

Anastasia: Master, have you been sleeping well lately?

Arisa: Huh? Yeah I guess, why?

Anastasia: That’s good, you’ve been rolling around in your sleep a lot.

Arisa: Oh, I didn’t know I do th- Wait what?! Have you been watching me sleep?

Anastasia: Yes, you asked me to have Viy stop so I started watching you myself. Luckily that meant I was able to continue watching over you as Viy dealt with the noise two nights ago…

Arisa: First of all please stop, that’s seriously creepy. Secondly what noise?

Anastasia: Oh, okay. If you don’t wish for my protection while you sleep I can encase the house in a shield of ice. It won’t even become that cold, only -30 celsius on the inside. 

Arisa: NO? THAT’S FREAKIN’ COLD? DON’T DO THAT?

Anastasia: How can I protect you then… 

Arisa: Just leave me be at night, if you detect a servant then wake me up!

Anastasia: Oh, okay… That makes sense…

Arisa: And what about my other question? What was the noise?

Anastasia: Oh, there were two servants fighting a little past midnight so I had Viy make them stop… I’m not sure if they survived or not…

Arisa: You What.

Anastasia: I had Viy make them leave.

Arisa: That’s- probably fine actually, but if something like that is happening again please don’t go getting into fights you don’t need to be involved in.

Anastasia: Okay, I’ll try my best.

Arisa: There’s not much trying to do in not fighting…

 

**9:00 AM**

 

Kanon: Hmm… I wonder how everyone else is doing… I’m sure Chisato would have messaged me if anything happened to her…

Asterios: Is Chi-sa-to… other master?

Kanon: Yeah, she’s one of the other masters, she’s the one with the blonde hair that isn’t Kokoro, Chisato’s is a pit paler.

Asterios: I think… remember… she was… serious…

Kanon: Y-Yeah, she’s really serious sometimes, but she’s really nice to talk to! She’s really sweet when she’s able to relax!

Asterios: Then she… like me..? People get… scared away…

Kanon: Yeah! In a way I guess. Her personality is a but off-putting but once you get to know her she’s really sweet! If you switch personality for appearance then she’s just like you!

Asterios: I want… to meet her… Can we..?

Kanon: Sure! I’ll text her later today so she knows not to be worried about you not being in spirit form. I don’t want to get stuck in a fight with her…

Asterios: Fight master bad… You only want… hurt servants… Because we get better easy… Right..?

Kanon: W-When you say it that way it makes me feel mean…

Asterios: NO!!!! No feel bad… It okay… Servants not remember pain… from summon… only life! So hurt servant not mean!!!

 

**10:00 AM**

 

Aya: Come on, you said you wanted to feel more like an idol so you have to do the hard parts too!

Elisabeth: Y-Yeah, but… You said you do this 3 times a week..?

Aya: Yeah, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday! Then Weekends are usually used for vocal practice. Usually Eve and I run together after school, but since there’s still another week before classes start again and with the war it’s a bit harder to do it together. Anyways! Stamina is really important as an idol. We have to be jumping around on stage for an entire concert, and we have to have the right facial expression the entire time, usually smiling, which is a lot more tiring than you’d think!

Elisabeth: Still… My Agility is only rank E, it’s the lowest it can be! My endurance is only D rank too! Running this much… It’s hard to keep up! It’s upsetting as a servant and a dragon to be outrun by a human!

Aya: If you want we can stop, we’ve only gone about half of my normal route, but as long as we run back it should still be enough!

Elisabeth: Half? How far.. do you usually run?

Aya: 10 kilometers, I’ve heard of other idols going for 15 and doing it 5 days a week instead, but that just seems a bit much, right?

Elisabeth: I refuse… to believe… you’re human…

Aya: Alright well come on! We’ve had enough of a break, drink some water and let’s run back! Exercise is important!

 

**11:00 AM**

 

Sakata: Hey, kid, you okay?

Hagumi: Huh? What do you mean?

Sakata: Your mom just broke half the stuff in your kitchen, that doesn’t seem good.

Hagumi: Oh, she does that sometimes, it’s okay!

Sakata: That’s? Not? Kid your mom’s got problems, are you sure you’re okay?

Hagumi: Hagumi’s fine! The worst mom has ever done was break Hagumi's bass, but Maya was able to fix it! She’s really good at that stuff!

Sakata: She even broke your stuff? That’s not golden at all. She sounds rusted to hell…

Hagumi: Don’t worry! Hagumi is okay!

Sakata: Still, this gives me a bad feeling. What about those other girls we were with yesterday? Why don’t we go spend a few days with them?

Hagumi: Oh! Good idea! Mom doesn’t like it as much when Hagumi spends time with Kaoru or Misaki since they’re kinda boyish, but if it’s Kokoron or Kanon then Hagumi thinks she’ll be okay with it!

Sakata: Alright, how about that bear friend of yours?

Hagumi: Hagumi doesn’t know where Michelle lives, so it’d be hard to go visit her…

Sakata: Alright, that’s fine, let’s go spend a few days at that bubbly golden girl’s place then.

Hagumi: Kokoron? Okay! Hagumi will go tell mom then we can go!

 

**12:00 PM**

 

Kokoro: Hmm… That poster said the missing girl should be around here somewhere but we’ve been looking for so long! Maybe we should split up? The longer it takes then she may go somewhere else!

Drake: Yeah, sounds good, just shout if you see someone who may be a servant, alright?

Kokoro: Yup! I’ll be careful!

Kokoro ran off farther down the street to look for the missing girl she had seen a flyer for as Drake started looking through alleyways, checking carefully through any dumpsters or bins she saw in case the girl was sleeping in one.

 

**12:15 PM**

 

Nero:  _ Master, stop! _

Chisato: What is it Saber?

Nero:  _ That woman over there, she’s a servant. We should go another way in case she recognizes you. _

Chisato: Well, on the other hand, I don’t see anyone that could be her master. Wouldn’t that make this a perfect opportunity to try to take her out?

Nero:  _ I like the way you think master! But if I came out of spirit form now she would probably understand immediately. And if she were to sense me after I came out of spirit form elsewhere she would be put on edge. It’d be best for me to come out of spirit form right next to her. _

Chisato: I see. In that case you come out just as I walk past her. She does seem to be preoccupied.

Nero:  _ Understood! Just make sure to move clear of combat once it begins! _

 

Drake: Let’s see… Little girl, little girl. If I were a lost little girl I’d… Hm… Oh! Excuse me, do you mind me asking you something?

Chisato: Yes? What can I help you with?

Drake: Well, huh, I thought I recognized you, guess not. Anyways, you see a little girl around here lately? I’m trying to find her.

Chisato:  _ Has she lost her master? If it were Hina or Kokoro I wouldn’t be surprised… _

Drake: Hello? You suddenly lose your grip on reality?

Chisato: Oh! My apologies, I was just trying to think if I had, but I can not recall seeing any young girls.

Drake: Nah, don’t worry about it. It was a shot in the dark anyways.

Chisato: Yes, well, I will be leaving now if you don’t mind.

Drake: Right, now where could she be…

As the Rider turned to head down the street away from Chisato, Nero began to turn to her physical form, sword in hand.

Upon sensing the new presence, Drake manifested her pistols and turned towards the Saber, barely raising them in time to defend herself from the blade. 

Nero: Well, there goes the surprise attack.

Drake: That’s why I recognized you! You were one of the masters!

Chisato: Indeed, now if you’d kindly die I would appreciate it.

Drake pushed back from Nero’s blade and allowed it to fall, crushing the pavement underneath. With her new opportunity she began to fire at the Saber, the first of her shots impacting the shoulder as the other three were blocked by the crimson blade. Despite the recoil the Saber had given from the first impact however, there seemed to be no damage to her.

Nero: Umu! If you think you can hurt me so simply then you’re as foolish as you are endowed!

Drake: And you’re as thick as you are thick.

Nero: Huh? You just said the same word twice! That’s not how simile works!

Chisato: It does when the word has different meanings. She called you slow to understand, to which you just proved her point.

Drake: Alright! Let’s end this quick! It’s time for the Wild Hunt!

Nero: Using an offensive Noble Phantasm so quickly? How?

The streets began to flood with water as a massive ship erupted from the concrete. Nero quickly lifted Chisato in her arms and jumped on top of a nearby building before the water could cover them.

Chisato: What is she doing? She’ll destroy the whole city like that!   
Nero: No, this is a type of reality marble. None of this is actually happening, it just uses the world around it as the backdrop. Either way, get back!

Chisato backed as far as she could from the building’s edge and the ship below as a series of cannons manifested on and around the ship, taking aim at Nero. Drake fired her pistol into the air, and all the cannons fired at once, beams of light energy focused all on Nero. Nero stood and simply took them all, full force. The corner of the building she was standing on was blown entirely to rubble and the Saber’s body was flung back towards her master, landing just in front of her.

Chisato: SABER? WHAT WAS THAT?

After a few moments Nero stood as if nothing had happened.

Chisato: You’re okay? How?

Nero: The sun will never set on me! I’m the greatest emperor of Rome, to fall to something like this would be an insult to myself and my empire!

Chisato: Not really an answer to my question but sure, why not. So are you going to deal with that servant or what?

Nero simply smiled at her master as she approached the corner of the building, which was now untouched as the reality marble had disappeared.

Nero: That was hardly an attack at all! This is what you get for trying to fight with the sun itself!

Drake: Yeah, yeah, you gonna fire yours off now or what? You’re talking big but if you haven’t noticed I’m untouched by the one attack you’ve made so far.

Nero: Indeed! It’s my turn now, to introduce you to my world, my reality! Witness my Golden Theatre, Laus Saint Claudius!

Suddenly the ground the servants were standing on became level, turning into the same floor as when the Noble Phantasm was used against Enkidu previously. The only difference between the two cathedrals being that now there were several pillars littered across the room.

Drake: Crafty little bitch, ain’tcha? Putting all these pillars so there’s no space for my ship.

Nero: Umu! Thank you for noticing my wonderful plan! Now if you don’t mind I would like to resume our combat!

Drake: Who said it ever stopped?

Drake immediately fired at Nero, who blocked the bullets with her now flaming blade. Once the blade was lowered the Saber could no longer see where the other servant was. She turned back to see Chisato still safe behind her.

Chisato: Saber, over there!

Nero turned to where her master was pointing and saw Drake running towards the edge of the cathedral, firing at the wall. As the Rider reached point blank range, she turned to block the quickly approaching Nero’s slash. As the attack was blocked Nero’s sword began to burn hotter, melting the metal of the Rider’s pistols. The Saber continued to push, forcing Drake to the ground as she tried to prevent the blade from piercing her weapons entirely. 

Nero: Umu, you can’t break out of my reality marble from the inside! The only way out is to either defeat me or for a servant to attack from the outside!

Drake: Damn, you really are fucking strong to be holding me down like this, especially for such a pompous bastard of an emperor, Nero Claudius.

Nero: I appreciate the compliment, however your language is quite vulgar. I shouldn’t have expected any less from a pirate like you, Francis Drake.

Drake: So you do know me, I figured you would, but I guess you must not know too much about me if you of all people still wanted to take me on with my nickname.

 

**12:30 PM**

 

Suit: Miss Tsurumaki, I must inform you that your servant Rider is currently engaged in combat. We will bring you to her with haste.

Kokoro: Huh? But we still haven’t found that little girl! I can’t abandon the girl!

Suit: Please, I will see to it that the girl is found before combat is over. As such the sooner combat ends the sooner she will be found. So would you please come with me to the scene?

Kokoro: Oh! Alright! So if I help Rider we can find the girl faster! Okay! Let’s go then!

 

When Kokoro arrived at the scene of the battle all she saw was a large metallic gray orb resting in the street. As she approached it towered over her.

Kokoro: Hmm… What’s this thing? Is Rider in there? Hellooooo! Rider!!!

…

Kokoro: Maybe she can’t hear me…

Kokoro touched the orb with just her index finger and it suddenly shattered. Revealing the scene of combat.

Nero staggered back in disbelief as her reality marble fell, quickly looking around for another servant, but all she saw was a small girl with one finger extended and just as surprised of a look.

Nero: How? There aren’t any other servants, how did my Golden Theatre fall?

Drake stood and backed away before reaching down to lift something off the ground.

Drake: Well, looks like luck is still on my side.

Nero: What? That’s just a- No! It can’t be!

Drake: Yeah, looks like the same bullet from when I used my Noble Phantasm. Guess it came back down to break yours. So, master, you wanna see what I can do?

Kokoro: Sure!

Drake: Alright, then I think it’s time we end this for good!

Drake jumped back to stand with her master as a storm began to flood the streets. Just as it had before, a large ship erupted from the ground, rows of canons alongside it. Nero, rather than going onto a building, grabbed Chisato and pushed her into an alley before turning to face the ship. As the canons took aim on the Saber, she launched herself at the Rider on the bow.

 

When the air cleared, Nero’s blade was imbedded in Drake’s shoulder, the Rider barely holding herself up on one knee.

Half a block away was Nero, unarmed and crumpled on the ground, barely moving but definitely alive.

Nero:  _ Master, we need to leave. Now. _

Chisato: Why? She looks weak as well, we need to take this opportunity. If we run she may-

Nero:  _ Master. This is not negotiable. We need to leave Now. That’s twice now, we can’t let her get me a third time. _

Chisato: A-Alright, can you move or should I some and get you?

Nero:  _ Don’t come out, you’ll just get killed. _

Nero was eventually able to rise from the ground, slowly backing away from the pained Rider.

Drake: Hey, Nero.

Nero: What is it?

Drake: I mentioned my nickname, don’t you know it?

Nero: What does it matter?

Drake: You claim to be the power of the sun, yet I’m the Woman who Sunk the Sun. No reason I can’t do it twice.

With those words Drake pulled Nero’s blade out of her shoulder, running with it at Nero. The Saber tried to move away but the damage she had already taken was too much, and she was unable to muster the energy to avoid the strike as her own blade was now pierced through her chest.

Drake: This is my third time killing you now, isn’t it? And so that should be the last as well.

Nero couldn’t do anything but fall into the Rider’s shoulder as the blade was pulled out and discarded, sending her body crashing to the ground.

Chisato: Saber-!

Chisato ran out of the alley she had been pushed into, running up to Nero’s side. Just as she reached her servant and moved to take her hand in her own, the servant dissipated into golden mist, the command seals disappearing from Chisato’s hand.

Kokoro: Hey, Rider, is the red lady okay? That didn’t look very nice… She wasn’t smiling and now she isn’t here anymore…

Drake: That’s… She’s a servant, so she’s okay. Her spirit just went back to the Throne of Heroes. I had to do what I did. If I hadn't then it would be me that’s gone now.

Chisato: We were the ones to initiate… Don’t feel bad Kokoro, be proud of Rider. She did that in order to protect you.

Kokoro: I don’t really get it… But if you say it’s okay too then I’ll believe you Chisato! But where’s the little girl we were looking for?

Chisato: You mean she wasn’t looking for you?

Drake: What? No, we were looking for a little girl who was reported missing. There was a poster for her and it said she’d be somewhere around here, but after all that who knows where she could be…

Kokoro: Hey! What about her! She looks like the girl, maybe they know each other!

Drake and Chisato looked down the street where Kokoro pointed, and crossing the intersection was the young girl that was on the poster.

Drake: Well I’ll be, looks like you’ve got luck like mine! Today’s been a lucky one for us, hasn’t it master? Let’s go talk to her and find out what happened. Wouldn’t be right to just send her home without finding out why she left, right?

 

**1:00 PM**

 

Beowulf:  _ Yo, master, why haven’t you been with that other girl? You two seemed really close, doesn’t make sense why you haven’t been with her all day. _

Lisa: We’re not in the same class, so I can’t be with her all day, now keep quiet, the next period is starting soon.

Beowulf:  _ You’ve gotta stay with the same class of people all day and it’s not even the people you like? That sounds stupid. Why wouldn’t you put people with who they like so they can enjoy their time learning? _

Lisa: We got different scores in testing, so we were placed in different classes, Yukina’s really good at everything since she tries so hard to keep her grades up so she’ll have more time to practice. The only reason Hina’s not in that class too is because she’s always hardly staying within the rules. But Yukina’s just so amazing that I can’t keep up enough to get into that class with her.

Student: Hey Lisa, are you daydreaming outloud or something? We get it, you like her!

Lisa: Oh, hehe, sorry, I didn’t realize I was talking out loud!

Beowulf: _Alright, I guess I should stop trying to talk to you now._ _But I guess that system makes a little sense to put you with the people you’re at the same level as. It’d be like putting a master fighter against a novice just because they’re friends._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've started making Hagumi refer to herself in the third person because I can, also I'm gunna start making Sayo refer to everyone except Hina and Tomoe by their family names because again, I can. Anyways Hina says trans rights and also stan Raise A Suilen
> 
> As usual any comments are appreciated! Seeing what people think about something I've made makes me feel super happy so please don't hesitate to tell me anything at all, even if you think it's something simple and tiny!


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the end of the first week is about to end, and the students of Haneoka are back in their classes, many girls organize their plans for the following week, while some others enact their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an author's note for the beginning which doubles as a warning, in the scene with Sayo in this chapter my lack of fashion knowledge Really jumped out, so please forgive me, as no amount of research could make me remotely decent at describing outfits. I'm sorry.

**Monday, 2:00 PM**

 

Tsugumi: Hey, Himari, do you know where Tomoe is? It’s not like her to miss the first day after a break…

Moca: Maybe she forgot to do her work so she wanted an extra day to do it.

Ran: Moca, she’s not you. I was wondering too though, what happened?

Himari: Um, well, she’s not in a good condition right now and so she couldn’t come.

Moca: Oh, does it have to do with the you-know-what?

Himari: Yeah… I’m already out, it hurt a lot too! I didn’t like it!

Tsugumi: So you two got…

Himari: Yeah, since I was taken out I was fixed up but Tomoe wasn’t so she was left alone.

Moca: Well if she’s not feeling great leave it to your beloved hero Moca!

Himari: Huh? You can heal her?

Moca: Probably. Maybe. Side effects include amputation and death.

Tsugumi: H-Huh? That’s definitely not good!

Moca: I’m kidding, probably.

Ran: Moca, are you sure that’s a good idea? She doesn’t exactly seem stable.

Himari: If it’ll make Tomoe feel better and able to move again then I’m fine with it!

 

**3:00 PM**

 

Sakata: So we’re back here again, eh? Didn’t expect that so soon.

Hagumi: Yeah, I’m glad Kokoron said Hagumi could have this room for a while! Hagumi likes spending time with Kokoron!

Sakata: Yeah, she’s definitely golden! I will say though, I’ve got no clue what to think about her servant. She seems like she’s pretty golden sometimes, but then she’ll go and act like a rudeass.

Hagumi: Hm? Hagumi knows what rude means but what was the second part of that word?

Sakata: Huh? You don’t know about words like that, huh? Well I’ll avoid using them then. It’s rare to find someone like you nowadays, and I won’t be the one to ruin that!

Hagumi: Hagumi isn’t sure what you mean, but that’s ok!

Sakata: Yeah, I wonder when that girl’ll be back though. 

Hagumi: Kokoron said she was taking the Rider lady somewhere! She didn’t say where but it’s okay if we go somewhere too, the suit people will let Hagumi back in!

Sakata: Alright, well we may as well not stay bottled up in here, right? Let’s find somewhere to let the energy out and come back at night.

Hagumi: Okay! Hagumi knows some people who like to play on this one street, Hagumi could play with them!

Sakata: Sounds good to me. Think they’d mind a guy like me being there with you too?

Hagumi: You’ll probably be fine mister Golden! Let’s go, Hagumi is excited now!

 

**4:00 PM**

 

Nobunaga: And that’s how she got petrified like this. Ruler said she should be fine after some time, but it’s been about a day, so I’m getting a bit worried.

Moca: Okay. Berserker, can you make her move again? And have her keep all of body parts?

Nightingale: Yes, please move away.

Himari: Wait, what are you going to do?

Nightingale didn’t respond as she raised her arm above Tomoe, bringing it down to punch her in the stomach.

Nobunaga: Hey! What are you-?!

Before the Archer could finish, her master bolted up, coughing and gasping for air after the punch.

Tomoe: What was… That for..?

Nobunaga: How the fuck did that work?

Nightingale: Don’t underestimate my abilities! I’m a nurse, I won’t let any patient get away!

Moca: Yay~ Tomoe is all better. Now for the healthcare costs, buy me bread.

Himari: Tomoe! You’re okay!

Himari jumped onto Tomoe in a hug, pushing her back into her bed and forcing her to catch her breath again.

Tomoe: Yeah, I’m fine. But hey, at least there’s no question who that servant is.

Nobunaga: Yeah, a Noble Phantasm with a name like that doesn’t make it very hard to guess.

Moca: Hm? You’re leaving your beloved saviour out, who was it? I know a servant petrified you and killed Himari, but I didn’t know you knew who it was.

Nobunaga: Well let’s see if you can guess with a Noble Phantasm called “Caress of the Medusa.”

Moca: Oh, okay.

Tomoe: We still don’t know her class though, a chain scythe isn’t exactly too clear for what class she is.

Nightingale: Well, if it’s Medusa she can be many classes. Lancer, Rider, Assassin, and Berserker are all possible for that creature.

Moca: Oh hey, Berserker said something useful.

Nobunaga: We can rule out Rider since she didn’t have her pegasus, and she didn’t seem like a Berserker, her attacks weren’t as straightforward as a Berserker’s.

Tomoe: You mentioned she could be an Assassin since she could change where her voice was coming from, right? So are we going with that?

Nightingale: Does it matter? She’s Medusa, we can just call her that.

Tomoe: Good point.

Moca: Do you know who Medusa’s master is?

Tomoe: Yeah, Archer said it was a girl with short black hair, so we figured it was Rimi, and Medusa confirmed it when we were fighting.

Moca: Oh, so that’s why you asked where Ran was.

Himari: Yeah, we didn’t want to accidentally attack her! We all need to work together!

Tomoe: Hey, that’s an idea, why don’t we all work together? Five, no, four of us working together would probably go a lot better than not. Himari and I were already working together since her servant said she’d be better as support, but even with her gone there’s no reason we can’t work together. How does that sound to you Archer?

Nobunaga: Fine by me. 

Nightingale: And when it comes to just us left?

Nobunaga: Free for all.

Nightingale: I approve!

Moca: Okay, I’ll let Ran know then. Can you tell Tsugu?

Tomoe: Yeah, no problem.

Moca: Oh, right, Ran’s servant was worried about something big happening, so that’s a thing.

Nobunaga: I’ll be on guard tomorrow then. 

Moca: Cool, I’ll leave now, and Tomoe, I was serious about the bread.

Tomoe: Alright, alright, I’ll head to the bakery tonight, you’ll get it tomorrow.

 

**5:00 PM**

 

Kanon: Here we are, this is where Chisato lives!

Asterios: Can I… meet her..?

Kanon: She should be expecting us, so I don’t see why not!

Asterios: I don’t feel… servant… is she… here..?

Kanon: H-Huh? I hope so… Maybe she just trusts us? I’ll ring the doorbell…

A few moments after pressing it, the door opened, before being closed with a small yelp, and opening again.

Chisato: H-hello Kanon. That’s your servant, right? You said he wanted to meet me?

Kanon: Yeah, I mentioned how you can be hard to approach but you’re super sweet, and how it was like him!

Chisato: I see… I wish you had told me what kind of servant to expect, but that’s behind us now. Nice to meet you, what should I call you?

Asterios: Me… Berserker… Your servant..?

Chisato: Ah, she’s already gone. Kokoro’s servant beat her.

Kanon: H-Huh?! Why would Kokoro do that?

Chisato: Oh, Kokoro did nothing, I was the one to initiate, her servant was simply stronger.

Kanon: O-Oh… I see…

Asterios: So you not… in war..?

Chisato: Right, I’ve already been eliminated.

Asterios: That sad… but we no fight… so also good!

Kanon: You’re right, I guess we’ll never have to fight each other. That’s nice at least!

Chisato: Yeah, I never even thought about my wish too much, so I guess it’s fine for me not to get it. Right?

Asterios: Yes… Wish important… If you don’t want… shouldn’t win!

Chisato: What about you Kanon? What do you want?

Kanon: I-I haven’t really thought about it too hard… um… Maybe I could..? No, that wouldn’t be a good wish… fuee…

Chisato: Calm down Kanon, you have plenty of time to think about it. Don’t stress yourself out, okay?

Kanon: R-right! I can worry about it when there are only a few of us left!

Asterios: Master right… pretty lady nice… I like…

Chisato: Well thank you, I’ll accept the compliment.

Kanon: I told you she would be Asterios!

Asterios: Master!!! Said name!!!

Kanon: F-fuee??? Why are you yelling?

Asterios: Master said name!!! in front of other master!!!

Chisato: H-hey! Calm down! I’m not a master any more, remember? My servant was already defeated!

Asterios: Ah!!! Pretty lady right! Sorry for yell…

Kanon: It’s okay Asterios, don’t feel bad, okay?

Chisato: Asterios… Isn’t that the-

Chisato cut herself off as she saw Kanon violently shaking her head and flailing her arms back and forth.

Chisato: Right, Asterios is Asterios.

Asterios: You know!!! Me!!! Pretty lady very nice! Thank you!!!

Chisato: Well, as long as you’re here would you like some tea? I’d be happy to make it.

Asterios: Thank you! But not good with small cups… maybe break…

Chisato: Don’t worry, I can get you a larger one.

Kanon: Thank you Chisato!

Chisato: I’m happy to help, Kanon, Asterios.

 

**6:00 PM**

 

Kaoru: Ah, such a fleeting evening, is it not, Great Bard?

Shakespeare: Indeed! I remember evenings like this in my time. I would rest my mind from my work, gazing at the colours of the sky as they faded into yellow and orange, turning to red, and finally fading into the blackness of night. The colours would refill my mind with creativity as I turned to the light of fire and brushed my pen across the paper! The evening is truly the time of creativity and art!

Kaoru: Such well spoken words, oh Great Bard! I shall commit them to my heart, and follow them dearly.

Shakespeare: But of course! If I did not speak in the manner I wrote then my work would end as a playwright! To have never taken the stage, truly that would have been a boring life!

Kaoru: Ah, but we can’t leave out the efforts of the backstage workers, yes? If not for them our performances would never be able to happen! So on that note I must disagree with your previous statement, oh Great Bard.

Shakespeare: I see, it’s true that there is far more work for those behind the scenes to do now than in my time, is it not? So I suppose the difference in belief would lie in that!

Kaoru: Yes, that would be a sensible conclusion. I must apologize, I simply couldn’t stand the thought of those like Maya being left uncared for!

Shakespeare: Worry not, my master, there is no ill will held towards your outburst!

Kaoru: Wig!

Shakespeare: Pardon? For what purpose do you mention false hair?

Kaoru: Ah, one of my kittens told me it means something like “cool,” so I figured I would try using the word.

Shakespeare: I see! How wonderful! As one who created many words myself I truly love the evolution of language, and the creation of new words and new meanings of existing words! What other new words are there that you know of?

Kaoru: Well, there are truly many. Would you mind if we returned home before continuing? It’s getting quite cold.

Shakespeare: Of course, let us return quickly then! I’m curious as to what new entries have been made in the English lexicon!

Kaoru:  _ Good, I can look some up on the way… _

 

**7:00 PM**

 

Cleopatra: Master! I’m back! This took way longer to finally happen than it should have, but you’re not getting out of it now!

Sayo: This is about the clothes you ordered, right?

Cleopatra: Of course! What else? You’ll look amazing, trust me!

Sayo: Right, I’ll take it then, you stay here. Better to get it over with as quickly as possible.

Sayo took the package from her servant, stepping into her bedroom to change.

 

Cleopatra: Wow! I knew you’d be hot but I didn’t think it’d be this much! But hold on, one last thing.

Cleopatra stepped behind Sayo and tied her hair back in a low ponytail. When she moved to get a good view she saw her finished product.

Sayo was wearing a really hot outfit. Imagine the hottest thing she could be wearing and that was this. She was absolutely stunning beyond any form of human comprehension.

Sayo: I must say, I wasn’t expecting it to fit my normal style so well. You did a good job Assassin.

Cleopatra: Of course! I would never make an outfit the wearer wouldn’t be comfortable with! Comfort and confidence are some of the most important parts of any outfit! And I’ve gotta say, you’re Hot. If you went out there’d be girls fighting for even just the chance to get your number! Especially if you brought your guitar! Girls love it if you can play an instrument!

Sayo: Alright, can I go continue my practice then? Have you had your fun?

Cleopatra: Wait! No! We need to get a picture together! Come on!

Sayo: Fine, then I’m getting back to practice. I won’t get much time for it once we start fighting.

Cleopatra: Okay! Okay! Just make sure your expression is as stoic and cool as it usually is when I take the picture and we’ll be done!

 

**8:00 PM**

 

Kasumi: Heeey~! Hina! Where are you going?

Hina: Oh, hey Kasumi! I was going out to the edge of the city with my telescope! Sis wants to be left alone until tomorrow so I’m gonna spend the night out there!

Kasumi: Don’t you have school tomorrow though?

Hina: Yeah, but I’ll be fine! I’ll make sure to go home before it’s too late!

Kasumi: Can I come with you then? I wanna look at the stars too!

Hina: Sure! Let’s go!

 

Artemis: My moon isn’t full anymore, it’s sad, I can’t see the whole thing!

Hina: Oh, you want to see the not shiny part? If you look through my telescope you can see it just a bit! 

Artemis: You can?!

Hina: Yup! I’ll move it to the moon when Kasumi’s done looking!

Artemis: Thank you!

Orion: Hey, wait a minute, weren’t you one of the other masters?

Hina: Oh, yeah, I’m already out though, I let Sis kill my servant since I didn’t want any wish or anything, and as long as we were both involved she would have to stay in a different house. I missed her!

Orion: So you don’t have any servant?

Hina: Nope! I did, he was a Saber, but now he’s gone.

Orion: Alright, that’s fine then. Hey, master, hurry up. I’m fearing for my safety if she doesn’t get to see the moon soon.

Kasumi: Sure, you can have a turn! I can just have another turn later!

Hina: Just let me get it to focus on the moon and then you can look!

Orion: Hey, does it count as self absorbed to obsess over the thing you’re the goddess of?

Artemis: That’s not very nice to say!

Orion: I wasn’t saying you are, I was asking if they think you are.

Kasumi: Probably not, it’s like me loving Poppin’Party! It’s my band just like it’s Archer’s moon, right?

Hina: Yeah, that sounds right.

Artemis: Thank you! See, I’m not self absorbed, darling!

Orion: I didn’t say you were! I’m sure if you were able to be summoned on your own you’d be a Berserker with how little you listen.

Hina: Huh? What do you mean on her own? Isn’t she the servant?

Orion: Absolutely not! I’m the servant here! She just came with me because she’s stubborn like that! And since her divinity is so high she can’t be summoned normally.

Hina: Okay, I don’t really get it but the telescope is focused!

Artemis: Yay! I’m so excited to see my moon even when it’s not full!

…

Artemis: You’re right! I can see it a little! it’s really dark but I can make out some of the regions!

Hina: I told you you would! It’s only been a little while since the full moon, so there’s not that much that’s dark. But it’s still pretty boppin’ isn’t it?

Artemis: Yes! It’s very boppin’! I’m not sure what that means but it sounds good!

Hina: Yeah! Boppin’ is boppin’!

Orion: Why is everyone around me so equally stupid…

 

**9:00 PM**

 

Astolfo: Hey, master, I was thinking.

Tae: I do that sometimes too.

Astolfo: Yes, shouldn’t we fight people? Flying around is fun but shouldn’t we try to win?

Tae: Okay, sure. Trying sounds nice.

Astolfo: How about tomorrow after the meeting? Everyone would have just seen each other so they might not be worrying about an attack as much.

Tae: Oh! Good idea!

Astolfo: Thank you! 

Tae: I’m going to bed now. Good night.

Astolfo: Alright, good night.

 

**10:00 PM**

 

Anastasia: So don’t watch you.

Arisa: Yes.

Anastasia: Watch outside instead.

Arisa: Yes.

Anastasia: And if someone comes wake you up.

Arisa: Yes.

Anastasia: What if you look like you’re sleeping really well.

Arisa: Wake me up anyways! Don’t just let me die!

Anastasia: Okay…

Arisa: It’s like the longer this goes the dumber you get…

Anastasia: Sorry… I’m getting more relaxed with you and not trying to act smarter anymore. Should I start faking it again?

Arisa: You know, saying you’re faking it doesn’t make it better.

Anastasia: Okay…

Arisa: Just go stare out the window, I don’t really care. I’m going to sleep.

Anastasia: Okay… Good night.

 

**Tuesday, 5:00 AM**

 

Osakabehime: Heeey… Master… Heeey… Wake up…

Rinko: H-huh? What’s going on… Why are you poking me?

Osakabehime: Musashi and her master are outside. I don’t want to be the one to go see them.

Rinko: Oh… What time is it?

Osakabehime: About 5 in the morning.

Rinko: Why are they here… So early..?

Osakabehime: I don’t know, ask them.

 

Eve: Ah! Rinko! Hi!

Rinko: Why are you here..? It’s so early… I was asleep…

Eve: I wanted to come and see you! I also had an idea!

Rinko: Aren’t we having the meeting today… Can we talk then..?

Eve: N-no! We need to agree on it before then! And we can’t tell anyone else!

Rinko: Okay… You can come in…

Rinko stepped to the side allowing Eve and her servant to walk in. On the couch Osakabehime was drinking tea out of a very small cup, and as the two entered she placed the cup down and removed her glasses.

Musashi: Hey Okki! You’re doing good with the whole princess-like thing! That looked really good!

Osakabehime: It’s not “like”! Why do you have so much trouble with that?

Eve: So! Rinko!

Rinko: Please… be more quiet… It’s early…

Eve: Ah- Sorry, so here’s my idea! Since our servants know each other why don’t we team up?

Osakabehime: Excuse me?

Eve: They know each other so they could probably fight well together! 

Rinko: I guess…

Osakabehime: M-master, please consider this thoroughly! Teaming up in a grail war is a very risky idea! You can be betrayed at any point-

Musashi: Oh… You don’t trust us Okki?

Osakabehime: That’s just-

Musashi: …

Osakabehime: I don’t-

Musashi: …

Osakabehime: I… trust you…

Musashi: Yay! So it’s settled! Let’s go eat to celebrate!

Osakabehime: Hold on! I just said I trust you, that doesn’t mean we’re allied! My master has to be the one to make that call!

Rinko: Assassin, you’re not… very good at fighting… right..?

Osakabehime: N-no, but I wouldn’t say I’m bad…

Rinko: But having Saber… to protect us both… while you support her… would be good, right?

Osakabehime: I suppose…

Rinko: Okay… Let’s do it then…

Eve: Yay! Now we can go celebrate!

Rinko: W-wait… it’s too early… nowhere is open…

Eve: Ah! You’re right! Now what?

Osakabehime: Now you go home and sleep until a decent hour like a normal human.

Eve: But I have to wake up at 4 AM every morning! It’s Bushido! I don’t even use an alarm, I just wake up!

Osakabehime: I guess it only makes sense that such a weirdo of a servant would have to be summoned by an equally weird master…

Rinko: I can… make something… for breakfast…

Osakabehime: Meanwhile my master is way too quick to give in...

 

**6:00 AM**

 

Jekyll: Good morning master. I’ve already prepared your tea and a simple breakfast. Is there anything else I can do for you?

Misaki: I’m good. Give me some time to wake up.

Jekyll: Of course, take your time. Afterwards I would like to discuss your plans based upon the information I have collected thus far. Additionally, I have some new information.

Misaki: Hm? What did you find out?

Jekyll: The most noteworthy thing is that yesterday, around midday, ex-master Chisato was eliminated in an engagement she initiated against master Kokoro’s servant. Master Kokoro herself arrived just before the battle ended.

Misaki: So that leaves 21 left, right?

Jekyll: Indeed, I also discovered the True Names of two more servants, The servants of masters Kokoro and Kanon, being the pirate Francis Drake and the bull of Minos, Asterios, respectively.

Misaki: Alright, and who does that leave that we don’t know? Because I feel like we know a lot at this point.

Jekyll: Indeed, those we do not yet know are the servants of masters Kasumi, Tae, Saaya, Arisa, Moca, Tsugumi, Aya, and Sayo. Only 8 remain unknown while 12 are known, not counting myself of course.

Misaki: Thanks, and with the descriptions we do have we can probably guess at a few.

Jekyll: Indeed, do you have any in particular you thought about?

Misaki: Yes, let’s go in order though to keep it simple.

Jekyll: Please do.

Misaki: Kasumi’s was saying the moon was hers, right?

Jekyll: Indeed.

Misaki: Then that narrows it down to anyone that claimed the moon as their own, or any gods of the moon from various mythologies. There are still quite a few options out of there, but it does certainly help. There was another servant she called “darling” and she was dressed fairly provocatively though so I’m guessing Artemis can be ruled out since that doesn't exactly sound like a goddess of virginity.

Jekyll: A fair deduction.

Misaki: I don’t have any ideas for Tae, so next is Saaya. They’re a pair of female pirates, so there’s only really one thing that comes to mind. Anne Bonny and Mary Reed.

Jekyll: I would agree, however given that servants often do not have the same sex as they did in life that is not so airtight. Take Francis Drake for example.

Misaki: Yeah, you’re right. Either way, “Nurse” doesn’t exactly give much for Moca’s, and Tsugumi’s is blank beyond appearance, so that’s useless.

Jekyll: My apologies, master Moca’s servant is a Berserker so it was difficult to get anything, and Master Tsugumi has not been leaving her house for the most part, and when she did her servant was never out of spirit form, so I was unable to get anything from conversation.

Misaki: Don’t worry about that, can’t blame you for something you couldn’t do any better with, right? Either way, I’m not exactly on the know with idols so I’ve got nothing on Aya’s. And Sayo’s being obsessed with fashion doesn’t help on it’s own, but she had a golden serpent. Would it be a safe guess to place her in Egypt?

Jekyll: It may, though it’s not certain without any other solid connection.

Misaki: Of course, but if we’re thinking Egypt then being obsessed with her own looks seems like Cleopatra to me. It’s the one I’m least confident of out of the 3 I had any leads for.

Jekyll: Indeed, given that there’s no guarantee she’s Egyptian, and even if she is she could be someone other than Cleopatra herself. So then, with all this information is there anything you plan to do?

Misaki: I’m not sure. The meeting is today, and with the period around it that we can’t fight in it’d be a bit risky. Everyone will probably be on guard right before and after, so if anything we should wait until tomorrow. I’m not thinking of fighting at all though, especially since the more we fight the more likely you’ll have to call on Hyde, which you’ve made clear you wouldn't want.

Jekyll: Y-yes, if we can avoid coming to that it would be greatly appreciated. Thank you for considering me as well on the matter.

Misaki: Don’t worry about it. The tea’s gotten cold, can you pour me another cup?

Jekyll: Yes, of course, my apologies for taking so much of your time.

 

**7:00 AM**

 

Drake: Yo, master. Can I talk to you about something?

Kokoro: Hm? What is it?

Drake: It’s about the girl staying with us. I’ve got a bad feeling.

Kokoro: Huh? What do you mean? Hagumi is super nice! She wouldn’t hurt anyone!

Drake: Not her, it’s the servant. He’s a Berserker, and even besides that he just gives me bad vibes.

Kokoro: Hm? We can just talk to him then! We shouldn’t think bad about him based on a feeling or something he can’t control! He seemed cool when we saw him in the Hello Happy World meeting too!

Drake: Fair enough, but when we do I want you to stand behind me, alright? I don’t want to risk it if he planned on taking you out when your guard was down.

Kokoro: You said he’s a berserker though, right? So wouldn’t it be hard to make a plan like that?

Drake: Yeah, but he may be one of the more sane ones.

Kokoro: In that case he wouldn’t be super fighty, right? He wouldn’t fight without Hagumi saying to!

Drake: You’re right but… yeah, no, you’re just right. You’re a lot smarter than you let on master!

Kokoro: Okay, so we can talk to him later and get to know him! Then it’ll all be okay and we can be friends!

Drake: Sounds good! Thanks for helping me feel better there, your optimism is pretty contagious! It’s no wonder all those people do so much for you!

Kokoro: Oh! Yeah! The suit people! They’re super cool! Did you meet them?

Drake: Yeah, just a bit.

Kokoro: Cool! I don’t see them that much but they’re really nice and helpful!

Drake: Yeah, I could tell from my little run in with them. Apparently they’re not supposed to help you in combat though, so we’ll be on our own as far as that goes.

Kokoro: That’s okay, you’re all I need! As long as the fight’s fun for both you and whoever you’re with it’ll be okay!

Drake: Hah! I’ll try my best to make that the case! It’s a good goal to have! Thanks for the reminder of why I liked you so much!

 

**8:00 AM**

 

Elisabeth: Master, I have an idea!

Aya: What is it?

Elisabeth: Confetti cannon!

Aya: What? I need more explanation than just that!

Elisabeth: We take a confetti cannon and in battle we can fire it to disorient the other servant!

Aya: I… I don’t think that would work, wouldn’t it be confusing for you too? And it would only last a few seconds…

Elisabeth: Ah! You’re right! Then lets fight on top of a fan! Then it’ll get blown back up!

Aya: I don’t think the confetti idea is going to work Lancer…

Elisabeth: Aww… How are we supposed to fight while making it look cute then?

Aya: Um… Oh! I’ve got it! Sing while fighting and then your dragon breath will make it hard for the other servant to focus!

Elisabeth: Oh!!! And then if the fight is recorded it’ll sound really good! You’re a genius, master!

Aya: R-right, it may be a bit harder for me to give orders though…

Elisabeth: Don’t worry, I can function a little bit on my own! As long as I’m not too far for too long I’ll be fine, so you send me in and stand back enough that you don’t have to hear me!

Aya: That sounds good then! You can fight and feel like an idol at the same time! A combat idol! Oh that’s actually a good idea, it would fill a niche of girls who can fight while still looking cute. It wouldn’t fit us but it’d be cool to look into if it already exists, an idol group that can-

Elisabeth: Master, you’re rambling.

Aya: Ah! Sorry! But I like the idea of you singing while fighting! We should do it!

Elisabeth: Okay! So when we get into our first fight we have a plan! You run while I sing to disorient the opponent!

Aya: Sounds good!

 

**9:00 AM**

 

Rimi: Thank you again for letting us stay here in case Tomoe came back for revenge…

Saaya: Don’t worry about it! I’m just happy we were able to come to an agreement with our servants… Black and Lancer weren’t exactly friendly…

Anne: I’m just glad the deal was we always stay out of spirit form rather than in, physical form is so much more comfortable!

Medusa: Why do you call them Black and Red anyways? They’re a Rider, right?

Saaya: Yes, but they can work separately and fight completely differently, so I needed a way to call out to one in particular without using their true names. They’re already the Rider of Black so with Black’s outfit being mostly black it worked, Red’s outfit is mostly red so that’s why we chose Red for her, and we’re just hoping none of the servants that took red are Riders.

Medusa: Why not just call them their names then, it’d be easier.

Mary: Why don’t you tell us yours as well then?

Medusa: Why don’t you take your sword and put it through-

Saaya: Alright alright, stop fighting! Black there’s no need to be so rude and Lancer as long as you’re here you’re a guest, please be respectful!

Medusa: I won’t give respect to someone who hasn’t done anything to earn it. You’re fine, and I haven’t had any problems with Red, Black’s the only problem.

Mary: well if you didn’t use such a snarky tone every time you said something there wouldn’t be any problem.

Medusa: If you didn’t say anything at all there wouldn’t be any problem.

Mary: Why don’t you hold your breath and stop breathing, then you wouldn’t be wasting any air.

Rimi: Both of you stop it! We’re supposed to be allies here, so stop fighting over every little thing the other says!

Mary: Tell your master she needs to hold her tongue more.

Medusa: It’s hasn’t been a problem and I still don’t think it is.

Saaya: It’s not a problem because Rimi doesn’t usually shout like that! The fact she did should be enough of a sign that you’re both taking this too far and too long!

Medusa: Fine, as long as she apologizes I won’t have any problem.

Saaya: No, neither of you are getting the satisfaction of feeling like you’ve won by getting the first apology. You’ll both make written apologies which will be given to the other at the same time! No one apologizes first, you both do it at the same time!

Medusa: What are you, a mom?

Rimi: Well she has been called the mom of PoPiPa before…

Saaya: Rimi, please don’t back her up…

Anne: I agree with our master’s idea! You’re being unreasonable and it’s really annoying! You’re not Berserkers!

Mary: Fine… Then we won’t fight, right?

Medusa: I didn’t agree to that. How about we don’t fight each other without there being a threat from one to our masters.

Mary: You sure are specific about contracts considering they don’t matter to servants beyond the contract with your master.

Medusa: Bite me.

Saaya: Okay, that’s it then, you have your deal. Now come on, different rooms, I’ll bring you both paper and pens and you can write your apologies to each other!

Medusa: Tch, this is still stupid.

Rimi: Lancer please just do it, they’re helping protect us…

Medusa: I didn’t say I wouldn’t, just that it’s stupid.

 

**10:00 AM**

 

Yukina: Are you sure this will work Ako?

Ako: Yes! With Assassin’s presence concealment we can have him use his Noble Phantasm to kill Ran instantly, that way she’ll be eliminated but it won’t hurt her!

Lisa: I get that, but Berserker really wanted to fight, he’s not exactly happy with this.

Beowulf:  _ I WAS TOLD I COULD FIGHT THE DRAGON! NOW I CAN’T FIGHT THE DRAGON! THIS IS FUCKED UP! _

Lisa: It’s very annoying to hear him screaming like this…

Hassan: I’m back, there are two masters up there, the one that is the target and one with short silver hair.

Yukina: Moca then. What about their servants? Are they in or out of spirit form?

Hassan: Out. I would like to ask that you accompany me in the event they are able to somehow prevent my Noble Phantasm from killing the target. It takes a fair amount of time and when it’s firing my presence concealment will be much weaker. There is a chance that if they are on an active lookout that they will be able to stop my attack with an anti-death class skill or Noble Phantasm.

Lisa: Fine by me, should we go now?

Hassan: I’m ready at any time.

 

Ran: The peace period is in less than an hour. We’re probably safe at this point.

Ryouma: You say that, but probably not a good assumption to make. For example, say someone planned a suicide mission. If they timed it well enough then all they would have to do is make sure you go down first.

Oryo: Yeah, don’t call it ‘till it’s over, y’know?

Moca: Yeah yeah, Berserker, anything happening?

Nightingale: I haven’t seen anyone yet.

Ryouma: Same here, I’ll be on guard.

Moca: So Ran, what do you think about all this?

Ran: What do you mean?

Moca: We’re dying and being brought back to life, we’re fighting each other without really thinking about the consequences. It feels wrong.

Ran: I guess…

Moca: I don’t have anything I want to wish for. I’m happy the way we are now. I don’t want anything to change.

Ran: It’d be the same as always.

Moca: Yeah, it would be…

…

Moca: I was thinking of quitting from the war.

Ran: What?

Moca: The only reason I haven’t already is because I can protect you. If you have something to wish for then I’ll help you, but I don’t have anything myself. I don’t want to be in this constant fear of death, I just want to go back to normal.

Ran: That’s…

Moca: I won’t do it though Ran. I’ll keep fighting with you until you win, okay? So promise me you won’t die before me!

Ran: I’ll do what I can Moca…

Moca: Thanks. Now let’s go get lunch, I’m hungry.

Ran: Hmp, I’m glad you’re still the same you. Let’s go. I’ll give you my bread roll.

Moca: Yay~! Moca welcomes the sacrifice~

Ryouma: Wait stop!

Moca and Ran froze as they started walking toward the door to the roof. In an instant a large orange  _ thing _ shot from the window of the door and directly at Ran. Before it could go far at all both Ryouma and Nightingale had their guns ready and firing. The “thing” was suddenly identifiable as an arm as it stopped right in front of Ran, causing Ran to fall back as a human heart was held in the hand. As instant the hand began to squeeze Nightingale rose her arm and began to rapidly chant.

Nightingale: I will protect all who need it, cure all illness and lead the world to happiness, Nightingale Pledge!

The Berserker swung her arm down just as Ran’s heart was crushed in Hassan’s hand. Ran immediately doubled over in pain, but after a few moments and a lot of gasping for air, she was overall okay. All the while this was happening Ryouma was firing his gun into the arm until retreated back to the entrance.

Ryouma: We got it!

As soon as the arm was fully through the window, the door burst off its hinges, narrowly missing both Oryo and Ran. From the doorway burt a large tanned man covered in scars.

Beowulf: Time for Plan B!

Beowulf’s first slash was directed at Nightingale who jumped back before firing her weapon in return. Beowulf ignored the bullets and directed his second blade towards Ryouma, pushing him to the edge of the roof with the blunt edge. He then turned to Oryo and pointed the crimson blade at her.

Beowulf: You’re the dragon, right? My sword has been dyed red by the blood of your species, I’d appreciate a fresh coat.

Oryo: That’s the best you could come up with, huh? You 12 or something?

Beowulf: Yeah, that was pretty bad actually, forget that happened?

Oryo: Nope.

Beowulf: Well fuck you!

Beowulf leapt at the dragon, slamming his blades down on the  ground as she dodged. The roof cratered slightly and it felt as if the entire building shook.

Moca: Who are you?!

Ran: Lisa’s servant, he’s a Berserker.

Beowulf: Got that right! Now why don’t you two get on your way so I can fight this chick one on one?

Ryouma: Not happening!

Beowulf turned just as Ryouma began to fire point blank. The Rider was hit away, but not before Beowulf was filled with an extra 3 bullets.

Beowulf: So hey! You just gonna sit there in pain and leave me to fight alone or what?

As Beowulf called out, a dark shadow shot out of the entrance to the roof, moving quickly towards Ran and Moca.

 

Tomoe: What’s going on? The whole building shook and there’s gunfire!

Himari: I don’t know! What do we do?

All the students in the cafeteria were standing and yelling in a panic. As confusion spread, there was a voice barely audible over everyone else.

Hina: Everyone! Stay calm! School is being dismissed!

Tsugumi: Yes! Please leave as quickly and calmly as possible!

Tomoe and Himari ran up to Tsugumi with dozens of questions, but managed to get the most important one out.

Himari: Hey, Tsugu! What’s going on!

Tsugumi: Be quiet about it, but there’s a fight in the roof right now.

Tomoe: But that’s- We have to go up there! Ran and Moca are up there!

Nobunaga:  _ Get to the window, I can jump up with you, it’d be faster that running all the way there. _

Tomoe: Alright, sounds good! Tsugu, you come too!

Tsugumi: Huh? Come where?

Tomoe: The window! We can jump up to the roof! Himari you help everyone get out!

Himari: Alright! Stay safe!

 

Enkidu _ : Master, there’s fighting on the roof, let’s leave quickly. _

Maya: But who’s up there? We should stop them!

Kaoru: Maya? Do you know what’s going on?

Maya: My servant says it’s a fight on the roof!

Kaoru: I see, in that case you and your servant help everyone get out! The Great Bard and I will do what we can to stop it! You come up to help when everyone is safe!

Maya: Are you sure?

Kaoru: Indeed! Now quickly!

 

As the shadowed figure flew towards the two girls, a golden blade impaled the ground between them. Hassan stopped and looked up to see a young boy and a terrifying looking girl falling towards him, both carrying two more masters.

Ran: Tomoe! Tsugu!

Gil: That’s one of the assassins with the title Old Man of the Mountain, don’t let his right arm touch you!

Nobunaga: Got it!

Beowulf: Great, because we needed more enemies!

Nobunaga was summoning rifle after rifle, firing them at Hassan before discarding them and summoning more, all the while Hassan was dodging so quickly that it didn’t seem like he was any heavier than the air around him.

Nightingale punched Ryouma, who then got himself off the ground. The Rider ran towards Beowulf and began to fire. As the Berserker swung to knock him away again, he threw the gun past the servant.

Ryouma: Master!

As Ryouma was once again launched towards Nightingale, the gun landed in front of Ran’s feet. Ran quickly picked up the gun and started running towards the stairway.

Gil: Wait! Stop!

As Ran ran, the Assassin blocked her path, reaching for her with his right arm. 

Nobunaga: No you don’t!

The Archer put herself directly between Ran and Hassan, trusting her katana into his pulsating limb. Hassan pulled his arms back as blood began to burst out of the arm. Nobunaga pulled her sword back, to which she realized the blade had been decayed and turned to dust.

Nobunaga: Well, I see what he meant by not letting it touch me.

Hassan: Lord Mage! Run!

 

Lisa: You heard him! Run!

Ran: Stop!

Yukina: Go!

Yukina gave Lisa and Ako a push as she turned and lunged at Ran. Ran lifted the gun to fire, but before she could pull the trigger Yukina grabbed her arm and pushed it up, sending the first shot into the ceiling.

Ran: What are you doing? You’re already eliminated! You have no reason to be fighting!

Yukina: Yes I do, to spite you.

Ran: What kind of reason is that?

 

Kaoru: Lisa, Ako, what’s going on? Were you just on the roof?

Ako: Yeah! We were attacking-

Lisa: Ran, Moca, Tomoe, and Tsugu are fighting us! Can you help?

Before Kaoru could respond, Shakespeare materialized next to her.

Shakespeare: I can make an opening to remove one of the opposing servants from the fight. Do you know any of their True Names?

Lisa: Yes! Ryouma Sakamoto, he’s the one with the hat and suit! Get rid of him!

Shakespeare: Understood! Master, may I?

Kaoru: Yes! If we can end the fight without letting these kittens hurt each other then I shall do just that! Let us go, Great Bard!

 

Ran: Let go of me and run like the others! I don’t have to kill you again! I don’t even know if Ruler would revive you again!

Yukina didn’t respond, rather she twisted the gun in Ran’s hands, opening up a chance to put her full weight into a punch at her face. Ran’s grip loosened as she stumbled back, enabling Yukina to take the gun and quickly turn it on Ran.

Ran: Rider!

Yukina: Too late.

Yukina pressed her finger down on the gun and there was a bang.

 

The gun and bullet dissipated into blue mist, seconds later reappearing in Ryouma’s hand. Ran was unscathed save for Yukina’s punch. Yukina gritted her teeth and turned to run just as Kaoru got to the top of the stairs. 

Kaoru: Yukina, run! The Great Bard is here to help! Maya should be coming soon as well!   
Ran: Fuck!

Ran turned and bolted back onto the roof before anything further could be said, screaming at her bandmates as she came out.

Ran: More are coming! We need to run!

Gil: We’ll have to stop Beowulf then! We won’t be able to outpace him! We can at least hold back the Old Man while we run!

Beowulf: Like hell you’ll stop me!

Beowulf swung towards Gil, who took a shield from the Gates of Babylon, blocking the blade, but still being pushed back to the edge of the roof from the force.

Beowulf: Now can you please all leave me the fuck alone so I can fight the dragon lady!

Shakespeare: And so I have arrived! Stand in awe of me!

Beowulf: Who the fuck are you? Another opponent?

Shakespeare: I’m against that one!

Shakespeare pointed towards Ryouma with a dramatic flare that caused everyone to stop fighting and just look at him.

Shakespeare: Well hey you don’t all have to stare, you’re making it awkward!

Hassan: Well, you’re with us then! Berserker, let us proceed!

Beowulf: Yeah, sure, you two keep the others busy!

Shakespeare: Now then, Ryouma Sakamoto! You will be the first to witness my newest tale! First Folio!

Gil: Rider! Get out of there!

A dark cloud shot from Shakespeare’s hand towards Ryouma, who attempted to dodge to the side, but the cloud followed him until he was swallowed.

Oryo: What is that? What did you do to Ryouma?

Beowulf: Doesn’t matter what he did! You’re fighting me!

Oryo: You want to die? Huh? Fine!

Oryo got into a fighting stance and stared hard at Beowulf, who wasted no time on his first swing, which Oryo simply drifted out of the way of, before returning with a kick to his wide open face.

Oryo: All out attack is a pretty poor fighting style. Oryo-san welcomes the easy fight.

Beowulf: Easy? I’ll show you fucking easy!

Beowulf’s weapons disappeared and he raised his fists, ready to strike Oryo.

Gil: Rider, don’t bother dodging! When his weapons are gone Beowulf can’t miss! You’ll just have to strike back harder!

Beowulf: What part of shut up don’t you get you brat!

 

As soon as Ryouma was absorbed by the black cloud he felt all his adrenaline disappear. As he regained his bearings he realized where he was. The very hill he freed Oryo on, with his partner at his side.

Ryouma: Hm? What are we doing here? We were just-

Oryo: Be quiet, we need to talk.

Ryouma: What about? Why do look so grim?

Oryo: You’re insufferable.

Ryouma: Wait what? That’s usually my line!

Oryo: That’s just the problem. No matter how annoyed you get you never reach the point of hatred! It’s obnoxious!

Ryouma: What are you talking about? You mean about you? Why would I hate you? Just because you’re a bit of a nuisance doesn’t mean I’d hate you!

Oryo: It’s always been my intent to pester and follow you until I could break you. The way you acted when you freed me, you were such an uncaring pest!

Ryouma: Wait but-

Oryo: You’ve never been able to focus on anything important! Everything you’ve done was just what others wanted and you were praised for it! I’ve always wanted to cause you pain, and you ended up falling for me! It was the exact opposite of what I wanted!

Ryouma: This isn’t-

Oryo: I’m leaving you Ryouma! If I can’t crush your spirit by following you then I’ll crush it by leaving you!

Ryouma: Would you let me speak!

Oryo: What is it?

Ryouma: You’re not Oryo, are you.

Oryo: What do you mean? Of course I am!

Ryouma: The way you’re talking is nothing like her! And you’ve got this whole love thing backwards! It’s her that fell for me and started stalking me! At least do your research if you’re going to impersonate someone like her!   
Oryo: That’s not-

Ryouma: Now tell me how to get out of here! You’re not the real Oryo, so I’m willing to bet none of this is real!

As Ryouma screamed at the fake Oryo, the whole world shattered like glass around him.

 

Nobunaga: So, Assassin was it? Are you having fun yet?

Nobunaga fired three of her rifles as she jumped away from the servant.

Hassan: Fun? This is simply my duty as an Assassin. I only have one target. We have no need to fight.

Hassan dashed toward Nobunaga, throwing six dirks, two of which hit the moving Archer.

Nobunaga: Yeah, well that’s my master’s friend you’re targeting, so letting you do your thing isn’t going to fly, you know?

The Archer stopped moving and focused her energy on regrowing her sword’s blade.

Hassan: Of course, which is why I fight you now. 

Hassan extended his arm to crush Nobunaga’s heart, but she reacted quickly enough to fire a rifle into it, sending it reeling back.

Nobunaga: Well don’t worry, we won’t have to fight long!

Nobunaga jumped into the air, and when Hassan looked up to follow her movement, he saw a thousand gun barrels looking back.

Nobunaga: Here’s my Three Line Formation! Fire!

 

As the dust cleared and Nobunaga descended back down to the roof, Hassan was nowhere to be seen.

 

Moca: Ran, all the servants are busy with each other, we should run!

Ran: Right, Berserker, can you take us down off the roof?

Nightingale: Of course! Is that where you want to be?

Ran: Yeah, it’s our first good chance to run.

Nightingale: What about your servant? He’s trapped in that Caster’s Noble Phantasm.

Ran: I’ll just trust that he’s able to get out himself, and that Tsugu’s Archer is able to keep Shakespeare busy until he does. I really don’t know what more to do...

Nightingale: Understood, let’s- Wait!

Nightingale summoned her weapon back into her hand but it was too late, the Hassan’s arm of Shaytan was flying at Ran too fast for Nightingale to shoot, and she didn’t have enough energy to use her Noble Phantasm a second time. Just as it was about to contact her, Ran felt a push from the side and fell. As she looked up, Moca was being held by the arm, and was then dropped. In Hassan’s hand was a still beating heart. Ran could only watch as it was crushed.

Instantly Nightingale turned into a golden mist, and before Hassan could grab for Ran, Nobunaga returned and put her katana through the Assassin’s normal arm.

Nobunaga: How’d you do that?! How did you escape my Noble Phantasm?!

Hassan: You only fired at me without accounting for any escape paths. It was not a difficult attack to evade, Miss Nobunaga.

Nobunaga pulled her blade out of Hassan as she lept away from his attempt to grab her.

Nobunaga: Seriously fuck you! Other Archer help me out here!

 

When Nobunaga called out for help, Gil was acting as a distraction more than anything for Shakespeare.

Shakespeare: Yes! Please go aid your fellow Archer instead of attacking me! I would very much appreciate it!

Gil: Hold on a little longer Archer! Shakespeare’s Noble Phantasm requires his focus to write the scenes and dialogue! The more I distract him the weaker it will be and the more easily Rider can escape!

Shakespeare: You know, having my Noble Phantasm known completely isn’t really fair…

Gil: And having an almost guaranteed victory in a one on one battle just by knowing your opponent’s True Name isn’t really fair either.

Shakespeare: Yes, I suppose you are correct…

Gil continued to pepper Shakespeare with blades and spears from the Gates of Babylon, not aiming to kill, and not even unleashing its True Name, simply toying with the Caster. But the peppering prevented Shakespeare from stopping to focus on his attack.

Shakespeare: Please! I just want to be useful for something, why do you deny me this pleasure!

Gil: Because you’re trying to kill my master’s friend’s servant, it’s a pretty simple reason.

Shakespeare: Still! I don’t want to wind up completely useless with no effect on this war!

Gil: Your actions have already weakened us enough to cause Berserker to die! You’ve done enough harm!

As the two argued the black mist dissipated around Ryouma, who quickly stood and regained his bearings.

Shakespeare: No-!

Gil: Alright Archer, I’m coming!

 

Beowulf and Oryo continued to exchange blows, Beowulf’s punches striking their target, and Oryo’s kicks striking his fists to prevent any meaningful hits.

Beowulf: Stop!

Punch.

Beowulf: Blocking!

Punch

Beowulf: My!

Punch

Beowulf: Attacks!

Oryo: Oryo-san doesn’t want to die, thank you for your understanding.

Beowulf went for another punch, and as Oryo raised her leg to kick in retaliation he opened his first, grabbing her leg before she could react:

Beowulf: Got ya!

The Berserker pulled hard, extending his other arm to grab her by the neck and putting his whole body weight on her, pinning her into the ground and choking her all in one motion.

Beowulf: You’ve only got so long, you can’t overpower me at this point. So either turn into your dragon form or die!

Oryo’s face was strained as she did what little she could to push Beowulf off, making some progress before being pushed harder down. As she was looking up towards hin her face softened, and the Berserker squeezed harder to get the last strands of life out of her.

Suddenly, his grip weakened considerably. He looked down at himself and saw a silver blade, blood running down it, protruding from his chest.

Beowulf: Wasn’t even… The damn dragon...

Ryouma twisted his blade and pulled it out in a slicing motion, deepening the wound and causing the Berserker to fall to the ground off of Oryo.

Oryo: You couldn’t have done that sooner? Oryo-san’s throat hurts.

Ryouma: Yeah yeah, I was a bit busy, yell at me later.

Gil: Hey if you two are done can we get some help with Assassin? We can ignore Caster, he can’t do anything.

Shakespeare: You know I really don’t appreciate this bullying!

Ryouma: We’ll do what we can. What happened to the Berserker on our side?

Nobunaga: Talk later! Fight for our lives now!

Ryouma: Fair!

Hassan: 3 against one, 4 if we count Rider as two. This does not seem favourable.

Shakespeare: Even my own ally is considering me nothing! I’m wounded by all of your words!

As the servants had more of a yelling match than an actual fight, a light sound of footsteps was heard as Enkidu landed on the roof, Maya in their arms, and then placed on the ground.

Maya: What’s going on?

Shakespeare: Ah! The final ally my master requested joins us! Now we are saved!

Enkidu: Who are the instigators?

Shakespeare: As far as I am aware that would be the two Archers and Rider.

Enkidu: Understood. Master?

Maya: R-right, we need to stop the fighting, we don’t have to kill everyone, but if we can’t do it any other way-

Enkidu: Yes, this should be easy seeing our opponents.

Gil: NEW PLAN, EVERYONE RUN.

Enkidu raised their arms sending chains out of each one. The chains of their right arm flying towards Gil, and the chains of the left spliting towards both Ryouma and Oryo, binding the three and preventing them from moving in any way.

Nobunaga: What? Rude! Why don’t I get any!

Gil: Really not the complaint you should be making! Take our masters and go!

Hassan: Not yet!

Hassan reached for Ran who was crouched beside Moca’s body, and without anyone in a position to defend her it was an easy shot.

 

Hassan’s arm never made contact, the Assassin turned into blue mist alongside every other servant on the roof, bar Beowulf who was immovable and close to death.

Ran, Tomoe, Tsugumi, and Maya looked in confusion as their servants vanished, and from the entrance to the roof came Ruler, with Kaoru, Ako, Lisa, and Yukina in tow.

Jesus: Hello everyone, it is now eleven in the morning and so combat is no longer allowed.

Ako: It was about to be a super cool turn around too! Maya didn’t get to do anything!

Lisa: So I’m guessing Berserker…

Jesus: Yes, the Berserker of Brown is beyond the point of saving, even through use of all 3 command seals. I could expedite the process if you wish.

Lisa: Why not, if I’m going to be eliminated either way may as well get it over with.

The Ruler simply nodded as he walked up to Beowulf’s body and rested his hand on the servant’s back, making him instantly turn into a golden mist and disappear.

Jesus: And so next is our second casualty, or first if we wish to speak chronologically. Either way, if you would move Master Mitake.

Ran stepped back without a word and allowed Ruler to place his hand over Moca’s face. When he pulled his hand away, her eyes fluttered open.

Tsugumi: Are you okay? Did it hurt?

Tomoe: Yeah, Himari screamed as soon as she was revived, did it hurt at all?

Moca: No, it was just kinda like waking up. My chest hurts a bit but it’s not bad.

Maya: What happened? I wasn’t here when she died.

Moca: The Assassin guy was gonna grab Ran, so I pushed her out of the way.

Tomoe: That guy’s arm burnt through Archer’s sword, how did you not get hurt?

Ako: Assassin’s arm doesn’t hurt people! It kills them instantly so they don’t have to feel any pain!

Maya: How does he do that?

Lisa: He grabs their heart and crushes it through their body! It’s kind of gruesome when I think about it...

Maya: How does that kill them instantly? Wouldn’t your brain still work until the last of your blood was used up?

Jesus: I ask that you please not question the logic of servants and magic, because there is none.

Tsugumi: I guess we can’t really argue with that response.

Yukina: Why did you stop him from killing Ran? Our goal was just to get rid of Ran. If she died our servants were just going to come back and the fight would be over. You didn’t need to lose your position in the war, so why’d you do it?

Moca: It’s a secret between Ran and her beloved Moca-chan~

Ran: Right, I get it.

Ako: I don’t!

Yukina: Either way we can’t finish the fight now. We will be back though, you won’t live to the end.

Ran: Try me.

Jesus: Now now, let’s not fight, there’s plenty of time for that when it’s allowed within the rules.

Tsugumi: Right! We should be getting to CiRCLE, shouldn’t we?

Jesus: Indeed, and luckily you saved me the issue of figuring out how to get you out of your classes. Thank you for that!

Lisa: Right… That really wasn’t our goal here…

Moca: Says you.

Tomoe: Moca you realize that means your excuse for not having last night’s work done won’t work now, right?

Moca: Aw, why do you have to pull me down after I just died…

Tomoe: Just come by the place I’ve been staying after the meeting and I’ll help you out, alright? It’s the least I can do after you had your servant heal me.

Moca: Fine, fine~

Maya: We should probably get going, shouldn't we?

Ran: Right, Himari’s probably worried sick about us.

Moca: She’s probably crying.

Ran and Tomoe: Yeah, probably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK AS LONG AS IT DID, IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE POSTED LIKE A MONTHISH AGO BUT THEN I WAS TOO TIRED TO ACTUALLY POST IT AND ONCE I FINALLY GOT AROUND TO IT MY COMPUTER DECIDED TO DIE ON ME AND I HAD TO WAIT OVER 2 WEEKS TO GET A NEW ONE, I'M REALLY SORRY AND I HOPE NOBODY IS TOO UPSET OVER THE WAIT, BUT IF IT MAKES YOU FEEL BETTER THE NEXT PART IS ALMOST DONE SO THE WAIT FOR THAT WILL BE REALLY SHORT, THOUGH IT WON'T BE A FULL CHAPTER, IT'S JUST THE MEETING, THOUGH I DON'T THINK THAT'LL COME AS TOO MUCH OF A SURPRISE.
> 
> Anyways I'm sorry again, and as usual any and all comments are very appreciated and make me very happy! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> I'll mostly be writing this as i feel like it so don't expect updates to have any rhyme or reason to their timing! But I'm having fun writing it so far! I hope you all enjoy reading it!


End file.
